Being Vegito
by Lady AngelFiren
Summary: [UPDATED 07-03-03] See Author's Note for my story summary, its too long to fit here. Thanks to everbody who's reviewed so far Keep it up!
1. Author's Note warnings Disclaimers

Being Vegito Dragonball Z fan fiction by Lady AngelFiren  
  
Story Summary: Vegito defeats Buu before anybody is absorbed. Now Trunks, Goten and Gohan are stuck with a very different person in place of their fathers. This story is their struggle to accept Vegito into their lives. Goten is searching for a father figure in his life, and looks to Vegito to satisfy this desire. Trunks is battling with a very frightening and sudden change that has sprung up without warning, and Gohan is trying to balance his life out after a thought-provoking conversation with Vegito. The saiyajin fusion, meanwhile, is struggling to overcome the incredible aggression that is a side effect of his fusion. Bulma plays an important role in keeping the empowered saiyajin in line, but Vegito's battle lies ultimately with himself. Can Vegito, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten manage to sort themselves out before a new threat evolves into something powerful enough to destroy the earth?  
  
Disclaimer: Lady Firen owns nothing, NOTHING! And that means she's not makin any money offa this stuff, though it'd be really nice if she did! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Well I'm not too sure yet what you should expect, but the plan is to have both yaoi and het, exhibitionism, masturbation, hentai thoughts, and believe it or not, a PLOT! Yes. a plot ladies and gents, so if you're here just for the sex keep in mind that it is NOT the foundation of this fic, and I don't consider a lemon to be a good ending to a story unless there's a nice thick plot leading up to it. But as always I like to write graphically, so expect blood violence, plenty of swearing, and, as mentioned, keep your eyes peeled for citrus.  
  
Before Reading: Just a little note here that you should read over before you get into the story. This fic doesn't follow the proper DBZ timeline after the Buu Saga. In this fic, Vegito defeated Majin Buu before he was ever absorbed. Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten were killed along with Buu, but because Dende was still alive they were able to retrieve the dragonballs and wish everything back to normal. So I suppose this fic is rather on the AU side. Goku and Vegita are stuck as Vegito. Also, Gohan does not marry Videl, and Pan doesn't exist. When we start our story Gohan is finished with high school, and is not sure what he wants to do with his life yet. He's single.SINGLE! *Glomps Gohan and tries to convince him to marry the author* Goten and Trunks are as they are in the show, little monsters... *grin* Chichi doesn't know about Vegito yet, because she was dead when Goku and Vegita fused, and Vegito has been avoiding her to protect his eardrums, plus his Vegita half doesn't like her anyway. I will warn you all, I despise Chichi and I will get rid of her as quickly as I can in the fic, because I can't stand her. There will be no Pan even if Gohan and Videl do get together, because I despise her too, she is too Chichi-like. Also, expect Goten + Trunks shounen ai, and possible Gohan yaoi, not sure yet. Could be het.  
  
OK, now that you know what to expect, I think I'll get on with the fic. Remember, any questions, flames, or commentary can be emailed to me at angelfiren@yahoo.com , or you can write me some nice reviews on if you'd prefer. And with no further adieu, I present my very first crack at DBZ fan fiction, 'Being Vegito.' 


	2. permafused

Being Vegito Part One: Permafused  
  
Bulma Briefs considered herself to be a very open-minded person. In fact, she was 100% certain that there were few people in the world more tolerant and accepting than she was, and really all those other people didn't matter anyhow. As Bulma's fingers flew over the well-loved keys of her laptop computer, her mind was working at a furious pace. She was trying to come up with a way to fix the massive twist in her life. The situation was amusing if you weren't actually involved, but for Bulma it frankly sucked. Her face was blank save the deep glare that was directed a the laptop screen. Her shoulders were hunched from working in the same position for the past several hours, and seated languidly in midair just to her left was the source of her current frustration - Vegito.  
  
The smirk on the saiyajin's face was enough to ignite further fury; blood rushed in her ears as she once more reached a pointless dead end with her calculations. She was forced to begin all over again, using the numbers that represented Vegito's DNA and comparing them to samples of both Goku's and Vegita's blood. She was hoping to discover some kind of difference, some clear directions telling her how she could separate one man back into two, but it was pointless. Vegito's blood barely resembled either of his counterparts, except that it was all clearly saiyajin as opposed to human. Other than that, he was a totally different person. It unnerved Bulma to look him in the face, the grin resting there was so like the both of them.. He seemed perfectly content, though a little fidgety perhaps. He didn't like needles - a trait clearly adopted from his Goku half. But he wasn't about to admit his fear either, thank you very much Vegita half. It was definitely a confusing arrangement, and never mind the strange melding of his voice, that part Bulma was still unable to understand, it seemed impossible that a single being could have two distinctly separate vocal tones and patterns - he was a mystery.  
  
His hair was swept up and back. It was completely black, as were his eyes. He was shorter than Goku had been and taller than Vegita, and his pose sprawled comfortably in the air breathed of confidence, self- assuredness, and pride. He seemed impenetrable, no matter what Bulma said to him the smirk never left his face. It was eating her up, it looked so much like Vegita looking at her from behind that handsome face, but then he would shift and she would see the way he was peering at her with open innocence. Realizations would come crashing down on Bulma's fluttering heart and she would remember that he was not Vegita at all.  
  
Bulma was doing an excellent job of maintaining her control over herself. Vegito had already demonstrated to her that he felt fine, that he didn't see why she couldn't just leave him be. he saw no reason to go back to being two people when he was so much more powerful like this. He watched her type away with that familiar frown knitting her brows, and Bulma swore she knew what he was thinking. She paused her activities and pushed the small computer off of her lap, setting it on the desk in front of her and pushing her chair back so she could stand up. Her hair was short. It still retained its brilliant youthful aquamarine hue, matching her eyes and accenting the fire that burned there, a zest for life and knowledge. Bulma brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed, pushing the bangs out of her eyes and walking away from the desk. She made her way to the window, a large round glass bubble that looked out on the broad stretch of lawn beyond the lab. She didn't hear Vegito set his feet on the ground and walk over to her. She tensed when his hand slid onto her shoulder.  
  
Bulma found Vegito moving closer to her. His hand gripped her carefully so as not to crush her, she was delicate, like a small animal to him. He looked at her back with unmasked curiosity and opened his mouth to speak, but he was no sure what to say. Why wouldn't she look at him? Why didn't she want him to touch her? They'd known each other for a very long time. surely Bulma liked him still, now that he was one person? He let a pout rise to his lips when she shifted out of his grasp.  
  
"Don't." Bulma said, keeping her voice steady and letting her hands ball into small fists. Her long fake nails tried to dig into her palms, they were painted a shade of red that matched blood almost exactly. She had been searching for the perfect red to wear for Vegita for years, and about six months ago she had discovered it. Obviously he never said anything about whether he liked it or not, perhaps he didn't even notice it. but Bulma figured he probably did. She knew he was more observant than most men, whether he talked about his thoughts or kept them to himself. Vegita had other ways of demonstrating his internal conflicts and desires. He was a master at touch, skilled with sex and giving pleasure. Vegita was generally not a selfish lover in any sense. Bulma knew there was something that made him that way, because she believed that otherwise he would take whatever he wanted without so much as asking. Perhaps his traumatizing life experiences had actually been a good thing - she could never be certain. He didn't talk about himself enough to give her an indication. But she did know that he made her feel good in places she hadn't even known were a part of her before she met him.  
  
Well so much for mind-blowing sex. the man standing beside her didn't look at her like he was thinking naughty things.. He looked at her like he might look at his sister. the way Goku looked at her. He expressed willingness to try and comfort her if she was upset, and clearly intended to protect her - he was the strongest man alive after all - from anything that might do her harm. But it was weird. it was disturbing and frightening and it made Bulma feel like a bird trapped in a glass box. She sighed and relaxed, leaning heavily on her hands, which rested at the base window, gripping the sill for balance. She leaned her head forward a little and closed her eyes, drawing in a breath and releasing it in a sigh.  
  
"Vegito. I can't turn you back into Goku and Vegita. Your DNA is totally different. there isn't anything I can do."  
  
Vegito blinked at Bulma and put his hands on the windowsill beside hers, leaning forward a little to try and catch her eyes. His own were bright and aware. "I know Bulma-san, don't worry about it, I'm much stronger like this than I was before. Er. but I think I broke the gravity room. Again. Can you fix it?"  
  
Bulma clenched her teeth and looked at Vegito out of the corner of her eye. "You broke it again? Vegito you're too strong for the gravity room, its just going to break again if I fix it. you're gonna have to train somewhere else. Why don't you see if Gohan will spar with you? Or maybe Goten and Trunks? I can't keep wasting time fixing that thing if you're only gonna break it again. besides you have three sons now and Gohan's called me twice already today because he wants to see you. You can't keep avoiding them like this. Your condition is permanent. You're their father and they want to see you. Trunks and Goten too."  
  
Vegito frowned distastefully at Bulma, he wanted her to fix the gravity room. He had a hard time making himself care about much besides training and fighting. Where he had been intent on raising his power as two people, that determination seemed to have multiplied tenfold since the fusion. Vegito found himself waking up around three in he morning, thinking about how nice it would feel to punch and kick and fight. He thought about it all day, his body and mind constantly pushed him to find a way to train more. In fact he knew Bulma was worried that he would leave all together and go looking for opponents. She wasn't far from the truth, the thought had crossed his mind already a few times. He could Instant Transmission to all the biggest energies he could sense and fight to his heart's content. but he was bound to this weak planet by his family and friends.  
  
Vegito's body burned constantly with the desire to fight. He felt, on one hand, like the perfect Saiyajin, but on the other hand the need to battle was slowly eating away at his mind. Even now, he could plainly see that Bulma was upset and that she needed comfort, but he could only think about getting the gravity room fixed fast so he could train again. It was very difficult to control the surge of battle lust in his belly. He already knew what it came from, not that it did him any good to simply possess the knowledge. Bulma told him that there were abnormally high levels of endorphins flying through his mind, but there was also a steep rise in the level of testosterone his body was producing. The combination, for a Saiyajin, meant that he got high off battle, that was how she explained it to him. Battle caused the endorphins, which were already plentiful, to rise further and circulate thoroughly, making him feel good, pleasured, and the testosterone spawned aggression. What she said was definitely right, but it didn't help at all. He still thought it would be most pleasurable to rip something into shreds. With his teeth.  
  
This was not behavior he should be demonstrating to his boys. It didn't bother him any but it would bother their mothers plenty, and a frying pan over the head was not something Vegito wanted at the moment. He frowned as Bulma eyed him, and tried to think of something suitable to say to her.  
  
"Bulma-san I have to train." He trailed helplessly, his fists clenching the windowsill tightly now, leaving hand-shaped crush marks in the wood. Bulma turned to face him, her eyes alight with fury.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not fixing that gravity room again till you go and spend some time with Goten and Trunks and Gohan! Get moving Vegito, you can train later, you're already strong enough anyway."  
  
Vegito sweatdropped and released the windowsill, raising his hands in front of him and trying to get Bulma to stop screeching. It was infuriating, and for lack of self-control he knew he should probably leave here. But he also knew quite well that the three boys who were now all his sons would want some answers. He sucked in a breath and dropped his hands, crossing his arms over is chest. The Vegita-style pose was intimidating and comfortable, and it accented the light in his eyes nicely. Challenge seeped off of him.  
  
Bulma sweatdropped too, she could practically see him thinking about inflicting pain. She didn't believe for a second that he would lay a finger on her, but it was disconcerting nonetheless to see how much he wanted a fight. She wondered, not for the first time today, if Vegito would eventually lose his mind and turn 'Buu' on the Earth and the rest of the universe simply for lack of release. She would have to find something to counter the testosterone. That's what she was intending on inventing while he went to see his sons. She already had some ideas which she knew would be quite successful, but she was concerned that whatever she gave him would either not work because of his high immune system, or that he would become unmanageable unless he was under its influence. It was a difficult situation, delicate like snow waiting to avalanche.  
  
"Fine then. I'll go see them." He said, snorting at Bulma. Vegito turned, summoned up a small ki-blast, and blew a hole through the lab wall to create an exit for himself. He ignored Bulma's indignant squawk as he stepped gleefully over the rubble he'd created and blasted into the sky, leaving a crater in the otherwise unhurt lawn below him.  
  
A chunk of grass hit Bulma in the face and she growled at the empty sky overhead like he might be able to hear her. "Vegito! Damn you! You can fix your own stupid gravity room if you're gonna be such an ass! Grrr.stupid saiyajins.think destruction is fun. hn." Bulma glared for a few moments longer at the small crater and the hole in her lab wall. She went over to her laptop and shut it, deciding a break from thinking on this was in order. Several repair droids had already filtered into the room and were busily beginning to rebuild the destroyed section of lab. Bulma wasn't interested in watching them, so she left through the proper door and made her way through the halls of Capsule Corporation to the kitchen, where she set out to look for something to have for lunch. Worry creased her brow despite her anger. As she sliced an apple for herself and sat at the deserted table with her legs pointedly crossed, her thoughts ran repeatedly in circles, and a swell of fear welled in her. He was violent.but not in the good controlled way. he was just violent. Temperamental, disinterested. like a distracted child waiting to throw a tantrum, only this child could blow things up.  
  
Bulma stuffed a slice of apple in her mouth and looked at the pale surface of the table, trying to ignore her worries; a brutally ineffective method of dealing with them.  
  
============  
  
"Trunks! Trunks hurry up. Hurry or my mom'll come looking for us!" Goten cried seriously, his hands stuffed with capsules. The capsules were all filled with food and clothes and games, most of it was Trunks' stuff. Goten had his own stuff capsulated and in his pockets. They were loaded down to the point where his pants were ready to fall off. Despite being forced to carry everything, Goten was still incredibly excited. This was brilliant. and it would be so much fun! He was so happy to have a best friend like Trunks, who was super smart and always had the best ideas. A whole year's worth of training and eating and relaxing, and they wouldn't even get in trouble, because nobody would know they were gone. Goten told Chichi he was sleeping over at Trunks', and Trunks told Bulma he was sleeping over at Goten's, and the both of them packed enough stuff to last them a year or more. Now all they had to do was find a way to sneak into the Time Chamber without Dende catching them, and they would be all set. Fortunately for Goten, who was fresh out of ideas, Trunks had already taken care of that aspect of their situation as well.  
  
"Goten don't be such a baby, who cares if your mom tries to catch us? We're way faster. we'd be gone before she could get half-way into the room. Here, put all those capsules in this capsule, makes it easier to carry." Trunks opened up a capsule and stuffed the rest of their capsules in it, handing the single cylindrical item to Goten with a stern look "Now do you remember what you have to do? Don't screw it up Goten. kay?"  
  
Goten nodded dutifully and grinned. He opened his bedroom window and climbed out. Trunks followed him and shut the window behind him. He flew beside Goten and they discussed their plan once more. Goten asked Trunks how come he couldn't know all the details, and Trunks repeated to him, with a dramatic tone in his voice, that Goten was dumb and he would mess it up if he knew everything. Goten protested vehemently, but Trunks just laughed and repeated what he'd said, a grin stretching over his face. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and his pale lavender hair flew back thanks to the wind blowing in their faces. They flew towards the lookout, trying to keep their ki as low as they could and still fly.  
  
A huge ki rocketed past Goten and Trunks as they were flying away from the Son household. Both of them stopped immediately, turning around in midair and staring after the figure. A crack sounded in their ears from the broken sound barrier. He was going fast.really fast. Goten's mouth dropped open and he stared after the rapidly disappearing form. "That's. my otousan?" He said with confusion evident in his voice, looking at Trunks for some answers. Trunks knew everything after all.  
  
Unfortunately for Goten, Trunks; face bore the same stupefied expression as the young Son. "No stupid, that was my papa. baka. Not yours. But his ki sure feels funny."  
  
Goten's face crinkled with thought, a soft crease forming between his brows as he hovered in place. "I think it was both. maybe Bulma-san couldn't fix him. does that mean he's both our dads?" Goten's eyes blinked in Trunks' direction now, wide and waiting for the older boy to explain everything to him.  
  
Trunks struggled to come up with an explanation that sounded believable for Goten. Really he had no idea, he had yet to meet Vegito and he was certainly freaked out at the mere thought of what would happen when that day came. How was it possible that his papa, whom he looked up to totally and completely; his papa whom he believed to be the strongest in the universe whether he could beat Goku or not; his papa who was a prince. how was it possible for him to simply cease to exist? It was like he was dead. Actually, it was worse than that. he was joined with Goten's tousan. what a horrible blow to his pride! To be eternally united with his rival. To lose his sense of self and his free will and his very essence..and to have to share a body and a mind and a personality with Son Goku! Trunks was outraged in place of Vegita, he was outraged for Vegita. He glared at Goten for a moment, trying to keep himself from crying like a stupid baby. He would NOT cry in front of Goten. Goten was the baby, not him. Trunks shook his head forcefully and ran his fingers frustratedly through his bangs, hating the hue of his hair because it made him appear more human than saiyajin, and so made him a disgrace to his papa. He balled his fists and took a forceful swing at Goten's face.  
  
"Shut up Goten! He's not both our dads. my mom is gonna find out how to fix them, duh. This is just for a little while 'till she does, and we're not gonna talk to stupid Vegito. it'll be weird. You can't talk to him, ok? You gotta promise or. or. I'll give you a Wet Willie! So we're not gonna talk to him until he's two people again." Trunks stared at Goten challengingly, in a manner as much like Vegita as he could muster. Unfortunately, Goten seemed to be either immune or oblivious or perhaps both, he was not intimidated or affected in the least by Trunks' glare, in fact he seemed only to be more curious now.  
  
"But why Trunks.? I wanna talk to him! It'll be really cool! Like meeting a whole new fighter! Maybe he has special moves he can teach us! It'll probably be just like when we're Gotenks. and that works fine from what everyone tells us, remember?"  
  
"No Goten its different! This is why you let me do the thinking and decision-making. Vegito isn't that kind of fusion, he's a whole different person. I'm not explaining this to you anymore, you're too dumb to get it. Come on, lets get to the Lookout before someone realizes what's going on and starts looking for us.  
  
Trunks glared at the spot where Vegito had flown and sucked in a breath, his chest feeling tight. He rose his ki and turned around, flying towards Dende's Lookout faster than he had been going before. He wanted to get there and get this over with, in fact he was starting to think it was a bad idea. What if something happened while they were inside the Chamber and they destroyed the door? Fortunately they could become Gotenks and escape, but that was hard work and it would take a long time. Trunks frowned as he saw the Lookout coming up in his field of vision. Dende and Mr. Popo were standing on the edge of it, apparently they knew that Goten and Trunks were coming.  
  
"Come on baka, they know we're here, lets go."  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten's wrist and yanked him along quickly, pumping his ki fast around him. He could not shake the feeling of dread that welled in his stomach when he realized that even after a whole year in there, only a day would pass out here and Vegito would likely still be around when they came out. He wondered if maybe they could find the dragonballs and leave them in the chamber for a year, so that they could wish Vegito back into Goku and Vegita when they exited the room. Trunks frowned upon realizing that the balls had just been used. They would have to wait a whole year before they could be found at all, and even then, they were Earth's balls, and the Chamber was another dimension. It was unlikely that keeping them in there would change anything. Trunks sighed to himself and dragged Goten in with him for a landing.  
  
End Part One To Be Continued.  
  
So there you have it, what does everyone think? I know the first part here is short, but I think its probably a lot easier to write many shorter chapters rather than fewer long chapters. The future parts will probably be longer however, this is mostly an introduction of sorts. I appreciate any feedback you have at all, whether it be good or bad. I'm not easily offended, though I don't think I put anything in here that is offensive. er.yeah. Tell me what you think! 'Till next time!  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	3. battle me

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Two: Battle Me  
  
There are only so many things that one little boy can look after when he is planning to deceive the God of the Earth. Trunks, however, was a genius, but it seemed that even he could not pull the whole plan off without a hitch. He felt worry swelling in his tummy, but he forced it away as any brave warrior should. He glanced over at Goten as they flew towards the two figures who were standing on the edge of the Lookout awaiting their arrival. Goten appeared to be completely content. He had a big happy smile plastered across his face and his hair flew back behind him from the wind. He was obviously trusting entirely that Trunks would lead them through this without a hitch. Figures.  
  
Trunks frowned and lowered his brows, but it was hard to be grumpy when the prospect of spending so much time training and eating and just generally goofing off with Goten hovered ahead of them. They looked at one another. Goten's face was still expectant and trusting. Trunks' expression mirrored Goten's. He pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue just for the hell of it, grinning and flying fast ahead of Goten. The younger boy struggled to catch up to his best friend, rocketing along behind him, calling Trunks' name with a whine.  
  
Trunks set his feet down on the lookout. Dende came over to him with Mr. Popo; they both appeared to be confused by the boy's appearance. Trunks wanted to do this as quickly as possible. He had the powder stashed in an extra capsule in his pocket. He pulled said capsule out and let a grin slide over his features cunningly. The vial.rather the capsule, contained a pretty pink substance which Trunks had created himself in his mother's lab. He'd used her notes and her supplies, working when she took her afternoon breaks, if she took them, and sometimes sneaking into he lab in the night or better, the very early morning. It hadn't taken very long, and now Trunks had exactly what he needed. He hit the release on the capsule and threw it between Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
Trunks quickly flew away, he wanted to get out of the area before the powder got into the air. Goten, however, was still flying towards The Lookout, and he didn't know about the powder so he had no reason to stop. Before Trunks could stop him, Goten landed in front of Dende and Mr. Popo. Figures it would have to be the exact moment that the pink substance exploded from the capsule and floated through the air, landing on Goten and Dende and Mr. Popo. All three of them blinked, looking around at the strange substance. Goten sniffed it. Dende did the same thing. A crinkly look came over Goten's face and he sneezed loudly, sending more of the powder flying through the air. Mr. Popo was also covered in the substance by this time; they all were. Trunks could only stare after the three of them with mild horror on his face as one by one, large, glazed smiles ran over the three creature's faces. Goten and Dende were first to lose it, followed closely by Mr. Popo. Dende giggled and took a wobbly step away from the area, looking around at the sky stretched over him with awe in his eyes. Trunks heard him mumbling to himself as he staggered around. Mr. Popo simply wandered away completely; he disappeared into the Lookout buildings and didn't return.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped big time. He had been expecting Goten to somehow mess something up, perhaps by leaving a clue as to their whereabouts lying around, or maybe by simply blurting out their plan to Dende. But this. this was much worse. Trunks was glad that the powder was only effective if inhaled, he held his breath and swooped over to Goten, who was sitting contentedly on his ass, peering at the sky and the area surrounding him. He barely seemed to register Trunks' presence when he was picked up around the waist and hauled off in the direction of the Time Chamber.  
  
Trunks growled at his stupid best friend and carried him up into the Lookout buildings. The Time Chamber was only supposed to be used once in a lifetime. but what were the consequences if you went inside twice? Goten and Trunks had both spent a long time in there when training for their fight as Gotenks. They knew perfectly well that it was an ideal training environment, and since they brought everything they needed to watch TV and movies, they were all set. They even brought video games.and lets not forget food! But right now Trunks didn't care about any of that. He dropped Goten on the floor beside the Time Chamber door and frowned deeply at the younger boy's state. He was totally out of it. A euphoric smile was pasted firmly in place on his face. His eyes were half closed, watering from the corners so that it looked like Goten was crying, though he was, in all probability, laughing so hard and so thoroughly that he could scarcely function.  
  
Trunks opened the door to the chamber. He wondered if it was supposed to be locked, but it swung right in for whatever reason. The whiteness that was another dimension gleamed appealingly through the doorway. Trunks yanked Goten inside and slammed the door shut.  
  
===========  
  
Vegito felt Trunks' and Goten's ki as he rocketed through the sky towards the Son household, but he didn't bother to stop. Why make this visit more complicated than it had to be? It would only keep him from training if he stayed here; there wasn't any reason at all to stay.  
  
The slice of his mind that was still rational and emotional argued with him that little Goten would be quite hurt if he didn't at least get a personal visit from what remained of his real father, but Vegito brushed the concern aside easily enough. If Goten had spent seven whole years all alone what did it matter if he spent a little bit longer without a father?  
  
As he finished that thought Vegito snarled in distaste. Despicable! This was not like either of his previous selves! Vegita half had always been a stubborn ass towards his brat, but he had never gone so far as to really stop caring what happened to the boy. And Goku half was likely the most irresponsible parent on the planet, but that had nothing to do with lack of love for his kids. Vegito did have some excitement at the thought of seeing Gohan, however, because he knew that if provoked strongly enough Gohan could be a serious opponent in battle. None of these musings really stayed on Vegito's mind for very long. He set his feet down on the soft green grass that grew all around the small house where Gohan's ki rested.  
  
Vegito pushed the front door to the house open - carefully so that it didn't crumble at his fingertips - and he stepped inside, peering around the cheerful kitchen curiously. Chichi was standing at the sink washing dishes. A garbage can was sitting on the floor beside her, at least half- full of cracked and broken plates. She had a tendency to snap them while washing, thanks to her rather tense hands. Vegito blinked at her backside, a frown curling on his lips.  
  
'What did Kakorotto ever see in this idiot woman. *growl* at least Bulma is attractive for a human.' He thought this to himself as he stared at Chichi's colourful clothing and her slipper-clad feet. He was disturbed by his desire to harm her, that was not something that Goku would have done, nor even Vegita. As it was Vegito's palms curled tightly and energy built in his fists as he watched Chichi in complete silence. She had done nothing at all to provoke him and still he wanted to fight, wanted to hurt her. A hand closing over his shoulder startled him out of his reflections. He responded by whirling around and firing a large ki-blast at Gohan's head.  
  
"Whoa! Yikes! Dad. er. Vegito, its me Gohan! Watch where you're aiming those things!" Gohan closed his thumb and forefinger over a smoking spike of his hair, which had just barely escaped the brunt of the blind attack. The wall behind him was decimated beyond repair; ashes and rubble were still settling. Gohan had an uncertain look on his face, the look of someone who is approaching a strange animal that appears feral at best. He slowly stood to his full height, but his eyes never left the slightly shorter man standing before him. He appeared mistrustful now. Gohan generally had a happy, carefree look on his face when he was around his father, but this new being posed an unpredictable threat and he had his guard up.  
  
Chichi was staring at Vegito with fury building on her face. She was the proverbial volcano, ready to blow its top and spew lava and smoke all over the innocents at her feet. The only difference is that this particular volcano didn't recognize the being who stood before here with a challenging smirk on his face. Her lips fell open in confusion and she struggled for something to say, but having nothing she brought her frying pan from behind her back and aimed to thwap the newcomer over the head with it. Chichi was shocked when Vegito's hand came up to snatch the pan from her grasp. She heard a groaning sound as the metal twisted and crumpled easily at the stranger's will. He dropped the tiny little metal ball that was her frying pan into her palm and favoured her with a grin. Chichi made a small gasp and passed out cold, Gohan caught her easily before she hit the floor.  
  
The demi-saiyajin offered only a dark, unhappy look to Vegito. He carried Chichi out of the room and set her prone form on the living room couch, pulling a blanket over her and returning to what remained of the kitchen to speak with his. to speak with Vegito. He sweatdropped uncertainly and shifted on his feet, nervousness coming over him. As it was, Vegito didn't seem real friendly-like, and Gohan had enough trouble expressing what was on his mind to begin with, never mind all this complicated extra stuff on top of it. He opened his mouth, doing better at trying to speak than Chichi had moments before.  
  
"V-Vegito. uhm. hi. Why are you here?"  
  
The Saiyajin gave Gohan a calculating look. "You're my brat. I came to see you. Duh. so you wanna spar?" His countenance changed in mere seconds as his thoughts turned full-force towards fighting and training. As it was his power level was very high and he hadn't even powered up yet. Vegito could feel anticipation for battle brewing in his belly, it urged him to do something to make Gohan fight with him. He advanced a few paces, staring unblinkingly up at his son, his desires plain on his face. "Fight me." He balled his fists and began to raise his ki, assuming that Gohan would follow suit and they could battle.  
  
Gohan was made nervous by this display, he put his hands up in an apologetic gesture and blushed some, shaking his head. "I. I can't. I'm studying. I've got school, remember?" The half saiyajin felt horrible, his father never wanted to do much of anything with him and here lay the opportunity to spend time with what remained of the man and he was turning it down. He did have schoolwork to do, never mind that he already knew all of what he needed to know, it made what he said the truth to say it like this. Deception was certainly not one of Gohan's stronger points.  
  
Vegito snorted and waved Gohan's protests thoughtlessly away, taking two steps closer to him so that they were nearly nose to nose. "Battle me." He ordered this time, a snarl forming in the back of his throat. He bared his teeth at Gohan and raised a fist to grasp the front of the boy's shirt. He made to push Gohan backward through the hole he'd blown in the kitchen wall so they could go outside and fight, but Gohan sidestepped his shove and moved away from Vegito, out onto the lawn. Whatever happened, Vegito supposed, Gohan would not want to destroy anymore of his mother's home.  
  
Gohan was feeling distinctly nervous about Vegito's behavior. He frowned inwardly, his thoughts running in fearful little circles. Vegito was dangerous! He had already attacked without provocation, and now half the Son kitchen was gone and Chichi's precious frying pan was little more than a lump of iron. Well, actually the last part wasn't really so bad... in fact, now that he thought about, maybe he should try to be a little more open-minded. Vegito was here to stay, once things got settled down then it'd be normal for him to be around.. Vegito was half his very own father after all. Gohan straightened up and tried not to look too nervous, though really he was naturally uncertain around Goku thanks to his prolonged absences during Gohan's younger years. He felt hesitant tension building in his chest. "You. want to battle with me?" He asked the grinning countenance that was only slightly familiar looking. He could feel warmth wafting off of Vegito's skin, he was warm like Goku had been. Gohan recalled that he liked to hug his father when he was much younger, perhaps it was the saiyajin blood in him or maybe he was just really healthy or something, but Gohan very much enjoyed being close to his father, it made him feel safe. Now he wanted that same security back, he wanted to have his father back.  
  
Vegito frowned impatiently at the boy he was standing before. Gohan's face was rather blank, he was staring slightly downwards to meet Vegito's eyes, but he seemed to be thinking to himself rather than focusing on his challenger. Vegito poked Gohan pointedly in the chest. "Come boy, we're going to battle, think later, fight me now."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "Vegito. I'll fight you but. I don't want to. why do you want to battle me? Can't we maybe. uhm. eat lunch or something? Aren't you hungry?" Vegito's eyes brightened visibly and a large, expectant grin came over his face. He put his hands to his stomach, which growled accordingly.  
  
"Yeah! Now that you mention it, I'm starving! But after we eat I'm going to kick your sorry ass brat." Vegito trailed off on that line of speech with a low chuckle, eyeing Gohan carefully. Gohan shivered and wished his father would come back and give him a hug. He lowered his head a little.  
  
"Vegito. are you. are you my father now? I mean. uhm. I know you're half him. but are you going to treat me like I'm your son?" Gohan looked at his feet uncertainly, this was hard to ask. He longed for the closeness that he had never truly received from anybody. He wanted not to be alone anymore. The man standing before him only made him feel more lost, and more isolated, however Gohan hoped that if Vegito was here for good then maybe he could be persuaded to play a more prominent role in his children's lives. Not only himself, Goten too. And Trunks. Trunks would have brothers now.sort of. But Chichi and Bulma. there would no doubt be something awful and violent and loud between them. ultimately though, Gohan thought they'd have to come to a compromise of sorts, so that they could both have Vegito and so that they could each take care of their own children. Gohan suspected he and Goten and Chichi might end up moving to CC in the near future.  
  
Vegito frowned at the boy standing before him, aggression building in him, he wanted to smack Gohan for even asking him such a dumb question, except Bulma's earlier words rang true in his mind. He could not seem to escape the fact that the brat was his own spawn. He would just have to find a way around that. or perhaps it could even work to his advantage. hmm.  
  
Gohan turned away from Vegito when he didn't receive any answer to his question. He took it for a 'no' and proceeded towards the pantry to collect food to cook for lunch. Gohan had taken a Home Economics class at Orange Star High, and he'd discovered he was quite good at all kinds of cooking. He enjoyed it thoroughly, however pastries and cakes and muffins seemed to be his strong point. But anybody. well maybe with the exception of Goten. anybody else could steam rice, that was simple.  
  
Vegito watched Gohan from his place standing with his arms crossed over his chest, he eyed the boy scrupulously, watching the way he moved, seeing the natural grace in him which indicated that he was a fighter. The powerful build of his shoulders and the musculature that was visible through the material of his shirt demonstrated his Saiyajin heritage. Vegito smiled approvingly at the boy, feeling rather better now that he would get to fight. He took a seat at the table, turning his back on the destroyed wall of the kitchen; he focused instead on Gohan and his actions. After about ten minutes of watching and thinking, Vegito was drawing slow but sure conclusions about what sort of relationship he wanted to have with his son. He didn't despise the boy or want to kill him, he approved of his intelligence, though he thought some fatherly coaxing would certainly help with how much of a wimp Gohan seemed to be under various kinds of pressure. He wanted to give the boy confidence in himself and his abilities, but he also wanted to see him reach the highest potential that he could in battle. Gohan was setting dishes and chopsticks on the table when Vegito finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes Gohan. you are my son, and I'm gonna treat you like you are. you need to train more, to get stronger. I'll train you."  
  
Gohan sighed. Hearing that tugged him in two completely different directions. On one hand, he felt honoured and excited that Vegito was going to train him, however on the other hand, he was scared that he would never obtain what he really wanted out of a relationship with Vegito like this. Gohan blinked at the figure seated rather impatiently at the table with his arms folded over his chest. He was leaning back in his chair, looking at the ceiling uninterestedly. Gohan moved away from the rice on the stove and approached Vegito curiously. He stood a few paces away from him and studied him, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable with himself.  
  
"You. only want to train me then." He trailed quietly, disappointment written all over his face and apparent in his voice.  
  
Vegito didn't look at him. "Ah, I am offering my skills to you, I wish to train you so that you may obtain your full potential and be powerful, as you were meant to be."  
  
"But. why? How come you're like this. is. where's the side that's my father? Isn't there some Goku left in you? You're talking all weird and. and. you're not. him."  
  
"Idiot brat, if course I am not him, I am neither Vegita nor Goku, I am Vegito, get used to it. You should be honoured that I'm offering to train you, I'm the most powerful being in the universe."  
  
Gohan felt his chest tighten. He didn't like hearing this, it was like the mixture if Vegita's overconfidence and pride was only backed up by Goku's sheer power and indifference. The combination was kind of like Vegita - more so than it was Goku - though their voices were a perfect, eerie blend, and the body that Vegito possessed was perfect in every way that Gohan could see, save the fact that he lacked a tail.  
  
"Yeah but. don't you care about anything besides fighting?"  
  
"Why should I? Nothing else is worth my time or efforts."  
  
Gohan's heart sank at that. He visibly sagged and grit his teeth to keep himself from crying like a damn baby in front of Vegito. He piled rice onto the man's plate and gave himself rice as well, taking a seat across from Vegito at the table. He looked at the black-haired Saiyajin, etched the details of his smooth face and determined countenance firmly into his memory. "Me and Goten and Trunks aren't worth your time.?"  
  
Vegito frowned at that and chewed thoughtfully, but he never bothered to answer; he couldn't really decide whether the three boys were worth much of anything to him that didn't have to do with their power. He really didn't know.  
  
Gohan continued to watch him sadly as he poked at his meal.  
  
End Part Two To Be Continued.  
  
Hey hey, here's part two ! ^_^ Uhm, I suppose not too much happened in this part, but I need to build up some background and such before the fic can really take off. Hah! Trunks and Goten made it into the Time Chamber! Mwahah! Yay. and what about Gohan and Vegito, what do people think of how they are interacting? My Gohan's kinda traumatized at the moment, but hopefully he'll be bettery soon. Ttyl, ciao!  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	4. replacement father

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Three: Replacement Father  
  
Gohan stared at Vegito as he slowly shoveled rice into his mouth. He was still hungry, despite being uncomfortable and upset. He was half saiyajin, after all, hunger was nearly always present in him. He tensed as Vegito's eyes flickered in his direction. The fusion snorted at Gohan, pushing his empty platter away and clicking his teeth together. Gohan swallowed nervously.  
  
"Did you have enough to eat? there's more.... "  
  
Vegito's fists slammed down on the table, instantly reducing it to a pile of splintered wood on the floor. Gohan sweatdropped and hopped to a standing position, his hands in nervous fists. He wasn't sure what to do, he had no way of predicting Vegito's actions.  
  
"Come boy, we battle now. If you can keep up with me maybe I'll do something you want to do later."  
  
Vegito snorted once more like he already knew it was stupid to expect that Gohan could keep up with him in a fight. He grinned as he realized that he was the most powerful being in the entire universe. And this boy...his son....was second to him. He was honoured by that, and so he felt like training Gohan to be almost as powerful as himself would be a definite way of maintaining his own status.  
  
Gohan's heart fluttered in his chest. Vegito would do something he wanted to do? This made him uncertain, he never knew his father to be at all reliable, though he wasn't a man to break his word unless it was the only choice presented to him. But Vegita.... Gohan suddenly wished he had spent more time with Vegita while Goku was dead. Maybe then this wouldn't be as weird for him. As it was, Gohan resolved to do his best, to prove himself to Vegito. Slacking off never got anybody anywhere. Running away was even worse. The only thing to do was follow Vegito out to battle.  
  
Vegito stood from the table, a healthy sized grin still on his lips and a crackling electricity in his countenance. He raised his ki and blasted straight upwards, creating a large hole in the kitchen ceiling. He was aware of Gohan's sigh at the destruction, but it felt nothing short of satisfying to him. Gohan followed him out and up.  
  
Vegito led Gohan to the place where they had first battled Radditz. The earth stretched out before the pair, dry and dusty and devoid of anything save various craters from previous battles. Vegito selected this spot because he didn't want to hurt any heedless little humans with his might, he didn't like the thought of senseless slaughter in that particular context, though it seemed very appealing when he thought of it from other angles. Gohan seemed to relax when he saw their destination, Vegito glanced at him from the corner of his eye and flashed his teeth.  
  
"Ok boy, prove your strength to me and we'll see how much you deserve my company." Vegito favoured Gohan with a confident look and he let himself drop to the earth, spreading his legs and leaning forward. His stance was neither Goku's nor Vegita's, obviously. Gohan realized that this might be more challenging than he'd anticipated when he saw the unfamiliar stance. It was confident, like everything else about Vegito. Gohan dropped into his own stance and locked eyes with the Saiyajin fighter. He shivered at the ferocity in his opponent.  
  
Gohan tried to push thoughts of his mother and brother and his studies from his mind. He was going to go to college, that's what he had been studying for, but really he wasn't s sure that's what he wanted to do. Vegito's appearance was a welcome distraction from his lonely confusion. Gohan had pictured himself married or at least seeing someone by now... it bothered him that he wasn't involved. He'd really thought things would go differently with Videl. After she was wished back he'd been excited to see her. Unfortunately she'd explained to him that she needed some time to think. It wasn't a definite no... just... a depressing let down. Gohan felt anger brewing inside him now. He was angry at his loneliness and his weakness. He figured that one of the reasons Videl had turned him away was because of the changes in himself. After training on the Kai planet Gohan had returned to Earth with fresh confidence. He'd straightened up and started looking people in the eyes when he spoke instead of nervously glancing at his toes. He'd felt much better about himself, stronger in ways that he'd always felt weak. Videl had been put off by it. Girls were so complex... Gohan wasn't even sure why it bothered her that he'd changed. He had been expecting her to be happy for him, but instead she was intimidated by him. Gohan supposed that wasn't s strange... Videl was composed of irrationality and anger as well as weakness. She reacted in a volatile manner quite often, even to little things.  
  
Gohan sighed, her turning him away made him feel bad about himself. He was glad for the challenge before him, and determined to do his best. If he had nothing else to hold onto to keep himself from crumbling, then at least he could fight. He was good at battle, he didn't enjoy it much though. Fortunately, this was sparring and not real battling. Or so he believed.  
  
Vegito frowned at Gohan's thoughtful face. He found himself picking out the flaws in his son, but he urged himself not to be so critical. He huffed a breath and motioned for Gohan to bring it on.  
  
Vegito watched as Gohan hardened his eyes and his body language, straightening, tensing. He felt warmth tingle his senses. It marked the distinct rise in Gohan's ki. Vegito smirked more deeply at the teen and waited until Gohan's ki level matched his own. When it did, he lunged forward aggressively, slamming an unforgiving fist solidly into Gohan's jaw. The half-saiyajin's eyes grew wide with shock and he flew backwards off his feet, smashing into a pile of rocks and mud somewhere behind where he'd been standing. Vegito didn't stop there, he flew straight after Gohan, tossing boulders from his path. He grabbed the stunned brat and yanked him by his ankle from the rubble surrounding him. He tossed Gohan up and shot a white blast at him. The energy struck Gohan and sent him flying once more, only this time he went up. Vegito prepared himself to fly after his opponent and beat on him some more.  
  
Gohan grit his teeth as he felt the second attack connect with his backside. The heat of Vegito's ki was terrible and powerful. His clothing was singed immediately from the white hot power and he felt blisters forming on his back. Gohan struggled to twist around in the air and block, however he found himself already flying up into the clouds, propelled by the power of the blast. Gohan sucked in a heavy breath and forced himself not to power up anymore than he already was, he sensed that if he powered up then Vegito would as well, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. He was just getting off on the wrong foot. He felt a little better to be out of range of another attack. Gohan finally managed to twist himself around in the air, but when his gaze fell upon the Earth far below he discovered Vegito to be gone.  
  
Vegito used his Instant transmission to disappear from Gohan's view right before the brat had a chance to turn and face him. He reappeared behind Gohan and aimed an attack at him, lunging forwards with his fists together, prepared to smash into Gohan's smoking back and send him back to the rocky terrain below.  
  
Vegito's fighting style was confident and forceful. He enjoyed surprising an opponent, getting the better of them. Every time his fists and feet connected with Gohan's body a surge of delight flew through him. He felt lust, he felt completion, battle was what he was made for, battle was his sustenance. When he fought he knew there was nothing else that could make him feel like this.  
  
Vegito was also a very talented fighter, he was watching closely for Gohan to come back at him, watching for the half-saiyajin to turn on him with some kind of surprise move or blast. He expected it of the boy, even if Gohan was known to fight fair and square and face to face. However, Vegito underestimated his son's speed and his tolerance for pain. He didn't have a chance to react when Gohan spun around and grabbed his wrists, using kinetic energy as well as his ki to powerfully flip Vegito over his head. While Vegito was still trying to figure out what was going on, Gohan delivered a kick squarely to his chest, sending him flying downwards so fast that the entire planet shook when he hit it. A crater formed in the already littered dirt around him and he sank like a hot knife through butter into the rubble and dust.  
  
Gohan would normally pause a moment to see if the attack had stunned or injured his opponent, however he had seen from the way Vegito started the fight that he was going to use any and all opportunities available to him to attack. Gohan was somewhat pleased with himself for sensing the fusion behind him and successfully ruining his attack. He flew quickly to the dirt below, peering into the crater where the dust was still thick and nearly opaque. Gohan could easily sense Vegito's ki, he took a few steps back and made himself ready for another assault.  
  
The fused saiyajin growled in his chest, spitting dirt from his mouth and rising from the crater. He needed an opportunity to gloat now, but first he had to get Gohan down, hurt him, somehow prove himself stronger. Well that wouldn't be a challenge. He smirked inwardly, reminding himself that he was the most powerful being in the universe. Vegito knew Gohan would be no match for him. Nevertheless, he intended to drag this out, to get the most exercise out of the spar as possible.  
  
He thought momentarily about how he'd insisted Gohan battle with him. Was this a battle or a spar? Even he wasn't sure. He wanted to win, he was competitive in that context. He didn't like the thought of losing even for the sake of teaching something to the brat. But he wasn't planning on killing Gohan... so this was more a spar than a battle - it was a friendly match. Having made his mind up about that, Vegito launched himself out of the dust, straight towards the brat, who he knew was waiting for him at the ready.  
  
He landed before Gohan and dropped into stance, again locking eyes with his opponent and offering a challenging snarl. He pulled his lips back from his teeth and growled. Gohan blinked at him, looking a little puzzled, but not distracted. The next thing Vegito knew he was being forced to block a flurry of powerful attacks; Gohan's knees, fists, feet and elbows flew at him with amazing precision and speed. Gohan even smacked him in the face with his forehead at one point. Vegito blocked where possible, taking a few hits but stopping the majority of them. He wanted this to be a battle of skill, not power. He was careful not to raise his power level at all, intending to do so only if Gohan did it first. He grabbed one of Gohan's wrists and squeezed, placing his free hand on Gohan's shoulder and sweeping his feet out from under him with a cleverly placed leg. Gohan lost his balance and Vegito smashed a knee into his son's rib cage when he hit the dirt. Gohan gasped in surprise, automatically blasting Vegito off of him and panting, attempting to catch his breath.  
  
Vegito landed on his feet not far from Gohan. He smirked in pleasure, happy that his son was able to defend himself against basic attacks. He already knew Gohan was a skilled fighter and he wanted to bring out as much of that as he could with his moves. Vegito readied himself for Gohan's next attack. He preferred to let the brat start things out. It allowed him to pick up on Gohan's fighting style more completely, and at the same time he was able to avoid giving away any of his own techniques.  
  
Gohan caught his breath and hopped to his feet. He made certain to keep any indications that Vegito had hurt him off his face. It wasn't too hard, he was not really hurt from the blow he'd received to his ribs. It did ache some, but not nearly enough to matter. Gohan thought of what attack he might use next. Despite all the thinking going on in the battle, they'd only been at it for a matter of minutes at the most, things moved along quickly. Gohan again attacked Vegito, and again he managed only to get in a few good hits before he was effectively countered and knocked off balance. He grit his teeth with a determined edge and returned to his feet.  
  
"You're good at this Vegito." He stated, wiping a trickle of blood from his cheek. He intoned the words with confidence, trying not to let on that he felt like he had little to no chance in beating his opponent.  
  
The battle continued for some time. Gohan would attack and be beaten to the earth. After awhile, he was starting to look disheveled and he was not doing as well in his attacks. Neither of them had powered up any more, but Vegito could hit a hell of a lot harder than Gohan could. He was taking the heat for his weakness. He was bleeding from several scrapes and slices, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and he had a nasty looking burn over almost all of his back from Vegito's initial blast attack. He staggered to his feet, panting.  
  
"I think I need to take a breather for awhile... besides, mom's gonna be really pissed at me... do you think we could pick this up again tomorrow or something?"  
  
Vegito had just been about to start in harder on Gohan. A dark look crossed his features and he made tight fists of his palms. "What do you mean you want to stop? What kind of warrior are you? Stop!? We aren't even halfway through this boy! I barely have a scratch on me! If you want to quit then you had better think of a way to beat me, because I'm not letting you go until you do."  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped at that and he took a nervous step back from the menacing figure approaching him. He didn't like the way Vegito was looking at him. "Uh... I said I'd spar with you... I can't just up and waste my whole day here... I have a lot of studying to do for college and now I'll have to help Mom fix the kitchen and get a new table... and I'm supposed to go with her to do groceries later... sorry Vegito..."  
  
Vegito shivered angrily, his nails digging into his palms. He saw red. The irrational anger that was caused by the excess testosterone in him made Gohan's reasonable explanation for why he couldn't spar all day seem like an infuriating excuse not to fight. He immediately powered up and launched a large blast at his son, leaping clear over the boy's head to get behind him and kicking him straight into the blast. Gohan was, of course, caught off his guard and was not able to do so much as raise his arms in self- defense. He felt the white hot energy envelope him as he sank into it, fire stretching over his flesh and burning what remained of his clothes straight off his body. Desperate to keep himself from being blackened by the blast, Gohan moved up to super saiyajin and managed to overpower the heat around him. Not before he was injured by it, however. His hair faded back to black moments later and he offered Vegito a confused look.  
  
"Hey I don't wanna fight anymore, ok? really... I've got stuff to do..."  
  
"Brat! I told you to fight me and i mean it! you aren't getting away from me until you can battle your way free!"  
  
Hot anger flared up forcefully inside of Vegito. He hated that his opponent was weak. He hated even more that the boy was his spawn. The anger in him seemed to stem primarily from the Vegita half of things, but Goku half contributed to it as well. Vegito was stopped by Gohan's voice before he could attack the boy again.  
  
"Vegito... you're supposed to be half my father... *frown* he'd never do something like this. What's wrong with you!? Have you talked to Bulma? Do you think she could do something to make you ... you know... normal? Or at least not all battle obsessed like this? Remember before how I asked you if me and Trunks and Goten were worth your time? Are we? Are you just here to fight with me or do you actually care about seeing me?"  
  
Gohan was hard pressed for how he could talk to the saiyajin fusion without making him any angrier than he obviously already was. He was hoping that by using this angle he could search out the soft point in the strange man's composition and use it to his advantage. It made him feel guilty and dishonest to do something like this, but at the same time he felt there was no other way.  
  
Vegito growled at Gohan and lowered his fists, staring at the boy blankly. He grumbled in his chest and tried to think fairly about what the brat was saying. Finally, after furrowing his brows in careful concentration for a minute or two, he allowed his face to relax somewhat. A less evil smile spread on his features and he appeared very much like Goku for the moment.  
  
"Yeah Gohan... I talked to Bulma. She told me she's working on something... *growl* but it sounds stupid." The fusion crossed his arms and sat down on the spot, looking deep in thought. He flickered his eyes back to Gohan and they contained less battle lust, though it was still there. It was eating away at him as he tried to suppress it. It felt unnatural to suppress the angry power twisting in his guts. "Why don't we go fishing brat. The woman can make us dinner when we get back."  
  
Gohan's face became surprised and pleased. He beamed happily and nodded enthusiastically. "Really!? cool, let's go!"  
  
Vegito nodded and flew into the air, waiting for Gohan to catch up with him before blasting off in the direction of one of the larger mountain lakes where the fish were bigger than cows and very delicious. Gohan flew excitedly beside him. Vegito could tell the burn on his back was bothering him from the way he moved, he seemed to be trying not to shift his back if he could avoid it. Vegito snorted at the weakness in his son before he could help himself.  
  
==========  
  
Trunks dragged the oblivious Goten towards the large, comfortable looking beds inside the Chamber. He knew there was plenty of time to let Goten sleep off his dose of pink powder. They had a whole year to spend in this place now. Trunks lifted Goten onto one of the beds, pulling back the blankets and stuffing his best friend under them. Trunks stood over Goten, whose eyes were wide and glassy. He frowned with worry and sat down, taking one of Goten's hands in his own and thinking about what it was going to be like in a year when they exited the time Chamber and returned to the real world. His papa was gone... Trunks couldn't seem to get over that one simple, terrifying fact.  
  
He found himself laying down beside Goten and tugging the blanket over both their heads. He glomped onto his best friend... Goten wouldn't remember any of this, so it was ok to act like a baby now. Only for a little while. Trunks had nobody else to help him feel better. His mommy had been so frustrated in trying to deal with Vegito's presence that she'd barely remembered to check if he was even home at bedtime for the past few days. He sniffled, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth tightly together. Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten as tightly as he dared and hid his face in his best friend's side, fighting with himself for acting like such a stupid baby. He pictured Vegita's stern disappointment should he discover his brat with tears in his eyes. The image quickly faded and this left Trunks even more confused. Goten gurgled and made a giggle noise beside him, and Trunks sniffled again, hugging his friend more tightly. It didn't take very long for Trunks to drift off into a soundless slumber. He clutched onto Goten's warmth and kept his face hidden in his best friend's side the entire time.  
  
It was Goten who ended up waking first. He felt like he'd been smacked over the head really hard or something. His brain seemed to ache no matter how still he made himself lay. Goten didn't think he was up for moving yet, so he yawned and snuggled tightly against the heat that was pressed to his side. He didn't really think about who it could be, him and Trunks slept beside each other lots of the time. He could smell his best friend near him, he could feel the familiar pattern of Trunks' breathing against his skin, and he could hear his companion's heart pumping blood through his body. Goten let a small smile slide onto his face as he realized that wherever he was he was there with Trunks, so everything must be a-okay.  
  
Goten felt a low vibration somewhere in his chest. He'd purred plenty of times before when he woke up happy like this; he liked the feeling of purring, though he wasn't even sure how he made the small sound. Upon exploring himself with his hands on a previous occasion the boy had learned that the sound came from the left side of his chest, very close to his heart. He'd shrugged the information off rather carelessly. As it was Goten was very glad that his mother was nowhere in sight. He loved her very much, but she was loud and angry all the time and overdramatic and scary. Trunks was much better, Trunks knew everything. A pleased grin found its way to Goten's lips upon realizing that for the millionth time. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself to be in a canopy bed. It was large and very soft, the sheets were cool and the blankets over them were pleasantly warm. Trunks' breathing was the most relaxing sound Goten could think of. He glanced down at his bestest friend and raised his free hand to pat Trunks' hair. He smoothed his fingers happily over the light lavender locks and shifted against Trunks, pulling him upwards so they were laying face to face. Goten finished with patting Trunks' hair and moved his fingers over the boy's back, leaving his arm slung lightly over Trunks as he studied the sleeping countenance before him.  
  
Trunks' face was normally sharp and expressive and always very alert looking. His eyes were clear and his hair was kept neat. However, when he was asleep Trunks was much softer looking - his mouth was open a bit and a little drool seeped onto the sheets below him. His cheeks were pale and undisturbed, long lavender lashes barely brushed them. His forehead was calm and free of the distinct little wrinkle Trunks got there when he was thinking about something. His hair had been all mussed and staticky before Goten patted it smooth.  
  
Goten hugged his sleeping friend and wondered where they were. He knew Trunks didn't have a canopy bed... especially not one with blue and purple patterned curtains all around it. He felt for familiar ki, but strangely, the only energy he could sense at all was trunks' and his own. He also noticed that he felt quite heavy. That's what tipped him off. Goten recalled how he'd felt when he'd entered the Time chamber the first time with Trunks - heavier. And he now remembered the bed they were in, and the sheets on it and everything else about the Time Chamber. He recalled the rejuvenation tanks that he'd spent plenty of time in recovering from his spars with Trunks and from his training as Gotenks. He remembered the food replicator that Trunks had invented while they were in there... a handy item which produced plenty of food at the touch of a button. It was perfect for saiyajins, obviously, though real food still tasted better. Since Trunks had come up with the idea he'd duplicated it and built one into his own bedroom, as well as giving his mother the instructions on how to make one. She had, in turn, added the item to her long list of fancy household appliances. She'd also built one for Chichi, but the stubborn woman refused to use it. That was fine by Goten, he was happy to eat his mother's cooking. It tasted better than replicated food anyway.  
  
Goten shook Trunks carefully with his hand, poking the groggy figure in the tummy to impress the urgency of his curiosity upon him. "Trunks... Trunks hey wake up... we're in the Time Chamber Trunks... how'd we get here?"  
  
Trunks didn't open his eyes at first. He thought about where he was and listened to what Goten was telling him. Somehow he managed to reach the conclusion that he was laying against Goten in the most comfortable position he'd ever been in, and he really didn't want to move or wake up at the moment. However, Goten's light pokes to his abdomen and chest were the perfect encouragement he required to force his eyes open. He saw a blurry, unexpected close-up of Goten's face. Specifically, he found himself looking up Goten's nose and he frowned, feeling sleepy and grumpy and confused.  
  
"Nnnn... Shutup Goten... 'm sleepin..." He muttered in attempt to get more snooze time.  
  
Goten's pokes stopped a few moments later, but he shook Trunks again. "But Trunks *whine* I wanna talk to you... how'd we get here? I'm hungry..."  
  
Trunks growled from his chest but it was halfhearted. As much as he constantly convinced himself he was somehow 'above' Goten, the younger boy's persistence always seemed to pay off. Trunks reluctantly blinked the sleep from his eyes and adjusted himself to get a less nasal view of the other half-saiyajin. "You're always hungry Goten... like your dad. You're a bottomless pit. What do you remember last?"  
  
Goten grinned at being called a bottomless pit. His stomach growled as if for emphasis and he offered Trunks a happy smile. "Well... I know we were packing up to come here... but I don't remember how we got here... did Dende catch us? Didjya hafta beat him up?"  
  
"Goten... try thinking before you talk. Of course we didn't beat Dende up, I drugged him and you're a moron so you got drugged too when you breathed in the powder I tossed on him and Mr. Popo. They don't know we got in here, nobody knows. They aren't gonna catch us and now we can play in here for a whole year and eat as much as we want and nobody can stop us. Cool huh?" Trunks grinned at his best friend, looking very proud of himself.  
  
Goten gave Trunks an almost awestruck look, it was obvious he thought it was super cool that Trunks got them in here without barely even trying. "Wow... neato Trunks. I hope I'm smart like you when I get big."  
  
"Dream on... that'd be like your dad being as smart as my mom. Its not gonna happen." Trunks got a depressed sort of shade to his eyes when he said that, it brought his thoughts back to their fathers... or rather the lack thereof.  
  
Goten of course, had about as much tact as a banana. "Hey Trunks how come we're not allowed to talk to Vegito again? I wanna meet him and stuff! I bet he's so cool. You know what!? If we talk to him then maybe he'll train us to be super strong like him!"  
  
Trunks bared his teeth at Goten and his chest rumbled. "Goten... I already told you... he's dumb. wouldn't you rather have your real dad back?"  
  
"Not really... I only met him a few times and he'd probably just leave again anyway... maybe Vegito will stay here and be nice and play games with me..."  
  
"Yeah but that's dumb! My dad's a prince and its stupid that he should have to be stuck in the same body as your dad. He's cooler than your dad and he trains me really well so I can fight like him... Vegito's dumb."  
  
Goten favoured Trunks with an uncertain gaze. On one hand he trusted Trunks more than anybody in the world. On top if that Vegita had, on occasion, allowed him to train along with Trunks in the gravity room. He liked that a lot. When Capsule Corp. held company picnics Vegita never ratted them out for sabotaging things, a few times he even helped. Things like that made Vegita seem like more of a father to Goten than Goku could ever be. He didn't even know Goku, all he knew was that it made Gohan cry a lot when he thought nobody was watching him. He had come in and asked his big brother why he was sad, and Gohan had explained all about Goku to him, about how he taught him to fight and fish and how they went to Namek together and lots of other things, though he broke off crying before he could get much more of his story out to Goten. Goten had been scared and upset that Gohan was sad. He'd given him a big hug and offered him a sticky candy that had melted in his pocket. Gohan had hugged him back tightly and sniffled. Goku was a great hero, brave and 'almost' fearless, but as a father, Goten didn't know him in the least. Vegita was more his father than Goku. Gohan was really the one who played the role. he loved his big brother the most out of anyone in the whole entire world. Well... he loved Trunks and his mommy too... just as much as he did Gohan.  
  
Vegito presented possibility. He was someone new, someone who had yet to let Goten down and make him feel lonely or confused. Vegito was not someone who had a long history of strange and confusing stories stacked behind him, he was completely fresh. Goten wanted to get to know him, he wanted to maybe extract the father figure that he'd been lacking from the combination of the two saiyajins in his life. Trunks' refusal to accept Vegito caused Goten to doubt his own desires.  
  
"Is Vegito a bad daddy like my real dad Trunks?"  
  
Trunks blinked at hearing the question. He thought about Goten, about what might make him ask something like that. "Yeah... he's a bad dad. He just wants to blow things up all the time and he makes my mom grumpy and he eats all the food. Like I said Goten, he's stupid."  
  
"Oh. so... I should think he's stupid too?" Goten's eyes were trusting and clear. It was obvious he placed complete faith in Trunks' decision making abilities.  
  
"Yeah. We're both gonna ignore him. We'll pretend he's not real, cause he won't wanna have anything to do with us anyway. Maybe we'll even stay in here longer than a year... but I guess that wouldn't work very well, if we stayed too long we'd get all old and wrinkly and hairy, and we'd get back to our real time and everyone would think we were someone else."  
  
"Uhm... ok Trunks. Hey can we get up now and get something to eat? I'm super duper hungry."  
  
Trunks nodded and prepared himself to get out of the bed and help Goten get something for himself to eat. He felt relieved that at least for a little while he could forget about Vegito and think abut Goten and him and nothing else. Unfortunately, he knew in his mind that no matter how long he stayed in here, only the most insignificant amount of time could pass on the Earth. Eventually, they would have to go back whether they wanted to or not, and if they didn't, then it was very possible that someone would come looking for them inside the Chamber, especially after what they'd done to Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
End Part Three To Be Continued.  
  
Alrighty everyone, here you go, part three! I hope you people aren't getting too bored by this fic, i know its taking a little while to get it off the ground. Remember, whenever I start writing one of these things I intend to stretch it out to practically novel size. So, your patience with me is greatly appreciated, I can assure you all that I have plenty of plans for this fic, and I believe chapter four shall hold your interest. Of course, you may just hate it, kick me if you do. *grin* As always, I live for feedback, reviews on ff.net and emails, whatever works for yu. ^_^ Laters! *scurries off to try catching Gohan with a box and a stick.*  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	5. fish & fuzz

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Four: Fish and Fuzz  
  
Vegito led Gohan down from the sky, swooping low over the water and letting his ki flare to make it leap up in his wake. He lighted on the opposite shore with a sturdy drop into the sandy beach there. Vegito began to remove his clothing, kicking his boots off first and dropping his gi top and sash on top of them. He pulled his weighted shirt off as well and dropped them on the top of the little pile. His nearly perfect senses caught the sounds of Gohan landing somewhere to his right and following his lead in removing parts of his gi.  
  
The Saiyajin fusion appreciated the feel of warm sunlight dribbled over his back. He took a moment to flex his muscles and twist himself around to face the hot glare from the sky head-on. It made a low purr rumble to life in his chest. Both his Vegita half and Goku half had liked the Earth's warm sunlight at some point in their lives. Although Vegitaseii had been marginally warmer than the Earth, Vegito liked the current temperature just fine.  
  
It was enough to make him want to lay in the sand and merely sunbathe. He had memories of saiyajins on his home planet doing exactly that in their spare time. For all that the moon excited the giant Oozaru living inside of each saiyajin, every one of them loved to bask in the dry heat for hours at a time. Vegito supposed he was no exception, only the brat wanted to do stupid fishing. He didn't care for it. A fish was an opponent that wasn't even worth eating, much less chasing around in the water. He would be much more content to stay on the shore and sun soak.  
  
However, upon looking over to Gohan, Vegito was met with some resistance inside himself. He growled from his chest. 'Grrr... damnit I told the brat I would fish with him...' He thought harder. He wasn't a stupid saiyajin, if very stubborn. He knew that if he didn't spend some sort of time around this brat then he would likely lose the brat as a sparring partner. That would keep him from training. He hadn't even had a chance to begin working out yet, much less get to the point where he trained the boy in a decent manner. This ended up making his decision for him without much difficulty. Laying in the heat would have to wait until later.  
  
Vegito turned to face the lake. He offered it a challenging smirk, a look he tended to give pretty much anything that he faced. He glanced at Gohan from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Alright brat, we'll catch fish and eat them, and then we are going to lay on the beach."  
  
Gohan gave Vegito a nod. He felt strange about this. Vegito was making fishing seem all serious and challenging. With his real father it was supposed to be fun... more like a game than anything else. He saw the way Vegito was looking at him... like he expected something from him. Like he was assessing him. Vegito looked at Gohan the way an agent watches an actor and searches out their talent. Did Vegito expect more than he'd revealed? Even his suggestion about laying on the beach seemed tight and controlled, not very much fun at all. Gohan sighed and took a leap into the water, swimming underneath the surface and approving of the chilly temperature the lake held.  
  
===========  
  
Trunks stretched as he watched Goten leave the bed they'd both been sleeping glomped together on. He let his eyes wander over his friend, his mind feeling surprisingly lazy, happy, and comfortable, considering all the worries squished up into his 'thoughts to be ignored' section of brain. He appreciated the happy, guileless look spread over Goten's face. The other boy was parting the curtains at the foot of the bed and looking out into the bleak, stark whiteness that made up this dimension. As Trunks watched, he leapt to the tiled area on which the canopy bed stood. The lavender haired half-saiyajin could hear his footsteps making their way towards where he had installed the replicator on their last visit.  
  
Trunks yawned and kicked his blankets off. He sat up, realizing that he was already dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing when he'd arrived in the Chamber - a pair of green gi pants and yellow fighting boots, with a black Capsule Corp. t-shirt over his chest. He twisted around to stretch his back and reached his hand to the back of his neck to scratch an itch there. His fingers touched his hair and he frowned, feeling disappointed in himself for being so human looking.  
  
Trunks actually liked his hair a lot, at least he'd liked it until his father had explained to him that all saiyajins had black hair. Any variations of that were dark red or brown. Never lavender. Never blue or blond, only very dark colours. After that Trunks had secretly nursed his personal shame by telling himself he could dye his hair when he was a big boy. He wondered what he could do for his stupid human looking eyes, and he supposed he would just have to get black contacts to wear when other people saw him. Then he would look plenty saiyajin. Of course he would always know that he was a fake, that he could never be good enough to be a proper saiyajin, but he didn't currently have any ideas on how to fix that.  
  
As it was, Trunks tried to push his self-doubts away and focus on Goten. Unfortunately, it seemed that no matter what it was he pushed out of his mind in order to think about Goten and training and eating, he always found something pessimistic or cynical to replace it with. And of course this time was no exception.  
  
Trunks' fingers brushed lower to reach the itch at the back of his neck. Still he was met with soft hair. He frowned, scratching the itch. He felt a little confused, he'd never known himself to have hair growing so low down on his neck. He brought his other hand up to palm the area, coming in contact with much very short hair, almost like a cat's fur or something. It only grew on the back of his neck as far as he could feel. It thinned and disappeared to nothing long before it could reach his throat. Still... this was not normal. This wasn't something saiyajin as far as he knew. He had never seen his daddy with fur like this. In fact, he recalled Vegita telling him that most saiyajin men were hairless save the hair on their heads. Neither saiyajins he knew had a mustache or beard or any underarm hair.  
  
Maybe this was something different? Was it a human thing? Yes... it must be. From studying human anatomy out of his mother's books, Trunks already knew that some men grew hair virtually all over their bodies, but that wasn't until they were at least twenty or even older. He was only nine, he was to young for something like this, right? Nevertheless, as he explored with his fingers and palms, he discovered the short fuzzy fur to reach down the back of his neck. It was thicker over where his vertebrae were, and it fanned over his shoulders, again thinning and diminishing before it reached anywhere else.  
  
Trunks could hear Goten calling his name. He heard an unhealthy buzzing sound coming from where the replicator was, and he figured that something must be wrong with it. He was relieved to have some machinery to concentrate on. He crawled to the end of the bed and was met with Goten's confused, vaguely worried face.  
  
"Hey Trunks, the replicator won't gimme french fries... make it work, k? I'm wasting away Trunks... I'm starving! How come you're sittin' in here anyway? Can we spar later? After we eat? think of how cool it'd be if we found out some cool new move and then only we could do it and nobody else! You know how Gotenks can do the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack? maybe we can both learn it too. Cool huh!?" Goten hopped from foot to foot and waited for Trunks, who was staring dumbly at him, to say something.  
  
Trunks blinked at Goten, looking confused and worried. He quickly forced that appearance from his countenance, shaking his head and hopping to the tiles beside Goten. He made his way towards the replicator with a confident strut to his step.  
  
===========  
  
As Vegito and Gohan were learning about one another through their afternoon fishing fest, Bulma was held up in her lab, slaving away over numbers and glass beakers, adding a little of this here and a little of that there. She was trying to make a serum to keep Vegito's testosterone level down without creating any long-term damage inside of him. After all, she was beginning to accept that there was nothing to be done to separate the two. At least she could try and make him bearable for the year he was to spend on Earth as one person.  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. She was glad she had plenty of Vegito's blood to work with, each time she tested one of her prototype concoctions on a few drops of his blood, something went wrong. Nothing that would kill him, but everything she made was either too powerful or too weak. She watched as her current test serum was completely overridden by Vegito's blood. It wasn't powerful enough. The computer indicated that the other test subject she was trying out would cause Vegito to relax for about an hour, maybe two, but after that he would bounce back to his former overly male self.  
  
She tapped her long red fingernails impatiently on the lab table and thought harder about what on Earth she could use. Maybe what she was using to counter the hormones was too weak. She needed something with different properties. Maybe a dose of something that would kill testosterone instead of countering it would work better? Yes... but that was even more dangerous, if she gave him too strong of a dose he would be completely lacking in the hormone, which could have serious effects on his body. Also, she had to keep in mind that she wanted him to function normally if he wasn't taking the serum... killing his hormones would mean it took him much longer to regenerate them all.  
  
Bulma decided that, for the time being, killing them was actually a good solution. As long as she found the right balance and dose, Vegito would be fine. Bulma set herself to thinking about what she could use that wouldn't harm anything but testosterone. She remained holed up in her lab, crouched over her computer as she sifted through possibilities as quickly as her genius mind would allow.  
  
============  
  
Vegito slung a huge fish over his shoulder and marched confidently towards the shore. Gohan wasn't far behind him. Both their gi pants were sopping wet, but of course being saiyajin, they easily rose their ki's upon reaching the shore, drying themselves, and their pants off completely in mere seconds.  
  
"Alright brat, I went fishing with you, now we eat."  
  
Saying this much, Vegito cocked his head and considered the gasping creature laying in the sand before him. He punched it hard to kill it, the gasping motions were annoying. As he considered which part he wanted to eat first he sensed Gohan coming to stand beside him.  
  
"Er... Vegito? Don't you think we should take these home so mom can cook them for us?"  
  
"Nonsense Gohan, your mother will only scream at us for destroying the kitchen, remember? I'm not going anywhere near her. *glare* You should quit being so dependant on that woman. A mere human taking care of a saiyajin, or even a half-saiyajin, is pathetic. Its time you moved out of there and took care of yourself, brat."  
  
Vegito let his words carry him into the act of cleaning the fish. He looked like he had practice at it too, he sliced the animal's belly open with his hand and some ki, and he proceeded, from there, to yank out the parts that weren't edible.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at hearing that. He'd never really thought about moving away from home before. He'd lived there his whole life... what he knew of the rest of the world was limited to what he'd learned in his time at high school. Well... its not like he was oblivious to everything else going on, but that was the only time he'd ever really interacted with regular, everyday humans who had no idea what he was. The thought of living amongst them willfully was disconcerting... frightening even. He felt that it'd be extremely lonely to come home to an empty apartment each night. He didn't like to hear silence stretch for very long. Most of the time he was ecstatic to play with Goten or help his mom out. His family was everything to him. Leaving them to go live by himself sounded terrible.  
  
"You think I should... live by myself? All alone?"  
  
"Of course. Nobody ever learned anything from letting some human take care of them when they could be in control of their own lives. Why? Are you afraid, boy?"  
  
"No... it just sounds like it'd be really lonely and quiet. I like living with mom and Goten. Besides, there'd be nobody to help mom take care of Goten... that wouldn't be fair..."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you intend to spend the next ten years living with your mommy and your little brother? Pathetic, brat. You are powerful compared to them. You don't need them. Learn to take care of yourself."  
  
Vegito settled himself in the sand and began stuffing raw fish into his face, letting his words sink into Gohan as he pointedly ignored the boy and ate with fervor.  
  
Gohan sighed and followed Vegito's lead in cleaning his own fish. He used his ki to cook the pieces of meat before he ate them. His thoughts were focused on his meal, but the idea of living by himself wasn't far from his mind. In between bites it came back to poke at him. Should he really just leave his family and move away? He didn't want to be by himself, that much he knew. For now he thought it would be too much for him to leave his lifelong home.  
  
Vegito watched the boy as he ate. He snorted in Gohan's general direction. It was plain to see that he was thinking about their conversation. It was even easier to see and sense the confusion that veritably rolled off of Gohan as he sat beside his rapidly disappearing meal. He was weak... a few random words could affect how he thought and felt completely. He let things get to him. Vegito growled as he crushed fish in his jaws and swallowed, Gohan needed training so badly... perhaps living with him would be a good way to help him become what he was meant to be.  
  
After the fish was gone, Vegito informed Gohan that they were going to lay in the sun. Gohan gave him a strange look, but he obliged, feeling confused enough that maybe laying in one place would do him some good and let him think. He stretched out on a warm patch of sunny sand with his head resting on his folded arms. Vegito was doing the same thing somewhere beside him. He could feel the saiyajin fusion's power level lower as he relaxed. Gohan let his own drop, assuming Vegito wouldn't come over and stomp on him while he was resting in the sand.  
  
Vegito and Gohan easily fell asleep where they were.  
  
===========  
  
Goten led Trunks towards the replicator, tugging Trunks' arm with urgency. He reached the broken apparatus and hopped worriedly on the spot.  
  
"See Trunks? Its broked and I can't fix it so you hafta cause you're real real smart, k?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten and pushed him out of the way. "Goten, quit hopping and I'll fix it."  
  
Goten obediently stopped hopping in place. He sat down cross-legged and fidgeted, obviously much too energetic to try and sit still. Goten wished there were lizards around here that he could catch and carry around and show to Trunks. Goten knew he was the best lizard-catcher around and nothing, not even Trunks, could convince him otherwise. He looked around for something to entertain himself with while Trunks was fixing, but he found nothing so he forced himself to watch what Trunks was doing. He crawled closer to his best friend and tried to make himself interested in what the other boy was doing.  
  
Trunks felt warm simply from working on the replicator. The problem was simple and easy to fix, it was nothing that he even needed new parts for. He could do it all by himself with no aide whatsoever. Trunks enjoyed doing things like this. Playing with machinery and computers was fun to him like catching lizards and dinosaurs was fun to Goten. Trunks felt like he could sit here and play with the little parts to the replicator all day. It soothed him in a way that he didn't fully understand. He decided, however, that sparring with Goten might be more worth his while than playing here, though video games also sounded like a good idea. When he was finished, Trunks ordered a huge cake and gave it to Goten, who practically squealed with excitement before shoving the entire confection into his mouth as fast as he could. Goten could pack away a triple layered cake in under a minute.  
  
Trunks watched his best friend with a triumphant smirk on his face. When Goten was happy, Trunks felt happy. He lived to have fun with Goten. It was his favourite thing to do besides playing with computers and such or sparring with his dad. Sparring with Goten wasn't usually challenging enough.  
  
Goten giggled and squirmed hyperly, the sugar having a quick effect on how energetic he was. He climbed this feet and hopped into the air, zooming straight up and letting his ki flare behind him in a sparkly speedy trail. Goten flew loops around in the sky, heading away from the tile platform that held the door back to the real world. He was clearly intending on zipping around just for the hell of it.  
  
Trunks let his fingers wander to the back of his neck a little nervously. He was hoping the strange fur might have disappeared. He was quite wrong about that. Trunks discovered that the fur was still there, just as it had been before. He sighed and rubbed it a little, letting his hands drop into his lap. He frowned and felt worried about what was happening to him.  
  
Trunks eventually returned to the canopy bed, where Goten had dropped the capsule he was carrying that contained all their stuff. He brought it out to a nice wide open space on the tiles and opened it. All of the other little capsules that held various things spilled onto the floor and Trunks started to pick through them, searching for capsule number 36, which he remembered held their games and game systems. He found it and opened it, setting up his Playstation and sifting through the games that him and Goten could play.  
  
Trunks dragged the blankets off the canopy bed and spread them out before the television and game system. He retrieved pillows as well, tossing them down so he and Goten could lay on them while they played. Satisfied with his setup, Trunks sensed for Goten and found him to be returning to the platform at high speeds. Trunks grinned when he realized Goten was playing around as a super saiyajin again.  
  
Goten always did things like that when it was just the two of him. Ever since he'd learned that he wasn't a monster he found great satisfaction in being able to become a super saiyajin with very little effort. Trunks liked his friend's ssj look. He liked even better that he was still much stronger than Goten was. He felt pride more acutely than Goten. His strength and power level mattered greatly to him. Trunks intended to become the most powerful saiyajin ever when he was big like his dad. He knew that Goku and Gohan were both stronger than Vegita, and now Vegito was much, much stronger than any of the three. Trunks felt that with the combination of his genius and saiyajin power, he could certainly become the top dog amongst the others.  
  
Goten landed with a rumble and bounced over to Trunks. He glomped onto Trunks' back and heeled Trunks' sides like he was riding horseback.  
  
"Carry me around Trunks!" He shouted excitedly, as was his custom manner.  
  
Trunks tossed Goten over his shoulder and laughed at him when he landed on his head several meters away.  
  
"Hah hah Goten, you can't even stay on me as a super saiyajin... c'mon, I wanna play games."  
  
Goten rubbed his head with an 'ouch' and nodded, letting himself go back to normal as he walked over to Trunks and sat down. He took the second player controller in his hands and waited for Trunks to start the game. Goten kicked his boots off so he could lay on his tummy and elbows. He let his feet kick back and forth in the air behind him.  
  
Trunks started up the game, sitting cross-legged and battling with Goten until they were both forgetting the game and wrestling around on the blankets, giggling and jumping on one another. Trunks hopped up and down triumphantly on a squished and whining Goten. A big grin was plastered to his face, and a cunning, confident look shone from his blue eyes. He sat on Goten and held him down, poking him in the sides.  
  
The reaction was instant, Goten giggled and squirmed, he was helplessly ticklish. He couldn't escape Trunks' heartless fingertips so he resorted to squeaking and trying to escape, but it was all to no avail. The pair wrestled like this for quite awhile, and it eventually turned into a spar when Goten went super to get Trunks off of him. Trunks of course mimicked him and punched him way out from the platform. From there both boys went at each other in a battle to see who was the bestest fighter.  
  
When they were growing tired and bored with sparring, Trunks and Goten flew towards the replicator to get something to eat. Goten ordered himself a massive amount of fried rice and shrimp, he thought it was super- cool that he could have any food he wanted.  
  
Trunks stared at Goten for a thoughtful moment, not sure what he might like. He finally decided on a rare steak, he had this craving for something that was tender and a little on the red side. Trunks ate the whole thing. Goten was now stretched out on his back, having fallen asleep right where he was, a happy, carefree smile on his face as he stretched out n his back and snored ignorantly.  
  
The lavender haired boy blinked at his friend and yawned. He looked at himself and decided a bath or shower was in order. Trunks was very independent for a nine-year old. Vegita had explained to him that saiyajin children had to be able to take care of themselves. Vegitaseii was a dangerous place to be helpless in, it was imperative that basic intelligence in children be quite high, because saiyajins were not the best of parents, generally speaking. Their love of battle made them want to do exactly that instead of take care of youngsters. Trunks felt proud that he was so smart and able to do things by himself.  
  
He marched his way to the shower room. It totally confused Trunks how water could exist here if there was nothing in the dimension. He figured that whoever created the door to the Chamber must have been thinking about these things when they did. He closed the curtain to the shower room and pulled his t-shirt off. He followed this up with his boots, socks and the rest of his clothes.  
  
However, before he could step into the water, Trunks became quite alarmed. He saw lavender fuzz on the bottoms of his legs, right before his ankles. He sat down hard on the ground in total shock, his eyes blinking in disbelief at the hair on his legs. What in the hell was going on with him!? He smoothed his fingertips over it, tugging at it. He felt light pain when he pulled the little hairs, they were definitely real. He shivered, trying to understand what might be happening to him.  
  
Trunks knew this couldn't be normal. The back of his neck was bad enough, but now it was on his legs too? Impossible! But it was there. It thinned and faded to nothing before it reached his knees, but his ankles and the fronts of his lower legs were covered in the lavender fur. In fact, there was a thin layer of it over the tops of his feet and on the knuckles in his toes. He made a disgusted face and wondered if there was a razor somewhere in this dimension. If not, he would just have to make one. He really didn't think saiyajins matured this fast, it wasn't normal, he was sure it wasn't.  
  
Trunks began to worry all about what a freak he must be, too human looking to ever be a proper saiyajin, to strong and battle-oriented to be anything like a human.... and now he was....too hairy? He growled and put his hands on his face, drawing his knees against him.  
  
'What is wrong with me... why is this happening? Am I a freak? Even more of a freak that I already was? Damnit... I wish I knew what was going on.' Trunks stiffened as he realized that if there was weird purple hair on his legs and shoulders, then it might also be somewhere else on him. He stood reluctantly up and made his way to stand before the full-length mirror that hung from the wall in the room. He swept his eyes over his front, searching for any signs of lavender where no lavender should be. He didn't see anything, and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. He turned around and twisted to look at his back. He frowned when he saw that the fuzz he thought covered only his shoulders stretched down his back where his spine was, though it tapered before it reached past his tailbone. Trunks sagged and felt very confused. He settled himself down forcefully and entered the shower, making the water nice and hot to try and drown out his confusion at himself.  
  
End Part Four To Be Continued.  
  
Ooh... what's happening to Trunks? ^_^ You'll all just have to wait and see, you know how I am, I like to add strangeness to my stories, but I assure you, don't lose interest because you think its lame, I promise I have a very good reason for what is happening to Trunks and it ties completely into the plot!! Hopefully you guys aren't bored out of your minds yet... keep reading and please send feedback! *crawls away to spy on Gohan taking a shower*  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	6. after dusk

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Five: After Dusk  
  
Gohan woke up several hours later. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying in the sand for some reason and the second thing he made note of was that he was cold. He groggily opened his eyes and sat up, looking around himself to figure out what was going on. Vegito was nowhere in sight. Gohan couldn't sense his ki anywhere very close-by, so he assumed that the saiyajin fusion was either hiding his energy or he was very far away.  
  
Gohan stretched and stood up. Vegito's clothes and boots were gone. Gohan brushed sand from his hair and the rest of himself, redressing in his clothes. His back felt warm, he realized he must have a sunburn from laying in the heat of the day too long without sunscreen. Gohan felt stupid for that, he knew his flesh was very pale and he was especially susceptible to sunburns. He always had been.  
  
That, of course, was the least of his worries. He leapt into the air and headed towards his home, looking for his mother's and brother's ki. He remembered that Goten was over at Trunks' and stopped searching for the boy's energy. He could easily sense his mom, and he hoped she was still calm enough to at least hear him out before she started screaming at him when he returned home.  
  
Gohan took to the air and flew towards his house, landing on the spongy green grass of his front lawn. He opened the door, cringing as he nervously called out: "Mom, I'm home..."  
  
Chichi appeared in the doorway, an enraged look on her face. Gohan wished he were deaf.  
  
"SON GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"  
  
Gohan made an 'eww' face, his eyes becoming wide and rather frightened. He let his shoulders slump as he caved easily under his mother's voice. "Er... no... but I can explain mom!"  
  
Chichi shivered with rage. She wasn't done with Gohan yet. in fact, she'd only just begun. "I've been worried sick! That horrible, frightening creature came in here and crushed my frying pan! Then I wake up on the couch to find the both of you gone and half my kitchen destroyed! I thought something had happened to you baby! And my kitchen! Don't you have any shame at all! Leaving your poor mother like that! And what's worse, how are we ever supposed to afford repairs on the kitchen!? I'm very ashamed of you Gohan, go to your room right now and don't even think of coming out until I tell you to. And as for dinner, you'll have none tonight. In fact, I don't think I'll be cooking at all until my kitchen is fixed! Get moving Gohan!"  
  
Gohan sagged even further, looking like a kicked puppy. His mother wouldn't even give him a chance to explain? Of course its not like she could move him if he didn't agree to it, but that was besides the point. Gohan had never used his massive strength against his mother in any way. He didn't think that would be fair at all. Most of the time, it didn't so much as occur to him. Gohan was a good by, he knew he was. So when he did something wrong he usually expected at least a chance to explain his side of things... but at the moment Chichi was practically foaming from the mouth and he didn't want to mess with her. Vegito's earlier suggestion that he get a life and start taking care of himself rang through his mind with slick clarity. He nodded to Chichi and shuffled off in the direction of his room. At least he could hide in there and let her calm down a bit.  
  
Gohan pushed the door to his bedroom shut with a heavy sigh. He turned around to survey his bedroom in the weak evening light provided by the rapidly disappearing sun. Gohan let himself lean back against the door, putting both his hands over his face and rubbing. He dropped his hands to his sides and made his way to his bed. It was a single bed, one he'd had most of his life. It creaked when he settled his heavy form down on it, protesting his weight loudly. Gohan weighed nearly three hundred pounds thanks to the musculature strung over his skeleton so generously. He'd never thought much of it, but every once in awhile something or other would happen to remind him of his strange weight. He supposed it didn't really matter either way, but it was just one more little thing that made him inhuman. A three hundred pound human would be massive, and Gohan was practically skinny compared to Vegita and Goku. Rather, he was skinny compared to Vegito.  
  
Gohan stretched out on his bed and let his eyes pass over the bare walls of his bedroom. He had no posters, no pictures of friends, really there was nothing personal on his walls to show that he had likes or dislikes. Gohan pulled his well-loved teddy bear from its home in the corner of his bed. He wrapped his strong arms around it and hid his face in the soft furryness before him. Hiding was the only thing he felt like he could do sometimes.  
  
Gohan let his thoughts drift completely to what he would have to do to get his own house or apartment somewhere. He knew a lot of things cost money, and he had no job. Playing The Great Saiyaman in his off-time didn't exactly generate any kind of income. Gohan realized that he was going to be nineteen quite soon and he had never had any kind of job at all. He didn't even have a resume. What kind of job would he like to have? Something that worked with people? Maybe... Gohan knew he was shy most of the time, and he feared that if he ever lost control of himself for some reason he might hurt someone. He also knew he couldn't let his fears keep him from accomplishing anything with his life.  
  
Gohan's tummy rumbled and he let go of his bear, wondering if he could sneak out his window like he used to when he was little. When his mom sent him to his room she usually didn't come checking on him, she'd stopped that when he was twelve after what Gohan considered to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He blushed and sweatdropped just thinking abut the time his mother had walked in on him standing naked before his dresser mirror. He had been exploring himself with curiosity, wondering if he was a grown up now because he had hair where there was none before and such.  
  
Sitting up and leaving his bear on his bed, Gohan listened to the mattress creak as he rose and turned the lamp on over his desk. He pulled the chair out, trying to ignore his growing hunger as he sat down and retrieved some paper from one of the drawers in his desk. He pulled a pencil from the holder and started to think about what he had learned in school in regards to resume building. He started to brainstorm on his sheet of paper.  
  
Gohan was hard-pressed to find something to include in his resume. Saving the world and being a superhero didn't add up to very much working experience, unfortunately. The qualities he gave himself were shy, quiet, awkward, and strong. Maybe he could d like his father had done early on in life and work construction? It wasn't something he really wanted to do, but he knew he could easily do it, and it would be a good source of income. But would he get frustrated with the other workers? Would he have to spend all his time going slower than everyone else? Maybe construction wasn't for him.  
  
Gohan thought about what he might be like as a waiter. Yes, he could easily balance many trays and work quickly, and he thought that customers might actually find his politeness and boyishness endearing. But working with food!? He was siayajin for Dende's sake! He'd be fired the first day and he knew it. Nope... working with food was definitely out.  
  
Moving on, the half-saiyajin considered his other options. He could work in some kind of office, he knew he could use a computer, and his ability to type meant that he would be prolific in his work. High productivity would give him a good reputation as an employee. Only... there wasn't much money in typing all day, not unless you were higher up in a company. But it would definitely be something to keep in mind. And he thought that if he sat in a cubicle, then he would likely not talk to very many other people, hence having less chance to embarrass himself or slip up somehow. He had a horrible image that seemingly appeared in his mind of breaking delicate office machinery constantly. He would have to be careful...  
  
Gohan continued to brainstorm ideas for his resume. He heard his mom go to bed eventually and he decided that maybe he should enlist a little professional help with his project. But first, he needed something to eat. Deciding that a break from his work was in order, Gohan silently snuck out of his room and headed towards the kitchen to help himself to something edible.  
  
===========  
  
The days passed achingly slowly for Trunks while he was in the Time Chamber. After his initial discovery, he made sure to monitor himself carefully every day, trying his hardest not to let Goten notice the changes in him. He had no idea what was going on. He had tried shaving the strange fur off, only to have it grow back twice as thick. And what was worse, it seemed to be spreading. Of course, if it had only been fur he was worried about, Trunks probably could have handled it, but of curse, things are never as simple as they could be.  
  
Trunks padded worriedly into the shower room, pulling the curtain shut behind him. Goten was watching a movie on the television. They had been in the Chamber for three months now, and Trunks knew that something very serious was happening to him. In fact, he was considering sneaking out of the Chamber and going to find his mom. Maybe she could do some tests on him? No... that would be to embarrassing... besides, he was just as smart as Bulma, he could test himself.  
  
Trunks peeled off his clothing and grit his teeth tightly together, peering into the mirror apprehensively. His short arms were much more muscled than they had been. He couldn't spar with Goten anymore, because Goten was completely unable to hurt him at all, even as a super saiyajin. Trunks had discovered a strange new strength building in him after a month in the Chamber. By this point, his chest was more barrel shaped than it should have been. His voice was deeper from the change in his physique, it tended to border on a growl at the worst moments, like when he was angry or upset. He was still the same height as he had been of course, however his whole body appeared almost deformed from the heavy muscle that grew on his arms and legs. His shoulders were ridiculously large and bulky. His clothing wasn't fitting him properly anymore. He tried to wear long sleeves all the time, because the lavender fur that had started on only his shoulders and legs had spread.  
  
Standing before the mirror, Trunks scrunched his face up, fearing what he had become. Short, ragged looking fur spread over way too much of his body. His arms were covered in it, as were his legs and back. It curled around his sides towards his front, though for the moment his chest and abs remained bare. The fur was thinner around his joints. The insides of his knees and elbows had only the barest touch of short fuzz, but it was almost an inch long on the tops of his feet, arms and all over his shoulders and back.  
  
Trunks wiped stupid weak tears from his eyes as he surveyed himself. He backed away from the mirror, shaking slightly. He was thinking now, about what Goten must be wondering. The other boy hadn't asked him about the changes yet, in fact, Goten hadn't demonstrated any knowledge of what was happening to Trunks at all. He was so completely oblivious and dense, that he apparently hadn't so much as made note of the huge change in his bestest friend. Trunks had to wonder if Goten even liked him at all... he was so confused now. If Goten was his very best bud wouldn't he ask Trunks what was wrong? Was Goten disgusted by it? No... Trunks knew Goten wasn't nearly cunning enough to hide any strong feeling, like disgust. That was plainly demonstrated by the way he laughed easily at the tiniest things.  
  
They had slept in a pile on the canopy bed for the first few weeks in the chamber, but now Trunks was distancing himself from Goten. He did everything he could to stay away from his friend, scared Goten would stop liking him. OK... actually, Trunks believed that Goten looked up to him. He was more concerned that his reputation would be damaged if Goten found out something was going on inside him that he was scared of. That would be the worst. And his father... what would his father think? Trunks could not even bring himself to think abut all the repercussions that might occur thanks to the changes.  
  
Trunks sat down and turned his back to the mirror. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, leaning forward as well as he was able. His bulky chest prevented him from being comfortable in this kind of position, but he was still surprisingly flexible, it didn't bother him to contort himself. He figured that if ho wanted to, he could do plenty that he had never been able to before. That wasn't important though, what was important was not letting Goten know.  
  
Trunks clicked his teeth together and concentrated on the fur of his legs. He would have to take a shower now, because all this fur made him feel gross and hot and sweaty all the time. It was completely impractical. Fortunately he seemed to be sweating less and less lately, so it wasn't too bad, but at first it had been disgusting and even the ever-dense Goten had told Trunks he smelled like old socks. Trunks curled his toes and forced himself to his feet, restless due to his confusion. He stepped into the shower, making the water pleasantly cool.  
  
Goten got bored with watching movies soon enough. He was thinking that maybe going home would be nice. Living in the Time Chamber was supposed to be really super fun. Trunks had said that they could train and learn new moves, he'd said they could eat all they wanted, he'd said lots of things that weren't all coming true. Goten scratched the back of his head. Did trunks lie? did he make a mistake?  
  
Since entering the Chamber, Goten had noticed that Trunks seemed to be mad at him. He didn't want to play games with him or help him with training... he wouldn't become Gotenks, he wouldn't even play tickle- fighting with him. Goten frowned, his face crinkling up in worried confusion, his eyes serious.  
  
'Maybe Trunks just doesn't like me anymore?' he thought curiously to himself. The ominous, foreboding sense that the thought wrung from him made Goten immediately doubt that. 'No... Trunks is my bestest friend... I wonder why he's ignoring me...maybe he needs a surprise. Yeah... Trunks could use a surprise... big brother says surprises are nice as long as they're good ones... hm... what can I do to surprise Trunks though? He already knows everything about me... he's smart... he'll probably guess if I try and hide something from him.'  
  
Goten frowned. He was hard-pressed for ideas. Thinking wasn't his best quality, that was Trunks' job. But he knew Trunks better than anyone else... certainly he could come up with an idea for a surprise that Trunks would like?  
  
Goten resigned himself to sitting still and thinking hard about how he could make Trunks feel better.  
  
===========  
  
Vegito made a decision that he needed to go see Bulma. As screechy and annoying as she was, he did hold a sort of respect for her. She'd been Goku's best friend for a long time and Vegita's lover... that warranted her some value in the saiyajin fusion's mind. He snickered to himself, thinking about how easily he could seduce her if he so desired. Really though, he didn't know if he desired any earthling woman at all. He wanted a nice strong saiyajin woman, not some helpless weakling of a human. But pickings were a little slim in the female saiyajin area of things at the moment. And it didn't look like there would be any increase in options in the future.  
  
The Capsule Corporation buildings came into view as Vegito flew lazily in their direction. The afternoon spent with Gohan had given him a chance to think a little, though of course the urge to battle was always pressing on his mind. He was quite proud of himself for keeping control over that urge.  
  
He descended from the sky, dropping easily to grassy lawn that stretched around CC. Vegito strutted towards the lab, entering through the outside door by ripping it from its hinges and letting it drop to the grass as he stepped into the laboratry. His senses detected Bulma inside - as soon as he entered he was able to smell her and hear her breathing, as well as the clicking of her nails as she typed and worked. The clicking stopped a moment after he'd entered, likely because Bulma was startled by the door being ripped out. Vegito made his way easily towards her over the polished floor, hopping into a comfortable lounge position in the air when she saw him. He gave her a sly smirk and pretended she wasn't there.  
  
Bulma growled and stood up, whacking Vegito upside the head. Vegito easily caught her fingers in his palm and held her in place as she attempted to yank her hand free. Bulma practically snarled at him.  
  
"Vegito! Let me go right now! You have no right to march in here like that! You're destroying my lab, and that's not acceptable!" Bulma yanked on her snatched hand yet again. Moments later found her crashing to the floor on her ass, Vegito's smirking face in her view. He'd let go at just the right moment to get her to lose her balance. He snorted at her derisively and watched her turn red as he got a healthy view of her lacy panties.  
  
"Damnit Vegito! You stupid good-for-nothing loser! Why are you here... what do you want!?"  
  
Bulma ran a frustrated hand through her short blue hair and favoured Vegito with a menacing glare. He, of course, was seemingly unaffected. It didn't quite unnerve Bulma that she was losing her cool before Vegito, but it did bother her to have her lab door ripped out of the wall. She stomped a shoed foot to the floor and placed her hands on her hips. Her lip curled slightly as she bristled at the lazy figure hanging before her comfortably in the air.  
  
"Vegito! What'd you have to go and do that for!? *growl* Now I have to get it replaced, those locks are complicated to build, idiot!" Bulma ranted for a few more minutes to the indifferently watching fusion. Finally Vegito found himself watching the way Bulma's chest heaved when she was angry and screeching. It was nice, really, the rising and falling of her breasts as she used air to scream. He allowed a smirk to crawl over his lips and he raised a dismissive hand in Bulma's direction.  
  
"Woman, really, shut up. haven't you raved on about this boring stuff long enough? Geez. You're getting all freaked out over a little door." Vegito gestured in a Goku-esque manner to the door in question. "The droids are fixing it already, relax." The Saiyajin gave Bulma a disproving snort and clicked his teeth together, twisting so he was standing on the floor. He quickly closed the distance between them. His hips swayed lightly against Bulma's as Vegito's thick arm curled up against the small of her back, bringing her bust against his chest without giving her much choice in the matter. He wasn't looking at her like Vegita might at all. in fact, he was offering her only a calm, relaxed look that showed how little regard he seemed to have for her. That's how it made her feel anyway. He was the proverbial lion resting over its kill. Even though he had killed nothing thus far- he hadn't so much as given Bulma a kiss- and already he was gloating over what he thought he had. Bulma would have none of it. She wasn't some stupid toy for the big idiot to toss around!  
  
Bulma twisted and tried to push herself away from the hard pectorals she was crushed against. She couldn't budge herself. She felt warmth crawling through her, Something she was familiar with.  
  
When she and Vegita had been together.that is, before there was a Vegito, Bulma had shared in his ki on a few occasions where he'd been upset or especially affectionate. He would draw together some calm ki and push it into her, he'd stuff it right inside her body, so that it could be absorbed by her cells. It felt close, warm. it was a private kind of thing, something that was meant only for them. it was theirs and theirs alone.  
  
Now Vegito was doing the same thing to her that Vegita had done. The problem this time, was that Goku half was a little denser and less introverted and deep than Vegita. His slow, almost thoughtless approach to some things seemed to make Vegita's private piece of affection into a meaningless touch, like some kinds of hugs or kisses. But he held her fairly close. he was making it so hard to tell what was really going on. IT was nearly impossible for Bulma to know whether he was doing something important or not. He could just be acting affectionate. Goku was affectionate, even Vegita was on many levels. No man had ever held Bulma after sex the way Vegita did. At times she wondered if there was a reason he felt the need to touch her and kiss her after sex. He would run his hands over her sweaty flesh, practically shivering at the touch and feel of it. He wouldn't tell her anything about why he was doing this, he'd say only that he needed it, and then he would touch his finger to her lips and tell her not to ask him questions. After things like that happened Bulma often found herself ruining the moment by becoming angry, because sometimes she really had no patience for Vegita's shy routine. Fortunately it only happened on the rarest occasions. The Prince was a lion in bed, ferocious in all his acts, fervent in his touches. Anytime before orgasm he would be proving himself, giving Bulma as much as she could handle without hurting her. It was almost like he was reassuring himself with his actions, rather than demonstrating himself for her. Either way, the . the thing holding her to its chest was not her Vegita. He was entirely different, infinitely more disturbing. Even Vegito's breath was different. His scent was. wrong. He was all wrong.  
  
Vegito pushed his face into Bulma's hair, snorting softly into it and nosing his way downwards alongside her ear. He flicked his tongue out and licked Bulma's ear happily, a low rumble signaling the purr that'd started in his chest. He slid his palm down her body. Vegito wound his arm around the slender, blue-haired woman's waist. He could feel her startled heartbeats thumping through her back into his chest. It made him buzz warmly all over.  
  
When Vegito had come into the lab, he hadn't intended on veritably attacking Bulma, however, now that he was pressed up against her something inside him seemed to scream for him to take what he wanted. It'd whispered to him before, when she was doing tests on him, and even slightly when the was around the other woman. Chichi, but here was Bulma in all her fantastical curvy perfection, and it made saliva collect between his jaws to see her quivering uncertainly and trying to mask that uncertainty with rage.  
  
"Hey Bulma. whatchya doin' there. *blink blink* don't you like this?" The warm creature with his arms around Bulma growled affectionately and donned a severely familiar grin. His eyes softened and his countenance opened up. Vegito was holding her more carefully now. With his touches he was saying everything that he'd never shared with her before when he was two men. But within the pliant man wrapped close to Bulma lay lingering resistance and reluctance. A piece of him didn't want to be tamed by a mere human woman.  
  
Vegito shivered with the force of his own powerful rage, suppressed by will alone. He felt that he deserved the curvaceous genius. She was his. on virtually every level. She was his lover and his friend, someone he trusted almost completely. Vegito had none of these thoughts, but he believed this all the same. Bulma was the one doing the thinking for the time being. Vegito stroked her back and poked his nose into her hair. She could hear him sniffing her hair and growling with pleasure. She found that she was sweating a little, feeling nervous.  
  
"Er. Vegito. get off of me! You're acting like a stupid animal!"  
  
"Shutup woman. I'm the most powerful being in the Universe. *growl* I'll act however I like."  
  
Bulma curled her fists angrily and tried to yank back from Vegito's grasp. His fingers sifted through her hair close to her scalp. He ran his fingers along the base of Bulma's skull, almost as if he was trying to purposely bring to attention the fact that he could crush her head with no effort whatsoever. He instead pushed her gently forward and planted a kiss on the corner of her lips. His mouth was warm and soft, his lips were a careful touch on hers, despite his overconfidence. Vegito's kiss swayed Bulma on her feet. She cursed her weakness as rouge spread on her cheeks and her heart thudded excitedly in her chest. A twisting, tingling sense filled her low in the belly, and the blue-haired woman finally allowed Vegito to hold her with no resistance.  
  
In turn the handsome creature placed his lips fully over Bulma's with only a low, possessive string of rumbles eliciting from his throat. It did sound sort of. unwelcoming, Bulma had to admit. His fingers were shaking, Though whether it was with rage, lust, or something else, she had not a clue. Whatever it was, she certainly hoped he would stop and consider trying not to hurt her in his actions, but she knew Vegita and Goku to be especially inconsiderate at the worst times. Goku was always one to show up empty-handed at a potluck, and of course he would eat everyone else's dishes in the blink of an eye.  
  
Bulma sucked in a breath as their lips broke apart. She pushed herself up on her tip-toes and sighed into his mouth, licking his lips and teeth and smiling as she placed a kiss below his nose. However, Vegito found himself facing her at arm's length only moments later. Bulma pushed him back from her, a frown settling on her lips.  
  
"I don't know who you're supposed to be anymore. forget I kissed you at all! Next thing I know you'll be running off fighting something and getting yourself killed!"  
  
"Is that a challenge or an insult? You couldn't possibly think I'm out to get my ass kicked. Are you kidding? Nothing could hurt me! I'm invincible practically! I think you should consider yourself privileged. You don't see me all over Chichi, and she was my wife. well. half mine anyway. My point is, quit whining."  
  
"Grrr. why you. LET ME GO YOU POINTY-HAIRED LUNATIC! I'm not a fucking tote bag you can carry on your shoulder!"  
  
Vegito released Bulma with a hesitant sort of consideration. He set her on her feet and removed his arms from around her waist. His lips burned warmly with desire. His body, thick with a veritable slush of hormones, was swimming in testosterone and it made him nothing short of frantic to find somewhere to bury his lust. He had much self-control, fortunately. He stepped a distinct pace back from Bulma. His original intentions for coming here resurfaced in his mind and he wondered if Bulma would bother listening to him at all. She wasn't frightened by him in the slightest. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. As much as he wanted to think he appeared dangerous, he knew that Bulma Briefs was barely intimidated by him, much less scared of being physically harmed by him.  
  
Vegito was certain that the woman trying to escape his grasp would eventually succumb to him. She would be his soon enough. but in the meantime he would have to make a stronger impression of WHO HE WAS upon her. She would have to know that he was a man who wouldn't be swayed or changed by her. He didn't want her to think she could influence him into bending to her will.  
  
Vegito released Bulma, allowing a warning snarl to bubble in his throat. He eyed her closely. In turn, Bulma showed him her teeth and glowered at him, appearing somewhat unsettled. She didn't like it when she wasn't in control of a situation from top to bottom.  
  
"Of all the nerve. what the hell brought that on!? Don't tell me that on top of being overly aggressive, you're going to be overly horny too. are you trying to ruin my life here!? And quit being so destructive!"  
  
Vegito sweatdropped and felt like maybe getting his ass out of this situation as soon as possible would be a good idea. Bulma was such a grouch sometimes, he had to wonder if she would make a better saiyajin than human. No. she didn't know the first thing about fighting, and scientists weren't held in very high stature on Vegitaseii. Besides, Bulma made a great human, she was smart and gorgeous and fiery, loud and contemptuous, really, just thinking about her gave Vegito a warm sense between the legs. He smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, you're the scientist. I'm sure you'll come up with something brilliant to keep me down. in the meantime, I'd watch myself in the shower. and when sleeping. Wouldn't want any uninvited company, hm?"  
  
Those words left Bulma fuming silently. It was funny, really, the way she looked with rage fizzing in her cheeks. Her fists were clenched at her sides as well. She made no move to counter his commentary. Bulma was forced to watch as Vegito wagged his hips playfully and blew past her towards the main laboratory entrance. He smirked over his shoulder with a sparkle in his eye, and he even had the audacity to wink before letting the door smack smartly shut at his heels.  
  
Bulma sweatdropped and blushed do herself, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring after him, even though he was long gone. She eventually reached a decision within herself to go back to working, and so she settled herself at the lab desk she'd been working at before, ready to continue her research and experiments with Vegito's blood.  
  
End Part Five To Be Continued.  
  
Oh. and the plot thickens. Will Gohan find a job? Will Trunks tell Goten what's happening to him? Will Vegito keep control over himself in Bulma's presence? Mwahahah. ok. maybe this is all a little lame, but I'm kinda having a lot of fun writing this fic, and I've even started writing some of the later scenes, near the end. Great ne? I appreciate any commentary you readers might have for me, and I'll post more of the story as soon as I write it! ^_^ *runs off to spy on Gohan*  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	7. vegita vs goku

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Six: Vegita vs Goku  
  
Trunks emerged from the shower after scrubbing himself all over till he felt clean. He shivered at the cool air breezing across the backs of his legs. For once he was glad for the fur that covered his legs, it kept him from shivering so much when he got out of the shower. He was cold despite the lavender hairs however, so he let his ki rise marginally to increase the temperature around himself. Pleased with the air, Trunks proceeded to dry himself off. He scrubbed himself with a fluffy white towel that was at least twice as long as he was tall. He wrapped it about his shoulders like a cape and considered what he might have looked like in royal Saiyajin armor had he grown up on Vegitaseii. He frowned, wondering again about the strange things happening to him. He heard Goten's feet pattering over the tiles long before he saw his best friend enter the bath house with a curious, rather vacuous smile on his lips.  
  
Trunks immediately tensed up and drew the towel more securely around himself. He straightened his shoulders and let a controlled look creep into his features. He didn't want Goten to know that something was bothering him.  
  
Goten blinked at Trunks and approached him, thinking still about what he could do for Trunks, something so he felt better. As it was, Goten figured as long as they were together everything would be perfectly fine with them. He immediately noted that Trunks was tensed up and staring at him like he had an extra head. Goten cocked his head to the side as he surveyed Trunks with extra curiosity.  
  
"Gee Trunks, is something wrong with you?"  
  
Trunks' cheeks immediately reddened though he fought the blush furiously. He knew Goten would sense something was wrong with him, even if he tried to hide it. Goten just knew him too well. It was kind of a shame that he hid sometimes, because it prevented Trunks from being the strong, emotionless warrior he was aiming to be. He had already blown his chances on that front, but he was still clinging to the thought that he could achieve anything he put his mind to. As it was, Trunks found himself blinking back at Goten and feeling like a deer caught in headlights. His voice cracked a little when he spoke.  
  
"W-what makes you say that Goten?" Trunks pushed his chest out with pride. "Nothin's wrong."  
  
"Oh, ok Trunks. Well I wanted to know if we can spar today. Cause we were supposed to do lots of sparring when we came in here, and we haven't done a thing! Big brother told me that you can't get any stronger if you don't train. we should fight Trunks!"  
  
"No way Goten. I'm way stronger than you. remember? You can't even hurt me at all."  
  
Trunks was only reminded of his misfortune by stating this, however he wouldn't be caught dead passing up a chance to look superior to Goten.  
  
"Well. yeah. but can't we spar anyway? I really wanna fight. and what if we forget how to become Gotenks? Maybe we should do it just to make sure we still can?"  
  
"That's stupid Goten, of course we can. Now, if you didn't happen to notice, I'm in a towel here. I've got to get changed."  
  
Goten looked a little confused, Trunks never had any trouble strutting around naked in front of him before. In fact, taking baths together had been something they both enjoyed very much until Vegita caught them doing it at one point and told them that sharing a bath with another warrior is stupid. After that they had decided to only do it at Goten's house, because Chichi was just happy they were cleaning themselves at all, she could care less if they shared.  
  
"Uhm, Trunks. can I ask you something?"  
  
"Well yeah, of course. I know way more than you, its not like I'm gonna ask you anything."  
  
Trunks was still holding the towel tight around himself, It pooled on the floor around him thanks to the excess material, and the whole picture, aside from being adorable, made him look quite short.  
  
"Ok. well then, can we go home?"  
  
Trunks froze at hearing that. NO way. Vegito was out there in the real world. His mother was out there. she would find out about the weird fur. what would she say? He shuddered to think of Bulma wailing about her son being a furry freak. And of course Trunks imagined that Vegita would have an opinion on what happened to him, even if he was completely absent save through Vegito. Vegita's influence still hovered close over Trunks' shoulder. He never forgot to consider what his father would have to say about the things he said and did. He continued to act according to the guidelines Vegita had set for him, despite his lack of presence.  
  
"Why would you wanna go home Goten? Its way cooler here without anyone to tell us what to do."  
  
"Well. it was fun at first and everything, but. you're acting all weird. You keep making me play by myself and you won't spar with me. did I do something bad Trunks?"  
  
Trunks felt his guts wrench at that commentary. Goten was noticing. he was feeling alienated even. this was bad. Trunks hated to hurt Goten in any way. He couldn't stand to see Goten cry, he hated if Goten was made unhappy. For all that Goten was gullible and easily manipulated, Trunks knew he was also innocent and deserving of honesty. Sure, that never stopped him from lying when he didn't have an answer to something Goten asked about, that was different. What was important was that Goten's confidence in Trunks' general prowess remain intact. And he couldn't start thinking Trunks didn't like him either, that kind of doubt could only do harm.  
  
"You didn't do anything bad stupid. maybe I just don't feel like playing for now."  
  
"But you haven't felt like playing the whole time we've been in here. That's months!"  
  
"Well. well. so!? How come you always need me to keep you entertained, huh Goten? Can't you think of something fun to do by yourself?"  
  
"Nuh unh Trunks. Playing alone isn't fun. Big brother told me that when he was little he had to play all alone except for his dragon Icarus, and that mommy got mad if she saw Icarus at all. He said it was lonely and boring and that having a bestest friend like you is a lot better. And he was right trunks! Its way funner when we do stuff together. but I think its better if we play out in the real world with everyone else. In here there's nobody to play pranks on."  
  
"Goten, lemme explain, ok?"  
  
Trunks sat down on the spot, adjusting the towel so that nothing furry protruded.  
  
"See. you know Vegito?"  
  
"Yeah, he's gonna be my replacement dad, I can't wait to see him!"  
  
"NO! No he isn't gonna replace your papa, Goten. Dummy! Don't you get it? We have to wish to get our real dads back, we have to wish for that on the Dragonballs when they can be used again. Nobody wants Vegito to stay around except you. Nobody else likes him cause he's a big stupid dumbhead and we aren't going to talk to him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Anyway, the reason we can't leave here is cause I don't wanna see stupid Vegito."  
  
"But Trunks that's not fair! I do want to see him! Why do we always have to do what you wanna do? Can't we do something I wanna do for once? I think we should go home. I miss big brother and my hair is getting in my eyes cause its too long."  
  
Trunks had to stop and consider this. This was something Goten wanted. Goten wanted to go back home and see Vegito and Gohan and the rest of his family. and Trunks knew perfectly well that it wasn't an unreasonable sort of request. Why was it so hard to make a decision then? If Goten wanted it.  
  
"Well. maybe."  
  
"Really Trunks!?"  
  
"I said maybe, not yes."  
  
"Cool! Neat-o! Thanks bunches Trunks!"  
  
Goten leapt forwards and glomped tightly onto Trunks. He wrapped his chibi arms around his best friend and squished them tightly together, a happy grin in his eyes. Trunks was totally caught off-guard by the hug. He raised his arms automatically to push Goten off him and the towel fell from them, forgotten for a single, crucial moment. It was just long enough for the material to slip completely down to the tile floor below.  
  
Trunks froze in shocked panic as Goten pulled back from him, curious as to why he was suddenly tensing. He immediately saw the fur that grew plentifully on Trunks' arms, legs and, by this point, a few other places as well. Goten's face crinkled in confusion. He inquisitively leaned forwards, peering closely at the lavender hair. His brows lowered as he thought hard about what could possibly cause Trunks to grow fur. Finally he raised a hand and let his small fingers run over the smooth stuff with a careful attention to the feel of it on his skin. He withdrew his hand slowly and let his gaze crawl up Trunks' chest to his face.  
  
Trunks was paralyzed with embarrassed shock. His face should have been red, but it was pale with his fear. The sensation of being 'found out' slithered awfully through him and a twitch started in his eye, but he quickly raised a hand and rubbed his face with it, willing the small tremor to desist. Trunks slid his fingers back through his hair and met Goten's stare nervously. He tried in vain to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"Hey Trunks. how come you have fur?"  
  
Goten blinked obliviously back at Trunks, awaiting his response with the sort of patience that calm people seem to possess at the strangest of times.  
  
Trunks gulped and gave Goten a wide-eyed look. He felt like he was going to fail at this. at dealing with this whole situation. He was scared that he would let his father down for being weak, or let Goten down by trying to lie to him and keep him from knowing how freaked out he was. He trembled with uncertainty, but his lips quickly pressed into a firm line and he lowered his eyes and his brows. His face shifted seamlessly into a displeased frown.  
  
"Its nothing Goten. don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok Trunks. does that mean I'll get fur too? Big brother doesn't have fur and neither does my dad. I mean. he didn't when I met him. I guess he could have grown some. but your dad has no fur either, and I know humans don't. How come you do?"  
  
"I said forget about it, ok Goten? It has nothing to do with you!"  
  
Goten grew a pout on his lips and Trunks sweatdropped, feeling bad now for being mean to Goten when he was just trying to help. Well. he should just. know when not to help. Yeah. Then there wouldn't be any problems at all. If Goten weren't always sticking his nose where it didn't belong then nothing like this would have happened in the first place. Except. Goten had nothing to do with why fur was growling all over Trunks, and if he did, the lavender haired boy sure didn't know about it.  
  
Goten peered at Trunks thoughtfully. He hated to make his bestest bud mad, Trunks was lots better to hang out with and play with if he was happy. Goten let his hand slide over the hairs and he was surprised when he felt muscles shift beneath his fingers. Trunks was pushing himself to his feet and trying, obviously, to get out of the awkward confrontation he was currently faced with. Goten quickly laced his fingers with Trunks' and yanked on his arm.  
  
"Don't leave Trunks. I just wanna know what's going on. can't you even tell your bestest friend in the whole world? Is it a bad thing?"  
  
Goten had this look on his face. like he was ready for anything and he'd stick by Trunks the whole way. The lavender-haired boy felt confusion sloshing merrily through his guts and he settled back down into a sitting position beside Goten. He sighed in a manner far beyond his slight years and let his shoulders slump. Meanwhile Goten was fidgeting ceaselessly with curious energy. He waited as well as he could force himself to wait, trying to be a good listener like Big Brother taught him. It was awfully hard to be patient when you wanted to know something so badly.  
  
Trunks looked hard at Goten, studying him seriously. "Goten. I don't want you to tell anyone about this. ok? You can't even tell Gohan, cause he sucks at keeping secrets. You gotta promise you're not gonna tell."  
  
"I promise Trunks! I triple promise! Wait. how come? Will you get in trouble?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well did you do something bad?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then how come nobody can know? Big brother says I'm not supposed to keep secrets Trunks. I don't want him to get mad at me."  
  
"Oh yeah, Gohan's real threatening Goten." Trunks frowned belittlingly at his friend. "I mean you can't tell anyone because I don't want anybody else to know. See. when we got in here I saw it. it was just a little bit of it at first and I didn't think it was important, but now its all over and my dad might think its stupid looking. he might not train with me anymore."  
  
"But Trunks. remember Vegita's not here anymore. him and my dad turned into Vegito. I like your fur Trunks, its pretty and soft and stuff. Can I pet it?"  
  
Trunks gained a nervous look on his face. He didn't think his fur was pretty at all. he thought it was stupid looking. Why did Goten always manage to find the weirdest things to talk about? Trunks stretched out one of his arms, running his fingers over the soft hairs. He met Goten's wide, excited eyes and caved, allowing the other boy to touch him.  
  
Goten grew happy and his curious fingertips sought out Trunks' forearm. They slid experimentally over the thick fuzzy fur and Goten's expression became the epitome of delight. He petted Trunks' arm until the older boy snatched up his fingers and tossed them off.  
  
"I'm not a kitty Goten. you gotta stop that now ok? And its super important that you don't tell anyone at all about my fur. just don't. I'll be really mad at you if you do."  
  
"OK Trunks. Sure, I promise I won't tell anyone at all. So. are we going home?"  
  
"Well. er. I thought we were staying."  
  
"But Trunks *whine* I really wanna leave! I miss big brother!" Goten rubbed his face and sniffled dejectedly. Trunks sweatdropped as his heart practically broke for Goten and he hesitantly gave the younger boy a hug. He shivered at touching his friend, he was scared Goten wouldn't like him for the fur. Now that he felt safe and assured of Goten being on his side, he was certain that Goten's happiness and well-being should be his main priority. Trunks put his forehead against Goten;s and looked at his eyes as they sometimes did when they spoke and nobody was around.  
  
"Kay Goten, lets go home right now then. but I'm not going to go see Vegito with you. so don't even ask. I have lotsa work to do when we get out, I have to make sure nothing's wrong.. you know, cause of the fur. Scientific stuff, you're too dumb to understand."  
  
Goten smiled at Trunks and bound him in a bear hug. He wrapped his legs around Trunks' waist and his arms around Trunks shoulders and he squished their cheeks together with a bright grin. "You're the coolest friend in the whole wide world Trunks. lets get our stuff and go, I don't wanna stay here one more minute!"  
  
==========  
  
Gohan got himself a nice evening snack after brainstorming a few more ideas for his résumé. He was thinking hard about what kind of job would suit him. Unfortunately he was still drawing blanks. He felt like he simply didn't have enough experience with humans on a daily basis to take advantage of his options. Therefore the demi-saiyajin decided that Bulma would be the absolute best possible resource for him. Dende knows Chichi would be no help, and from the looks of things Vegito was also out. Gohan picked up the phone in the kitchen, hoping his mother was soundly enough asleep that he could make his call uninterrupted. He dialed Bulma's personal cell phone number and shrugged into a comfortable position against the refrigerator. It hummed pleasantly through his back as ringing sounded over the line.  
  
"Hello? Bulma Briefs speaking, can I help you?" Came Bulma's voice over the phone after a few rings. Gohan opened hi mouth to speak. He tripped over his words the first time around, however he managed to get his sentences out on his second try.  
  
"Hi Bulma, this is Gohan. I was wondering if you might be able to help he with something? I know its late, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
  
"No, not at all Gohan, good to hear from you. Your mother doesn't know you're up I take it? Pesky woman, she really doesn't know when to quit with her badgering. anyway, what's up?"  
  
"Well, you see I was writing out a résumé for myself.I want to find a job. Vegito. well we had a talk, him and I. I think I'm old enough to work. I'd like to see what its like, and I bet I'd be a pretty good employee as long as I stay far away from anything edible. Do you think I could use a computer to get a few copies printed out? And maybe you could read it over. just to tell me if there's something horrible on it?"  
  
"Oh Gohan of course. wow I never even thought about that before, but sure, you're plenty old to be getting a job. Do you have any idea where you're going to apply? I would offer you a job here at CC, but I think it'd be good for you to get out and meet some new people. Staying holed up with your mother all the time isn't going to get you anywhere in life."  
  
"Great, thank you so much Bulma, I don't know what I'd do without you. When is a good time to come over? Er. have you seen Vegito around? He left without telling me where he was going earlier."  
  
"Oh that muscle head is hanging around here, figures. He's probably eating me out of house and home as we speak, but I guess that's saiyajins for you. You can stop by whenever you want, in fact, if you come right now then you could surprise your mom when you get a place to work. She'd like that. And I think I could use some of your blood for the work I'm doing, I need more saiyajin examples of blood to compare to Vegito's. I'm having a tough time making progress, but hopefully I'll get it sooner rather than later. Oh, one of my timers for a test is up, I've gotta let you go. Talk to you soon Gohan, bye!"  
  
Bulma's voice disappeared, leaving Gohan with a quiet line against his ear. He hung up the phone and floated silently through the halls back to his room. He gathered together the papers he'd been working on and he capsulated them all, stuffing the tiny carrying case in his pocket.  
  
He wandered to his window and peered out across the dark grass that lay not too far below. Moonlight sprinkled the tips of the dewy green blades, giving the whole yard a sparkly, surreal sort of look. Gohan sighed, trailing a finger down the closed window. He flipped the lock open and let cool night air wash over him. The woods close to his home smelled lovely in the late evening. Moisture clung around him and the sounds of crickets, frogs and owls filled his ears. Gohan closed his eyes and smiled out at the world beyond his window, feeling thankful simply for his existence. For all that he worried constantly about what to do with himself next, Gohan liked the times where things were almost sedimentary in their calm. He appreciated the absence of a threat to the earth. He admired all the millions of tiny creatures for their will to exist in a place as complicated as his planet. Finally Gohan stepped up to the windowsill and floated out into the nighttime. Leaving his bedroom on the ground below, he rose up into the clouds and headed for CC.  
  
========  
  
Vegito was frustrated that there was no gravity room for him to play in, and this was making him cranky at best. He was finding it more and more difficult to keep himself in check. It was as if simply possessing great power made him want to use it all the time. He needed to get a grip over himself. The saiyajin fusion was currently in one of the CC guest rooms, peering into a dresser mirror at himself. Something was. off. He felt unbalanced.  
  
Well that wouldn't do at all. No sense in the most powerful being in the universe losing control over his control. Yes. something like that.  
  
He headed out of the small room and made his way towards the impossibly intricate terrarium in CC's second building. This room belonged to Bunny and her husband. It was filled with creatures that were both rare and endangered, it contained a complete ecosystem, balanced and controlled in almost every way. Every species of plant and animal that inhabited the massive space was countered by some other plant or creature. Nothing thrived without enemies, and nothing existed that was completely in danger. Vegito keyed in the pass code to enter. As Vegita he had little to no interest in this place. Certainly Goku had never spent much time in here either. However, the curious sense that inhabited Vegito's demeanor gave him the feeling that he might like to spend some of his time surrounded by the flora and fauna here. It might be a good meditative place, somewhere that he could really relax in, somewhere that he could strive for balance in. If his surroundings were any help to his work, then this place should be perfect.  
  
Vegito pushed his way through some thick brush. He could sense many different living things, their energy lent him more of the peace he craved. He craved blood and battle too, but in a different way. This was satisfying a deeper sort of hunger in him.  
  
He trotted over the grass, staying out of the way of insects and bird's homes so as not to bother with them. Finally he found himself a nice rock to settle on. The sound of rushing water was faint here, just a background sort of noise, calming in and of itself. He crossed his legs and inhaled the humid air around him, letting his body relax. Slowly a silent, stony calm descended, and it was as if he simply was not there at all.  
  
Vegito let his mind wander. It was a confusing place to be, his body was solid and singular and decided, but of the two personalities inside him, it seemed that one of them was much more dominant than the other. He felt more as though he were Vegita than Goku. He knew Gohan had been disappointed that he was nothing at all like the boy's proper father. He hadn't acted that way on purpose, it was less thoughtful than that. He had simply felt like being Vegita at the time. He did not resent part of himself. did he? This was so confusing. where was the innocent, happy-go-lucky creature that he should be? Why was he plagued by worry and aggression when he should be laughing and enjoying his power? What had become of Goku? Where was Kakarot when he was needed? Classically late again? Or would he surface at all? Perhaps he needed to be Vegito longer to experience who he would really become in the future. Maybe he was both Goku and Vegita and he just didn't realize it. He had to try and think over himself here. Goku was dense, that means he could be just as dense, he could be holed up in the eco-system-in- a-box for no reason at all except that he wasn't seeing the whole picture. No matter. right?  
  
Vegito felt anger surfacing because he had no answers to his questions. He immediately forced the red sentiment away, telling himself to breathe and be calm and to find his balance. Find his center. He breathed deeply of the air around him and let the rage settle for several moments. When he was able to think over his anger once more he proceeded to ask himself just why he was so easily angered. Bulma had explained that he was apparently suffering from an overload of testosterone. Well, ok, that would be likely to make anyone rather cranky. No matter, he should maintain control over himself at all times.  
  
Vegito grumbled when he realized he was thinking like Vegita again. Truly, if he was Vegita, then was this the prince's specific concern? Was the prince of all saiyajins really worried about whatever might have happened to Kakarot?  
  
Yeah. he was.  
  
It was easier to see things in black and white values now. Meaning, it was easier to tell which things he did that were extensions of Goku, and which were extensions of Vegita. If he thought about himself, he felt like he was Vegito, he certainly didn't feel like he was still somehow Vegita. It was a very confusing sort of predicament. How to find your center when you aren't sure what its supposed to look or feel like.  
  
Vegito calmed himself yet again, disappointed with how easily he was disrupted by his own musings. He allowed his control over his power drop slightly and a definite warmth enveloped him as his energy rose to a visible level. A soft glow filled the air around the saiyajin. He felt flickers of anger licking and teasing at his conscience. Rage, Saiyajin power. raw energy. This was dangerous. he could destroy himself easily, along with everyone else on the planet. But neither of his halves had ever had any conflict with being powerful enough to be destructive in the past, why worry about it now? Besides, there were more important things going on at the moment.  
  
Vegito realized that a smile had curled his lips unconsciously when he let his ki level rise. He shifted excitedly, feeling a burning, bubbling energy in his guts. This energy urged him to move, to exercise his powers and muscles. He wanted to stretch and flex his body to its limits. Everything inside him demanded that he do something. Sitting here was pointless when he could be having fun making things go boom.  
  
He felt Goku now, inside himself he felt that uninterrupted heat that signaled the powerful third class warrior. With it came a calm sense. With it came the ability to keep himself in check. Vegito found his energy beaming strong, but the rage and desire to destroy was simply not a part of him for the moment. However, he found that he felt torn yet again. This meant that Goku was more in control of Vegito's immense strength than Vegita. Impossible! Before there was Vegito, Vegita had been the epitome of self-restraint! Yes, he had purged far more planets and destroyed far more lives than most, but he grasped his power with an iron fist and he never crushed any creature that he did not intend to destroy initially. Goku was, of course, much less inclined to think about the repercussions of his actions. How then, was it possible that his.lesser half possessed control over the power hidden deep within him? He tried to keep his rage at bay well enough to think back to fighting Buu.  
  
At the end it had been both halves together, definitely Vegito in full. the battle was simply too intense for only one or the other half to be dominant. But. all the many hours of fighting before that. Always there was that smile on his lips. always that feeling of being the immoveable, indestructible warrior. And that was a feeling that Vegita never experienced in his time, not even close. There was pride, yes, vast pride that stretched over Vegita's psyche and became his driving force in life. But pride was not indestructibility. That was found only in the most innocent of creatures, those who continue existing after their bodies are gone from the earth and their souls are floating through Otherworld. That sort of invincibility is possessed by great heroes. such as Goku. The will to fight like a tank. The ability to plow through enemies unscathed, riding on intentions alone. Vegita's will bent to his pride and his cunning, Goku's will bent to his heart, granting him ultimate control over Vegito's power.  
  
Vegito considered this from a new perspective. He was not schizophrenic here. he was one being. One creature amongst many in the universe. Maybe he needed to lower his ego some. let himself feel balance by accepting that the part of him which was governed by Vegita's feelings could not tap into his true power without accepting himself completely. Vegita had never been very good at accepting himself in life. He was never good enough for himself, at least until he achieved Super Saiyajin. Goku and Gohan ascending to level two killed that particular bought of self-assurance easily enough. That had left Vegita bitterly furious with himself for being unable to ascend. So trying to think of himself as more of a person and less of a god might be the best way to go here.  
  
Vegito nodded to nobody in particular, letting his eyes slide open. This was going to take some getting used to. The woman could try serums and stupid antidotes for anger, but he knew it would ultimately be his own choice to stay calm and accepting. He had his work cut out for him. Perhaps the first thing he should do is get someone on his side. but not tell them about what was going on inside himself, definitely not. Just. someone to trust. Goku was good at trust, he would just have to force himself into it.  
  
Vegito felt a lot more sure of himself now that he knew he could find balance. He exhaled and looked around, deciding to take his leave of this place while the getting was good. He rose and toed his way through the foliage to the door. It slid shut behind him and he was faced with the normal CC walls instead of greenery and buzzing bugs. He yawned and headed back to the main building to get some sleep.  
End Part Six To Be Continued.  
  
Wow. I wasn't even planning all the internal stuff I packed into this part, but I hope everyone enjoyed it none-the-less! I received so much commentary regarding Vegito's strange behavior, that I thought I would give you all a little peek into him. Did it answer some of your questions? Was it overly vague? Too confusing? I am still unsure about this part, I was afraid I was completely going off on a tangent with my musings. Hope its working for you! Oh! And Trunks' secret is out of the bag! Goten knows! Fortunately Goten's not overly judgmental. *glomps Goten* well, that's all for now, all comments and suggestions are welcome, good or bad.  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	8. return to capsule corp

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Seven: Return to Capsule Corp.  
  
Gohan flew through the quiet, moist summer night straight for Capsule Corporation, a determined flash sparking in his eyes and a slightly worried look on his lips. He had sort of been hoping Bulma would offer him a job, thus saving him from the trouble of going out in the real world. He supposed, however, that even if he was working at CC, its not like he would be there with Bulma all the time, she had plenty else to do with herself. He would have to work with other people who didn't really know him very well regardless of where he went.  
  
Being young, strong and powerful, Gohan made it to Capsule Corp shortly. He headed into the outskirts of West City from the direction of the mountains, floating high over the buildings and people that decorated the earth below him. He felt separate from them, unsure of where he belonged. He sincerely hoped that finding a job amongst those he was uncomfortable with would help him gain confidence in their presence.  
  
Gohan lowered himself from the clouds and dropped neatly onto the short, thick CC lawn. His feet were splashed lightly with nighttime dew as he padded towards the front door.  
  
Gohan knew that Bulma was in her lab, as she had been there when he called, and because he could sense her there. He didn't sense any particularly significant energy levels alongside Bulma's, so he guessed that the high power he could feel in the main building was Vegito. In fact, he was certain of this, the power was unmistakably that of the princely warrior and his father.  
  
Gohan headed for the second building, where the laboratory was located. He pushed the thick metal door open and stepped into the messy collection of junk and assorted circuitry that was Bulma's lab. Gohan headed straight for her ki, peering around curiously as he went. Bulma was such a strange woman. eccentric, certainly, and very original in her designs. She was beautiful on top of that, giving her a decidedly favourable position in life. Being rich and gorgeous was something that Gohan saw as an advantage, though not a thing he himself wished to share in. He was happy with a more humble sort of existence.  
  
"Bulma? Hi. What are you working on?" He queried as he stepped up behind the blue-haired scientist. She was studiously inspecting a slide through a microscope, her hand making notes on a pad of paper to her right as she learned from the specimen before her. Gohan could detect the scent of both human and saiyajin blood in the room. He wrinkled his nose and ran a hand through his bangs.  
  
"Oh hey Gohan, this is one of the samples of Vegito's tissue that I'm looking for clues in, now would be a great time for some extra saiyajin samples to compare it to. you know, like yours? Could you roll up your sleeve sweetie? It'll only take a minute, won't hurt a bit."  
  
Gohan obediently set the papers he had taken with him down and rolled his sleeve up past his elbow. Bulma pushed herself back from the desk she was at and offered him a warm smile. She fished a syringe from a sanitary glass jar of them and rubbed a bit of alcohol on Gohan's arm. He didn't really mind needles, certainly he wasn't nearly as dramatic as Goku was about them, though he would really prefer to avoid them altogether. He waited patiently as Bulma drew a red sample from his am and applied a purple band aid with green stars on it to the little wound. She stuck the tubes of blood into a holder and told Gohan he was all set.  
  
The youth took another look at what Bulma was doing and cleared his throat. "Um, Bulma, I brought my résumé over here, I was wondering if you could peek at it. Remember, I asked you on the phone?"  
  
Bulma nodded with a bright smile and held out a hand, her perfectly manicured nails gleaming a shiny cherry red colour. She accepted the paper and skimmed it over, then read it more thoroughly a second time.  
  
"Well Gohan, it looks to me like you aren't sure what job you're applying for. There are a few different things you can do to this résumé to make sure its right for whatever job you're going for. So we'll make a few copies of each and when you go job-searching you'll have everything prepared beforehand. Sound like a plan?"  
  
"Yeah, gee thanks so much Bulma, my parents aren't really helpful with this kind of stuff, so I'm glad you're around to give me a hand with it. Do you really think anybody will want me to work for them though Bulma?"  
  
"Sure Gohan, I don't see anything but good reasons for people to hire you. You're brilliant, and strong, and very intelligent. And besides, you learn so quickly, they won't need to spend any real time training you at all. You're going to do fine Gohan. I think I can promise you that."  
  
"Then. I guess you're still sure you don't want me to work somewhere in CC, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Gohan, you have to do these things for yourself. If I give you a job, that'd be too easy. You have to go and find one on your own. First thing tomorrow.er.maybe after you sleep in, you should head out in the city and pass that résumé out."  
  
"Uhm. well I was thinking of going to Satan City to look for work. I'm not sure West City needs anymore saiyajins around. if I'm in a different place then Vegito and Trunks then if something goes wrong there I can help. Besides. *blush* Videl lives in Satan City. I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
"Aww, cute Gohan, you've got a little crush." Bulma snickered and gave Gohan a sly grin. She swiveled around in her chair and set up some sort of equipment, adding Gohan's blood into her work somewhere along the way. She grew silent and Gohan realized that she was done helping him out for the time being. He bowed instinctively out of politeness.  
  
"Thanks for your help Bulma, I'm gonna head home now. Uhm. if you see Trunks and Goten can you tell Goten to call home? Mom's wondering if he remembered to bring his toothbrush."  
  
"But. aren't Trunks and Goten at your house tonight? Trunks asked me earlier if he could stay over at Goten's."  
  
".No. I thought they were here. Goten asked mom if he could stay here tonight. "  
  
"Oh I think I see where this is going. can you tell where they are? You saiyajins are so useful to have around when you aren't blowing things up. *smile*"  
  
Gohan stretched his senses out, searching for his brother. He frowned when he found no trace of either Goten or Trunks whatsoever. A nervous look came over him and he felt like tugging at his collar. "Eww. uhm Bulma.. I don't sense either of them."  
  
Bulma frowned and growled in her own little way, grinding her teeth and tapping her long nails with aggravation on the table-top. "Are you sure Gohan? Sometimes Vegita says. said you guys can hide your power. can't Trunks and Goten do that too?"  
  
"Uhm. gimme a sec. I'll look again."  
  
==========  
  
Goten and Trunks chose that precise moment to leave the Time Chamber. Trunks had his nice thick protective sweat suit on, so that nobody could tell he was a freak, and Goten was holding his hand tightly to keep him from being scared. Goten knew full well that Trunks was freaked about what was happening. He was happy to offer any help he could that would make Trunks even a tiny bit happier.  
  
"Hey Goten. do you think anyone'll figure out we were gone for so long?"  
  
"I dunno Trunks. I sure hope not. I wouldn't want your mom or my mom to tell Vegito to punish us.that would be yucky. Do you think we should go look for him now or go to my house or your house or something? What do you want to do?"  
  
"I already told you, I'm not goin' to se Vegito, Goten. We'll go to my house and pretend we were there all along, and when my mom asks me why I'm wearing funny clothes I'll tell her its cause my other ones are stupid and I don't like them anymore. Then she'll have to let me wear'em and she won't think something's weird. Don't give me away Goten. Remember, I'll be super mad and I won't be your friend anymore if you let anyone know. even Gohan."  
  
"Ok Trunks. I promised you I won't tell anyone, and I still promise. I'm serious! I really won't tell nobody in the whole world, kay? It's just our secret."  
  
"Cool. Lets go to my house, there's good food there, and I'm starving!"  
  
Goten nodded and tugged Trunks down from the lookout towards West City with him. Dende must have been sleeping or something when they left the Chamber, 'cause they hadn't encountered him at all.  
  
Trunks' mind sifted over his time alone with himself while he was in the Time Chamber. He had not gotten any stronger.or at least he hadn't trained to get stronger, though, obviously, he was. He flew beside Goten with their hands together and let his eyes play over the Earth far below. Little dots marked people's homes and vehicles, while farmland looked like stripy square patches of brown or green, and city streets appeared to be an intricate maze of concrete and pavement. Trunks could feel a little flame of power from every person below him; though none of them were anything significant to him, he thought it would be horrible if he somehow lost his ability to feel energy. What if he couldn't feel Goten at his side every day? That would suck! As it was, Trunks flew on strong, happy to have Goten with him, even if other things in his life were complicated and infuriating.  
  
Capsule Corporation came into view before Goten and Trunks after a few minutes of steady flight. It appeared on the horizon, and seemed to scuttle closer to them along the ground until they were descending from the clouds and pushing Trunks' bedroom window wide open to climb in.  
  
The lavender haired boy scratched his arms, he was itchy and sticky all over from the stupid fur underneath his sweat suit. He wondered if it would be ok to take it off now that they were home.  
  
Trunks looked at himself, then at Goten. "Come on, we should grab some food and take it back up here to eat. This thing is all sweaty and hot to wear.eww. Remember not to let my mom know there's anything weird about me Goten. I'm really not ever gonna be nice to you ever if you tell or slip up."  
  
Goten nodded seriously for what was beginning to feel like the millionth time. Yeesh. Trunks sure was worked up over something stupid, like fur. No wonder he'd been grumpy when he was trying to hide it in the Chamber. Goten pulled his boots off and crawled up onto Trunks' big king-sized bed. He stretched out till he was comfortable and sighed dramatically.  
  
"Ahhh.. Wow I've missed your house lots Trunks. I'm so glad we're back now, lets stay here forever and never train in the Time Chamber again. It sucks there."  
  
Trunks was already distracted by his own thoughts. He nodded offhandedly and left the room by himself to get something for him and Goten to munch on. He padded down the stairs toward the kitchen. =========  
  
Gohan was able to find Trunks and Goten's energy in the air headed towards Capsule Corporation. He reported such to Bulma, who smiled with relief.  
  
"Oh good thing you found them, I was getting half a mind to go look for them myself. and you know they wouldn't want to be found if it was me looking for them."  
  
Gohan nodded to her with a smile. "Ah, I think they made up a name for you one time after you got ticked at Trunks.they were calling you the Punishment Queen. Heh.*gulp* guess that isn't as funny as it sounded when they said it. *sweatdrop*"  
  
Bulma tapped her nails irritably on her lab table and glowered for a moment at Gohan, but the expression melted away into a smile. "Alright, now that you've found Trunks and Goten for me, and you've got that résumé all worked out, I think you should let me get back to work. Why don't you go see how Vegito is doing? He's around here somewhere. well you must know where he is, of course. Maybe he'll be in a better mood now than he was before. He's only really angry when he's awake. If you catch him just before he goes to sleep he's kinda relaxed. anyway, I have to get this finished so we can get him calmed down. goodnight Gohan."  
  
Gohan smiled and retreated from the laboratory, wandering through Capsule Corp towards the kitchen. He knew that sometimes Bunny would be awake cooking at strange hours, and he was well aware that Bulma didn't mind him poking through the fridge, even though he felt it was sort of rude. He looked up when he sensed a large energy coming towards the room. He immediately tensed, realizing that it was Vegito. He looked back to the fridge in hopes of deterring the man's anger by distracting him with food.  
  
Vegito strode into the room with his chest puffed out confidently. He managed to make the gesture look relaxed and natural, so that it really was a melding of Vegita's stubborn pride and Goku's calm demeanor, rolled together with the latter shadowing the former. If one really looked at Vegito and thought about his movements and actions, it became easily noticeable that he had a heavy presence, definitely more than most people. In fact, one might even say he was two people if they weren't already certain of it.  
  
Vegito leveled his gaze at Gohan's ignorantly turned back and growled, irritation coming into his eyes. He shook his head and inhaled, forcing his blood down and turning the growl from his deep chest into breaths. His fists flexed unconsciously, however after barking at himself to keep his control tight, he managed to ebb the instant and irrational anger that plagued him, and he actually felt pleasant about seeing Gohan.  
  
"Hi Gohan, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home in bed. Did you want to train?" Vegito's sentences were clipped, as he really wasn't too sure what to say to him. He reminded himself that it didn't matter what he said to the brat, because he was stronger, and nothing could touch him if he didn't want it to. There was hope and anticipation in his voice when he asked the boy if he wanted to train. He thought that would be the best thing to be doing at the moment, even though he had been planning on going to bed after he investigated why Gohan happened to be here at all.  
  
Gohan turned around with a smile, holding a whole armload of food. Vegito's eyes widened and he gestured enthusiastically for Gohan to hand something edible over to him. High energy, after all, meant consuming lots of food.  
  
Gohan handed Vegito a ham with a relieved sigh and moved to the counter, brushing past Vegito and feeling the man's ki crackle with raw energy as their skin touched. Gohan nearly jumped out of his socks, he hadn't even felt that power. it was just. just there, and it was completely undetectable to him, even now that he knew about it. He felt shaken and moved to the counter to prepare sandwiches for the both of them, glad that Vegito had taken the bait and accepted the food instead of getting angry over something.  
  
Gohan sat at the table and put a massive serving tray of sandwiches between them. A smaller energy than his or Vegito's came into the room. Trunks' face appeared at Gohan's side. The boy looking up at him with intelligent blue eyes had a distinct frown on his face, and he was not looking at Vegito at all.  
  
"Gohan, me and Goten need something to eat. we're having a sleepover and we're really hungry. Make us something."  
  
Gohan blinked at Trunks. He looked weird. something was weird anyway. He was wearing a green sweat suit, and he had the sleeves hanging down over his hands. His hair was longer too, it was hanging in his eyes more than usual, making them appear bright like chips of ice twinkling in darkness. Well, Trunks' face was hardly darkness. he just looked a little weird. but kids were like that. one day you saw them and the next day they'd changed themselves somehow. Always coming up with something new. that was how Goten and Trunks were anyway. Gohan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure Trunks, I'll make you guys something just as soon as I'm done mine, why don't you sit at the table and have a glass of milk? You haven't met Vegito before, have you?"  
  
Trunks frowned, staying quiet for a moment. "Ve-who?"  
  
Gohan looked momentarily robbed of words. His eyes flickered to the smirking countenance across the table. "You know.Vegito. He is my Dad and yours fused. He beat Buu and saved the Earth. you just haven't met him yet. Why don't you introduce yourself Trunks?"  
  
Gohan, being raised by Chichi and all, knew all the proper things that someone was to do when meeting someone new. He was sort of proud of himself for being a good boy and remembering things that he didn't much care about. They were just habits hammered into him by his mother. Trunks had no such habits, and if he did, he was much to incensed with Vegito's existence to reveal them. Instead he gave Gohan a skeptical look, raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. He spread his legs shoulder-width apart, completing his Vegita stance.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Gohan. my Papa is fine, and so is Goku. I never heard of anyone called Vegito. what a stupid name. Sounds like someone just copying my Papa. Dummies. I can get food for me and Goten from the replicator that I invented. it tastes like cardboard, but its lots better than listening to you when you're obviously hallucinating."  
  
Trunks stuck his nose in the air and marched to the replicator. He got a big bowl of M&M's and two saiyajin sized chocolate milkshakes, carrying everything out of the room while Gohan watched in total astonishment. Trunks was.not even acknowledging Vegito? Definitely not a good thing. Gohan turned the Vegito with a frown.  
  
"I.uhh. well I'm sorry that Trunks doesn't seem to like you. but I bet he'll be better in the morning. Why didn't you say anything to him when he was in here?"  
  
Vegito yawned ignorantly at Gohan and shrugged his shoulders, stuffing the end piece of his sandwich into his mouth and taking his leave of the room, his brilliant ki following him. Gohan stared after the man and pushed the rest of his meal away, frowning at the table for a long while before finishing the food and cleaning up after himself as well as Vegito. He took his leave of Cc, flying high above the clouds as he headed for home and crawling quietly into his welcoming bed sheets as soon as he flew through the window. He was out like a light before he knew it.  
  
=========  
  
Bulma took her leave of the lab at roughly the same time as Vegito and Gohan were sharing a silent meal in the kitchen. She stretched as she stood up from her desk, telling herself that she must be getting old. The thought made her frown, she knew Vegita. er. and probably Vegito as well, would live longer and stay more youthful looking for many years to come, while she would grow old and weak. Vegita had explained that a normal saiyajin does not live past fifty, thanks to the love of battle. However, those who did not perish in the fray tended to live well past a hundred years, though all of them eventually succeeded in slipping up and meeting their doom. It was dishonorable to die from sickness or age. Very few saiyajins had any desire to live past their fighting prime in the first place.  
  
Bulma's mind wandered over these things as she brushed her teeth and washed the makeup from her face. She applied a ten minute rejuvenating mask and passed the time by changing into her pajamas and slippers. When she was not dressing to impress Bulma wore long sleeve silk pajamas with fluffy blue sheep on them. She liked the little sheep, though she'd actually got them because she knew Vegita would hate them and leave her alone whenever he saw her wearing them. Sometimes he was slightly too hard on her. but she wouldn't have it any other way. And those times.well they didn't happen very often. The fluffy sheep pajamas spent a lot of time in the night table drawer until Vegito arrived on the scene. Bulma feared he would visit her soon enough. and after the incident in the lab earlier this evening, She was ready to use the sheep pj's for self defense. Although. Bulma really thought that as long as at least some part of Vegita remained present in Vegito, then she was as safe with him as she could possibly be. Bulma tied her hair back and rinsed the mask off of her face. She moisturized her lips and around her eyes. She also did her face and throat, wanting to keep all of her skin baby-soft for as long as possible. With a smile at her reflection in the mirror, Bulma dimmed the lights and closed the Master bathroom door over, padding in her slippers over the plush bedroom carpets towards her water bed.  
  
Bulma pulled back the thick feather duvet and slid between cream silk sheets, inching over to Vegita's side of the bed and closing her eyes with a sigh. She clapped and the lights went out, leaving only a crack of dim light filtering in from the Master bathroom. Bulma watched the ceiling with tired blue eyes, feeling herself ache for Vegita's heat beside her. He would push his ki into her and let her know she was safe. and now he was gone completely. Vegito was no substitute. he wasn't her Vegita. How in Dende's name could she learn to love anybody but the dark and arrogant Prince? It would be utterly impossible. She told herself that even if he approached her first and crawled right into the bed with her, she wouldn't want him there. Even if she let him kiss her, she would ache for Vegita. It could never work for her with anybody but him.  
  
Feeling like a pathetic, desperate, and very lonely, overemotional woman, Bulma closed her eyes to the black ceiling and buried her nose in Vegita's pillow, which still smelled faintly of him. No tears fell from her eyes, but she missed him terribly anyway, and as she fell into a light sleep, she felt miserable, knowing that he was lost to her.  
  
A silent figure was poised in the blackness of one far corner of the room. Vegito's pitch eyes watched the pale duvet rise and fall with the motion of Bulma's breaths. They were slow and even, indicating that she was at rest. He could hear her heart beating steadily behind her ribs, and he could hear her taking in air and letting it out again. He licked his lips, lowering his feet to the floor and walking to the bed. It rippled as his weight unsettled it. He sat on the edge of the bed, removing his pants and shirt before crawling into the silk heat beside Bulma. He pulled her into his strong arms and sniffed her hair with pleasure. She mumbled against him and hid her face alongside his chest, believing him to be Vegita in her sleep.  
  
Testosterone may have been pounding and running rampant throughout Vegito's entire body, but he kept his powerful fists from taking what they wanted from Bulma. Both of his parts agreed that she was worth more than that, and he made no move to harm her or take his pleasure in her while she slept against him. He was soon breathing peacefully against her hair, fast asleep in Bulma's bed with her limp and fragile form snuggled safely in his protective grasp.  
End Part Seven To Be Continued.  
  
Its late.sorry.no comments today. Hoped you enjoyed, next part asap, please review, I check every day.  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	9. independence

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Eight: Independence  
  
Trunks found himself tucked into bed with a warm, slightly sweaty figure bundled in the blankets beside him early the next morning. Before he even opened his eyes his other senses told him that it was Goten. He could detect Goten's beating heart, and he unconsciously made sure that everything was alright with his friend as he picked up the slow and calming sound. His nose picked up an array of things that before three months ago he had not so much as thought about whenever he sniffed something. He smelled Goten's own personal scent, as well as perspiration, various foods on his breath even though he had brushed his teeth the night before, the scent of Goten's shampoo. the list went on. He could smell all sorts of interesting little things which suddenly seemed to be integral parts of his surroundings because he was aware of them now. Before, the material that the sheets had been made of smelled the same to him as any other material might. Same with the curtains, carpeting, the paint on the walls even had its own distinct scent.  
  
Trunks was caught so fully up in his musing over what he could detect with his nose, that he stayed there in bed sniffing for a good five minutes before it even occurred to him to open his eyes. When he finally did he was met with black spikes of Goten's hair. The younger boy tended to curl against trunks if they shared a bed. He would get himself wrapped up in the bed sheets and then snuggled as close to Trunks as he could get without laying right on top of him. It made Trunks think of cute little baby animals, until his manlier side realized that a young prince such as himself shouldn't think baby animals were cute. He did anyway, he was just secretive about it. That, of course, applied to many aspects of the lavender-haired demi-saiyajin's life. He hid much from those around him in effort to keep up appearances as a tough guy. Of course the things happening to him now made that only more difficult to do. All in all, however, Trunks was finding it less and less of a task to lie about why he was wearing sweats and long sleeves all the time. Now that Goten knew his secret, it was painfully simple to be confident regarding himself. As long as Goten was on his side, Trunks knew he could do anything at all. He felt deep reverence and surging protectiveness towards his best friend. He loved Goten in the friends sense, and if anything were to happen to him Trunks would be the first to destroy whoever had the audacity to do anything to Goten under his watchful eyes. He crushed his friend tighter to his chest, hearing Goten's methodical snoring become interrupted as his face was pushed into the warmth before it.  
  
"Nnnn." Goten mumbled, turning his head so he could still breathe. Trunks watched his best friend's sleeping face seriously. Finally he let Goten go and crawled from the bed, hopping to the floor and landing easily on his feet. He stretched and started to tug his clothes off, though he had stopped expecting for there to be any new developments on how furry he was about two weeks ago. As he expected, his body was covered in lavender fur, which was a darker purple where it was longer, like the back of his arms or the tops of his legs. It paled to something of a silver hue where it thinned. The light hairs were softer in places like his chest and stomach. He was glad his face wasn't furry, that would have been impossible to hide.  
  
This morning however, Trunks was greeted with some surprises. His toes sported small claws, and so did his fingers. They looked to be somehow immature, like they weren't done growing yet. He suppose that it might take a few days, just as everything else happening to him did. They weren't very long or sharp, but his nails all curved into hooked claws now. He frowned, hoping his shoes would still fit him. This wasn't fair. it was getting so hard to hide what was happening to him, and he didn't even know how he was going to end up. Trunks pulled a fresh pair of long pants on. He put white socks over his feet, relieved when they were not immediately destroyed by the curved toenails. Trunks slipped into a long-sleeved turtleneck and felt his stomach growling. He left Goten to sleep and headed downstairs to retrieve himself a morning meal.  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen Trunks was greeted with the pleasant sight of nobody in the room but himself. A Vegita-like smirk came over his features as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. He opened the fridge and let his eyes scan over all the food. He selected for himself things with much protein, figuring that the least he could do if he was morphing into some freak creature was feed himself lots of meat to keep his muscles strong while it happened. Besides, fur or no fur, a good steak made his mouth water just the same.  
  
Trunks was seated at the table about twenty minutes later with a massive platter of assorted meats before him, most of them cooked rare. He was glad things came with instructions, though his cooking abilities were pretty horrible. He had a bit of red dripping down his chin as he happily shoved chunk after chunk into his face with reckless abandon.  
  
"Good Morning sweetie," Bulma's voice came into the kitchen. Trunks froze like a deer in headlights, a piece of meat nearly falling out of his mouth at the feeling of somehow being 'caught' though he was not doing anything wrong. He noted that his mother was wearing a robe and holding a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Hi mom." Trunks mumbled, going back to stuffing his face. He listened to Bulma move around as he focused his eyes on his meal. He could hear her insides, and smell her scent easily. His ears twitched under his hair as he forcibly ignored her. Unfortunately, its pretty impossible to ignore someone who sits right across from you. Trunks peeked up around the pile of meat to see his mother sitting at the table, contemplating him with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Trunks, honey, has anything strange been going on lately?"  
  
Trunks tried not to look guilty. He stared at Bulma, making sure to meet her eyes because in a book he'd read it said that honesty was often determined by body language, including eye contact.  
  
"Uhm. no. I don't think so." he ventured nervously, flickering his focus back to the food. There wasn't much left to focus on, so he helped himself to a second heaping plate from the platter that he'd taken to the table.  
  
"Are you sure Trunks? I'm only asking because you seem to be acting a little funny. why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Mom, nothing's wrong! I just feel like dressing this way!" Trunks glared at Bulma, wanting to smash his head on the table for talking back, but he couldn't help the sudden anger that flared up inside him when his mother continued to poke at his uncertainties. It was easy to ignore the changes if he didn't have to think about them, but suddenly fear crawled uncomfortably through him.  
  
"Wh-why mom.. What'd I do that's weird.?"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering, sometimes at your age your body starts changing. if you're not sure about something you know you can talk to me about it, right?"  
  
Trunks stared at Bulma like she was asking him if he waned to talk about sex with her or something. Well, he thought that she was. He snorted at her. "Mom, I already know about puberty. I'm eight, I don't think I have to worry about that yet. uhm. can you stop staring at me? I'm fine, everything is fine, I swear."  
  
Bulma chewed her lip, looking like she didn't believe Trunks. She had good reason not to, but she sighed anyway and nodded. "Alright I'll leave you alone about it. I'm going to head to my lab to work on the serum for Vegito, would you like to come help me? You and Goten can't spend every waking minute together you know."  
  
"Yes we can, watch us. We've got big plans today mom, I don't; think I can help. besides, why would I wanna work on something for that loser Vegito? Hmph, he's stupid and I don't wanna have anything to do with him."  
  
"Pretty big talk for an eight-year old Trunks, you give him some respect! He saved the world, including you and Goten, and this is how you repay him!?"  
  
"Mom that isn't fair, he's not my papa, I have no reason to like him and you can't make me either!"  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to speak but she closed it again, glaring at Trunks like he had said something to hurt her personally. Her eyes flashed with anger and she pushed her chair back, standing and taking her coffee with her. "young man, you and Vegito are going to spend some time together whether you like it or not. He is here in place of Vegita now and-"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! NOBODY can replace Papa! He's the prince of all saiyajins and no stupid fusion with Goku is going to replace him! You're stupid! How can you even think something like that! Leave me alone! Grrrr.. I hate it here!" Trunks stood up too, knocking his chair over and forgetting the rest of his meal. His face was scrunched with anger and threatened by tears. The lump in his throat was persistent, but he was absolutely vehement in keeping it at bay. He balled his fists, his nails cutting into his palms with their fresh sharpness. He turned tail and ran away from Bulma and his remaining meal, slamming the door to the gravity simulator and locking it behind him. He had no idea where Vegito was and he didn't care.  
  
Once he was inside of the device, he went to the controls, panting with his sudden and overwhelming anger. His fingers trembled as he pushed the gravity high, feeling like nothing could flatten him right now. He cranked it up to 700G's and as the huge and insane pressure threatened to crush his body in the very air, Trunks let his power flare up around him. He tore the turtleneck off of himself and bristled angrily, floating into the air and sparring alone with himself to get the anger out. His fur spiked and turned bright gold along with the rest of his hair whenever he made the transformation to super saiyajin.  
  
Trunks' screams echoed off the thick walls of the machinery surrounding him. He turned the gravity up even higher, to 800G's, not even wincing at the sudden increase in his own mass. He knew that whatever was happening to him, it gave him an awesome boost in the power that he could brandish without much effort. Before, whenever he trained with his papa, he always had to leave after 400 or 450 G's, because the pressure was crushing him and keeping him from moving. Now, without so much as training, his ability to withstand the pressure had somehow doubled. Tears of frustrated fear ran over Trunks' pale cheeks and he slammed his iron fists into the floor, making huge craters where he did. His body shuddered with the power flowing through each tendon and caused him to shake all over.  
  
Trunks sniffled and wrapped his arms around his knees, tearing at his hair because he simply had no other way to express his confusion, and it was building inside him so strongly that it HAD to escape. He wished he had Goten here with him to keep him safe, but he knew that Goten would either think all this power was a cool toy, or he would be put off by it and maybe even scared of Trunks. That was the last thing the lavender-haired boy could handle.  
  
He sighed, sharp teeth biting bleeding beads into his lips as he attempted to get his rage out and relax.  
  
=========  
  
Gohan dragged himself out of be the following morning later than he normally did. Staying up practically the whole night made him tired and caused him to miss breakfast altogether. That was Chichi's first indication that her baby boy wasn't ok. Missing supper the night before had been bad enough, but now breakfast too? Something must be wrong with him. She planned to interrogate him now that he was finally out of bed.  
  
Gohan yawned like a bear and sat at the table, used to his mother placing food in front of him every morning and thinking nothing of his lateness. His mind was crawling with nervous excitement over the big day he had ahead of him. Finding a job. his first job no less. He was already calculating where he would take his résumés and what he would say. He was very glad for Bulma's help the night before. Without her he didn't know what he might have done. He was reminded that he would have stayed at home for the rest of his life probably, when his mother placed a plate of food before him.  
  
Chichi let Gohan eat to take the edge off his hunger, then she pulled out a chair and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting right beside him, but facing him. Gohan gave her a confused look.  
  
"Uhm what's up mom?" He ventured.  
  
"What's UP!? Well Gohan I have to admit I am terribly curious about why you saw fit to sleep in for THREE HOURS this morning!! You missed breakfast! What's wrong with you baby, mommy will make it all better, I promise. You can tell me whatever's wrong ad I'll make you some tea-"  
  
"Mom nothing's wrong, I was just up late last night."  
  
""Why!? You know you're supposed to be in bed by nine. if you don't get enough sleep you'll turn into a punker! Gohan don't worry me like that! I can't take it!" Chichi put a hand to her head like she was going to keel over from the stress of her worries. Gohan found it hard not to tell her what he was really thinking, but he was much better mannered than to speak out his thoughts when they weren't nice thoughts.  
  
"Mom I'm eighteen, we talked about this last night. I want to get a job, so I stayed up working on my résumé last night."  
  
"Gohan! I already told you, you don't need any stupid job! We have plenty of money left over from the tournaments that your father won, I won't have you running off into the city like some disobedient cur. You're going to help me make some cookies today, and then you can help me weed the garden. Feh to you job hunt, you're not going."  
  
Gohan stared at his mother like he was running out of things to say to get around her strange rules, which, in fact, he was. He frowned, trying to keep a reign over his monstrous temper. He was very glad that the monstrous part of it only came out to play when something really serious happened. Otherwise he would end up like Vegita, and he knew his mother hated Vegita.  
  
"Mom. " He started off calmly, forcing himself to think before he spoke. "I'm going to fly to Satan City today and hand my résumé out to a few places. If you don't support me finding a job, then I won't talk to you about it anymore."  
  
Chichi glared at her son and threw her arms up dramatically. "Gohan how dare you threaten me like that!? I love you too much to watch you get involved with those city people."  
  
"Mom what do you want me to do, stay here and let you take care of me for the rest of my life!?"  
  
"Now you're getting it Gohan, that would be wonderful. and your little brother too, we're a family."  
  
"I can't do that mom, I'm not a pet, you can't just keep me here like I'm your prisoner. I want to have a life. I want some friends. Can't I have those things?"  
  
"You already tried making friends when you went to school, before that awful creature Buu, don't you remember? You started bringing girls home! I've had lots of time to think about this. That high school was nothing good for you. Videl was very nice, but you're just too young to start gallivanting around the world after women. I'm sorry Gohan, but I don't want to see you get hurt when she decides that she likes some other boy better than you. I'll have none of that."  
  
"Mom, Videl is my friend, and you know perfectly well that she came here on her own. you're turning schizophrenic mom! I thought you wanted grandchildren?" Gohan didn't even want to be a father, he was just looking for points to support his side of the rapidly escalating argument that he was having with his mother.  
  
"Oh I do, I'll have grandchildren, but I'm not even done raising you and your brother yet, I have plenty of time for grandchildren when you grow up."  
  
"I AM grown up mom!"  
  
"Nonsense Gohan, now finish your breakfast, I want you to help me weed the garden."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no,' finish up and come help me in the garden Gohan."  
  
"Mom, I already told you, I'm going to look for jobs today. I'll have to help you another time."  
  
Chichi whipped around with fury burning in her black eyes. She felt betrayed by her eldest boy and she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. "Son Gohan don't talk back to me young man! You're old enough to leave here when I say you are, and not a day sooner!"  
  
Gohan's mouth opened in an expression of disgusted anger. He could not help but leave his breakfast. He pushed himself to his feet and shook his head. "I can leave whenever I want and I'll prove it! I'm leaving right now!"  
  
Gohan didn't give chichi and chance to reply. He used his incredible speed to pack some changes of clothes and a few other things with him in capsules. He made sure to bring clothes appropriate for an interview and first presentation. Getting a job would become his top priority now that he had made his decision. He wrung his fists and gave his mother a dark look.  
  
"Mom, I don't know when I'm coming back. I'm old enough to take care of myself, just like Vegito said. When you see me again I'll be making money and living in my own place, and I'm not coming back a minute before that. I'm an adult, and I'll prove it to you."  
  
Chichi, once again, was not given any chance to respond to her son's sudden outburst of independence. She had never figured that Gohan would do something like this, but the squareness in his shoulders as he turned his back on her was unmistakable. There was a sort of confidence there that had not been present for a very long time. Chichi was furious and upset horribly by Gohan's departure, but she did not stop him or follow him, as much as her motherly instincts ranted at her to do so. She hoped, in some slice of her mind, that her boy would succeed and return a man instead of a boy. With thoughts of grandchildren running through her head, (only after marriage of course!) Chichi closed the door after Gohan was gone.  
  
==========  
  
While Trunks was throwing his tantrum in the gravity room, a silent figure was watching him through the single rounded window in the door. Vegito's feet were slightly off the floor so he could see into the window without standing on his tip toes. He was taller than Vegita, but that wasn't saying very much. There was a predatory grin on his face that was almost a leer. He was very excited to see Trunks exacting such incredible power from his own body. Well, admittedly Vegito knew that he could crush the boy with his baby finger, but that said nothing, considering he could do the same to the planet. Trunks was demonstrating an incredible jump in ability, and it caught Vegito's senses immediately. If he were to fight with the boy, teach him, then surely he could become something of an incredible fighter, maybe even a challenging opponent if given enough practice. And of course, the technique of fusion was possible between Trunks and Goten, so if he also set himself to training Goten into such a level of empowerment, then the fused Gotenks would likely be a workout to battle against. Vegito licked his lips a the thought of the challenge and considered what the best course of action from this point forward would be.  
  
Just as he was placing his hand on the door to force the lock open, he became aware of a fairly significant power level approaching down the hall from his left. He let go of the door and turned to cast his eyes on Goten with a frown.  
  
"What do you want, brat?" He asked with something of a scowl.  
  
Goten didn't seem too deterred by Vegito's unfriendliness. He could easily sense the differences in spread of Vegita's and Goku's personalities. That is, he was able to see how Vegita seemed to be making the decisions that caused Vegito to be rude or unfriendly for no real reason. He could see that Vegito pulsed with a deep, warm energy, one he associated with his father, even though he didn't really know the man. He took a step closer to Vegito and beamed up at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goten. I don't wanna make you angry. but we never met before and since you're my daddy now I wanted to see you. Wow, you're super strong, cool! Do you think you can teach me to be that strong? Trunks told me I'm not allowed to like you or talk to you, but I'm gonna do it anyway 'cause Trunks already had a dad but I didn't and I think you're super neat-o."  
  
Vegito stared at the small boy who was looking up at him from about knee- level, or maybe a little higher. His face fell into a frown.  
  
"I'm not a babysitter brat. what possessed you to seek me out?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I never got to have a daddy before. so you can be my daddy!" Goten beamed excitedly, hopping from foot to foot with a hopeful light in his eyes.  
  
Vegito found himself regarding the boy somewhat nervously. Neither of his halves were terribly experienced with managing children, but the softer, more relaxed confidence that was inherent in Goku afforded Vegito the ability to keep himself from getting angry. The innocence in Goten's eyes somehow stopped him from striking the boy away from him.  
  
He bent down and picked Goten up, holding him under the arms at arm's length. He tilted Goten this way and that, studying him for a moment. Goten stayed relatively still, not sure what Vegito was doing.  
  
"Curious boy, Goten. Very well, you are strong enough to become a super saiyajin, perhaps you are worth some of my time. Since Trunks is freaking out in the gravity chamber for the moment, we will go watch TV."  
  
Goten's eyes lit up with pleasure and he jumped forwards, glomping Vegito's leg happily. "Cool! Wow great!"  
  
Vegito walked into the rec room with Goten clinging to his leg. He had something of a pleased smirk on his face, and he found it much easier to relax with this small boy near him, though why this occurred he possessed not the slightest clue. He even allowed Goten to sit right beside him and watch Blue's Clues with him, while Trunks' tantrum continued to shake the entire house and surrounding area.  
  
End Part Eight To Be Continued.  
  
Hey everyone, glad to get another chapter out so soon. Well, at least its soon for me, I normally don't update more than once every week or two. Well, what does everyone think? Writing Trunks' changing temperament is so much fun.ehhehe. And Gohan, of course, is always worth writing, even if evil chichi is in the scene with him. I think I'm starting to get a handle on Vegito, although I'm sure some of you still think that he's all Vegita and no Goku. You just have to understand the perspective I'm presenting him in, and its easier to see Goku's influences. Anyway, I'm looking forward to some feedback, I'm terribly envious of all the other authors who get so much feedback for their stories, I'd like to have something like that too. But to everyone who has replied, thank you so much!  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	10. aftermath

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Nine: Aftermath  
  
Son Gohan's reflection flickered back and forth slightly in the not-quite- still surface of a large mountain lake. He studied himself closely, trying to adopt an eye for his appearance. Normally Gohan didn't think all that much about how he looked. Generally a quick shower in the morning and a healthy breakfast and he was pretty much set and ready for his day. However, this morning, he didn't have a chance to be calm or relaxed.  
  
Having stormed out of his house without so much as a moment's consideration, Gohan was left to fend for himself and prepare for his big day. Well, it was a big day for him anyway, considering he'd never done anything like job hunting before in his life. He was not used to leaving without his mother's healthy encouragement. at least now that he looked back on it, the attention seemed that way, although at the time, 'healthy encouragement' was more like 'insanely ranting mother.'  
  
Gohan's hair was as tame as he could manage to make it stay, which was pretty much the same as any other instance of freshly showered Gohan. It insisted on spiking up and declaring his heritage loud and clear to those who knew what to look for. He didn't think much of it, however. He was more concerned that his clothes matched and looked presentable. He was wearing a pair of navy slacks and black shoes. A blazer and a tie accompanied the ensemble, but overall it displeased the young man.  
  
He gave a frustrated growl and shrugged out of the blazer, frowning at it as he removed the rest of his clothes (not his tighty whitey's you hentais!) save the shirt. Finally he settled for his normal shoes, though they did look a bit worn, and some khakis. He didn't want to look overdressed. After donning the light colored pants, his mother's voice rang in his head, reminding him to always try and contrast his clothes so he looked even. He didn't quite see why it mattered, but he changed his shirt anyway, going for a navy polo shirt instead. Obviously, his mother picked out his clothes. He was grateful that she did - the few times she'd taken him shopping with her (for shoes and such), he'd been simply overwhelmed by so many options for what to wear, and had virtually crumbled in the ominous face of the boy's/men's department. Gohan wasn't stupid enough to try shopping by himself, clearly enough.  
  
After deciding that he finally looked alright, Gohan packed up the rest of his clothes capsules and tucked all of his personal items away. He was planning on staying in the woods, since that was the place he'd have the easiest time surviving in. He was well able to fend and care for himself, and he wouldn't be bothering, or bothered by anybody else. Gohan was learning that compared to other people, he was a private kind of guy. The more people shared of themselves with him, the more alienated Gohan felt. He was unwilling to talk about himself.  
  
Videl. she'd said a thing or two about her own life to him before, and in response, Gohan had just looked at her, not knowing quite what to say. He recalled the blush that would rise to his cheeks when he was around her, and the warm feeling low in his belly. It'd been decidedly uncomfortable a lot of the time, especially at first. After a few weeks of knowing the fiery young woman, Gohan's tension had mellowed some, but he was still wound as a spring just thinking about another person in an even slightly sexual manner. He had never intended to think of her like that at all, it had just sort of happened. Gohan had spent little time in his life around women who weren't his mother or Bulma, and his young mind was very curious about some things. He'd had the same curious thoughts about Erasa, and even some of his teachers. but really they were very innocent thoughts, though Gohan didn't know this.  
  
After making sure he'd done everything he needed to, including brushing his teeth, Gohan took to the sky, heading for Satan City. His mind was filled with apprehension and his stomach was fluttering with excited butterflies.  
  
===========  
  
Trunks crumpled to the ashen floor of the Gravity Chamber, his limbs shivering with the ache of exhaustion and his spine humming from the afterglow of power. He could barely think, his mind was filled with static it seemed. His ears rang with his own screams and he could feel the coolness of tears marring his flushed cheeks. Indeed the hair on his arms and everywhere else was standing straight on end, still crackling occasionally from the residual energy left by his tantrum. He looked ridiculous, actually, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment. The rage he'd felt had subsided considerably, but he sensed it in the back of his mind, slumbering restlessly.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and willed himself to move. He was crumpled and leaning in a sitting position on his arms. Sweat was dripping from the tip of his nose, and his throat was raw from screaming. He forced himself to sit up straighter. He ran his trembling hands through his hair, hearing static crackle in his fur as he moved. His fingers stopped when he felt something strange. He brought his other hand up to the side of his head and felt the strangeness there as well. His ears. a lump of fear and certainty formed in his stomach. His hands felt over his ears, which seemed to have changed shape slightly. They pointed up and came to soft tips. Like creepy Spock ears, or elf ears, or maybe cat ears, Trunks really wasn't sure. He just wished this weren't happening to him. He sniffled and put his hands over his face, trying very hard not to cry anymore than he already had. It stung his pride and made him feel like a disappointment each time that tears wet his cheeks.  
  
He stayed where he was for a moment, then got to his feet, nearly falling on his face when he did. Trunks made his way to the locker room that was part of the Gravity Chamber. He was too short to see in the mirror, so he rose himself up until he was level with it and cocked his head to the side, pushing his hair out of the way. Yes, definitely a problem with his ears. They had grown larger and more noticeable, but pointed at the tips, and well. they looked like dog ears, actually. Like triangles sticking out of the sides of his head, only angled up kind of. Trunks felt really stupid now. They were even covered in dark purple fur, black at the tips. Trunks glared at his reflection, trying to move or twitch his ears. They responded to his efforts easily enough, flattening back when he scowled at the mirror, and perking forwards when he listened carefully.  
  
Trunks sighed and forced himself to remain calm. Enough loosing it like some.some nine-year old baby (never mind that Trunks was nine, of course). He noted his appearance, disheveled from his power and sweaty all over. And lets not forget the static puffball syndrome. Trunks decided on a shower. He soaped up and felt considerably calmer afterwards. His nails were precise and pointed on both his feet and hands, it seemed that after powering up so much, he'd sped up a few of the changes that were happening to him. At least, that's what the evidence pointed to. Trunks was skeptical, he felt like someone was making this happen to him, like it was up to whoever was forcing this upon him decided when what changed. He knew that was absurd, but he felt paranoid about it anyway.  
  
He now, however, faced the task of reclaiming his dignity. He'd really done himself in with his mother, and loosing control like that was bound to piss people off. It would have had his father raving at him for the damage to the Chamber. He prayed that Vegito would not be the same. As much as he hated to acknowledge Vegito at all (because he was disturbed every time he even thought the man's name), Trunks knew he was living at CC for the time being, and he seemed to consider himself 'man of the house' too.  
  
Trunks scowled at that thought, pulling his sweat suit back on and putting the hood up this time, to hide his ears. He prayed to Dende that his face would not change like the rest of him. When he flicked his tongue around in his mouth he felt his teeth were pointed and uncomfortably sharp. With a defeated feeling settling in him, Trunks emerged from the Gravity Chamber to look for Goten's energy.  
  
===========  
  
Vegito's eyes kept shifting from the moron in the green striped shirt dancing on the television, to the fidgeting young boy on his left. He wouldn't be so distracted by Goten, he reasoned with himself, if Trunks' tantrum in the Gravity Chamber would just taper off. Goten seemed affected by his best friend's disturbingly high power level. Vegito was also very aware of it, but frankly he thought Blue's Clues was a hundred times more entertaining. It was just that Goten. well he was hard not to pay attention to. Part of him questioned why his Goku half had chosen not to play an active role in Goten's life. The rest of him was very curious as to why Goten was so interested in him at all if his real father had not wanted anything to do with him.  
  
Goten could feel Vegito's eyes on him. His body was being pumped with adrenaline. His ki was very close to Trunks' ki at all times, and Trunks being so overloaded made Goten upset and hyper at the same time. He was bothered by what made Trunks' energy dark and unhappy and scary. It wasn't the same as it had been, he was sure of it. Vegito's large ki masked some of Trunks' when Goten stayed close to him, so he was glad to be as near as possible to the grown saiyajin. He was sitting right against him at the moment, ready to crawl into his lap at the first opportunity.  
  
Goten wasn't paying attention to Blue's Clues, although Vegito seemed to like it, so he reminded himself to find out what it was all about at a later date. He was startled out of his thoughts when Vegito turned to look at him. Vegito's eyes were black and touched with a warmth that Goten didn't think anybody else would be able to see. Other people. they just didn't notice a lot of what he saw, it was like they didn't notice when people's feelings changed unless they said something about it or acted sad, angry etc. Goten didn't tell anybody that he could tell most of the time when they were upset or excited or lying to him, he didn't think it was very polite to go around talking like that to people. The few times he did it to Trunks, his friend seemed to feel violated. He was angry that Goten knew when he felt insecure or inadequate. Goten never used any complicated words, not even in his thoughts, but Trunks could get the message from him easily enough no matter how little he actually said out loud. Trunks just knew him like that. The past few months in the Time Chamber had been really hard on Goten, Trunks' negativity polluted him constantly, making it really hard for him to feel happy at all. He was glad they were out of there, although Trunks was still upset.  
  
Finally, the roar of power that Goten felt from Trunks subsided and faded into a more normal level of energy. Goten sighed in relief and scratched his head, looking at the TV. He felt Vegito's eyes on him still, and he was kind of intimidated by his presence. His power was awesome, impossible, and the rage in him. it made for one scary guy. Goten was starting to wonder if not listening to Trunks had been the right thing to do. Maybe it was better to stay away from Vegito? No. he hadn't done anything bad, and he hadn't seemed to be bothered by Goten, obviously he wasn't going to hurt him. He was even the one who suggested watching TV, everything was fine. Goten told himself that he would just have to worry less. He sighed and relaxed, leaning into Vegito a little more and smiling pleasantly. Just like that, he calmed himself down. Certainly not something just anybody can do, Goten was definitely Goku's son.  
  
Vegito felt Trunks' power drop, and a few minutes later he felt Goten relaxing against his side. He stiffened, but the calming fuzzy energy that was Goten's did wonders to help him relax. He let some of his inner energy out to curl around the boy, feeling Goku's effect keenly.  
  
Without any words at all, Vegito sensed and made not of Goten's hesitance to accept him. He detected this in the way Goten's ki withdrew from his own when he sent it around the young half-saiyajin. Growling helplessly before he could help himself, Goten's energy withdrew from him further, and Goten looked up at him hesitantly, uncertainly. He obviously did not really trust Vegito. Just because he wanted to get to know him didn't mean that Vegito had gained any ground with the boy just yet. He relaxed himself forcefully, and again tried to send some tendrils of power around Goten. This was the 'Goku' power, the part of him that remained hidden most of the time. It just crawled right out and insisted that Goten accept it. Vegito was, of course, in complete control of this, but he felt strongly influenced by warm fuzzy Goku-ness.  
  
Goten allowed the ki to wrap around him, and even let his eyes close as he smiled. Vegito wasn't really sure what he felt. He put a hand in Goten's hair and ruffled the black spikes, earning a curious look from Goten. Vegito, ever concerned about his ego and his stately status as the most powerful being in the universe, patted the boy on the head and quickly removed his hand, putting it back in his lap and re-focusing on the television.  
  
The pair remained where they were together on the sofa until Trunks could be heard opening the door to the Gravity Chamber. Vegito stiffened first, and the ripple of unease I his energy made Goten lose his calm and he twisted around, crawling up to look over the back of the couch and down the hallway. Trunks could be seen there, standing in the doorway and looking sort of dazed. Goten immediately leapt over the couch and zipped to Trunks' side. He peered into Trunks' face with worry and immediately wrapped him in a tight hug when he saw the fear and fire in his eyes.  
  
"I hope you're better now Trunks." Goten said quietly into his friend's ear while he leaned up on his tip toes to hug him. He noted Trunks' lips curling back from his teeth and a blush coming over his cheeks. He stepped deftly out of Goten's reach and tugged him into the gravity room, shutting the door. Trunks seemed to calm considerably when the door was closed, separating him from Vegito once more. His eyes flashed up to meet Goten's and his face curled into an unsatisfied frown.  
  
"Goten." He breathed, a growl rising in his hoarse throat. His crouched position suggested that he was feeling backed into a corner, although the whole gravity chamber spread out behind him. "I thought you were going to stay away from him! How come every time he's around you end up forcing us together!? Stop doing it, ok? Now we can just get out of here and go to your house today."  
  
"But Trunks I think you should meet Vegito."  
  
"WHAT!? Are you kidding!" Trunks' lips stretched back from his teeth, revealing their white and pointed perfection. He snapped them together in Goten's general direction and coiled his fists tightly.  
  
"Wait Trunks, just listen to me for a minute."  
  
"Why should I bother? Nothing you have to say about that loser is gonna change my mind!"  
  
"Shhh!!. Stop talking like that! Vegito is half your dad! Don't you want to know him? And he's half mine too. Its like we're brothers now. we can be best friends and brothers!"  
  
Trunks' face took on a completely disgusted expression and he was now trembling with rage and stinging displeasure. He shook his head violently at Goten and dashed forward faster than Goten could even see, grabbing the young Son by his upper arms and lifting him off the ground. He snarled into Goten's face.  
  
"Listen here Goten. if you're on his side, then we can't be friends any more. I told you that before, and now you have to choose. Me or him!?"  
  
"You Trunks..but.. I'd be really happy if it could be both of you... I want us to have a dad."  
  
"That thing isn't a father! It's a monster!"  
  
Goten's black eyes surveyed Trunks' snarling face. He watched the creepy way his friend's features changed until there was nothing of him left at all in their expression. He saw the sharp teeth and strange ears, and he could feel claws poking his arms. Goten shivered with the feeling of cold discomfort he got from Trunks.  
  
"Trunks. I think. that you're a worse monster than he is right now. You're scaring me!"  
  
Goten twisted out of Trunks' grasp and kicked him backwards. The moment he heard Trunks hit the floor Goten was of like a shot. He slammed the Gravity room shut and immediately lowered his ki as much as he was capable. He dashed over the couch and past Vegito. He reached the doorway to the TV room when he abruptly turned on his heels and dove onto the couch, stuffing his head down into the cushions beside Vegito and yanking the throw blanket over himself.  
  
Trunks didn't give chase to Goten. When he heard his friend say what he said, Trunks felt cold inside and all over. He felt the power being sapped from his body by his own doubts. Trunks pulled his hair in miserable, frustrated fear and looked for Goten's ki. Seeing it was with Vegito's again (he could detect Goten even if his friend hid his energy. He could find Goten virtually anywhere), Trunks turned to his mother's power instead. He feared seeing her after his freak-out this morning, but it was imperative. He had to do it, as soon as he possibly could. This was serious now, he was turning into something, and whatever it was, it was making him yell at Goten and hate Vegito even more than he already had. Trunks felt his mother's energy in the backyard by the gazebo. He looked at his feet and walked out onto the lawn.  
End Part Nine To Be Continued.  
  
OK, I know this is the shortest chapter so far in this story. Sorry everyone, but the chapters are writing themselves, they decide when its time to end, not me. However, I can assure you all that I'll get the whole story out eventually, Don't worry about that. So what did everyone think? Thanks so much for your reviews on my last chapter, I really appreciate all the encouragement! ^__^ There should be some interesting stuff in my next chapter, so stay tuned!  
  
Lady AngelFiren  
  
******** QUESTION!!! What sort of job should Gohan try out for? Any suggestions are welcome, try to be creative!  
  
Also, I'd really like to see some feedback on Trunks' situation. I know the story is called "Being Vegito" and not Trunks, however it is about Trunks as well, he will play an integral role in the fic. Are you all just completely turned off by what's happening to him? DO you like it? Want to beat me for making him act the way he has? Come on people, tell me what you think!! ******** 


	11. search for answers

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Ten: Search for Answers  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Camaro for her lovely reviews. Go check out her fic 'Dark Angel,' it's a kick-ass story!! *Offers big huggs for Camaro and gives her honorary Vegito statue of honourariness.* Yay! OK, on with the fic.  
  
Gohan landed just outside of Satan City. He had decided during his brief flight there that maybe getting a job on the outskirts of the city would be better than somewhere busy and filled with strange people.  
  
Unfortunately for Gohan, there were no signs up in any of these places, and the few odd shops and businesses that Gohan dared to try assured him that he was qualified, but they weren't looking for work. Gohan politely smiled, hiding his disappointment and growing nervousness as he thanked people for their time and turned to the door.  
  
Not one to be too easily discouraged, Gohan headed further inward, where the city was splitting at the seams with bustling shoppers and busy people of all ages. There were 'Now Hiring' signs posted in many places here, although at least half of them were immediately ruled out because they were food places. Gohan straightened his back and rolled his shoulders, sucking in a breath and blinking undauntedly. He pushed the door open to a store called 'Say it with Flowers.' At least that's what the large pink and green sign out front proclaimed. Gohan blushed when he realized that it was a flower place. He was already half in the door, however, so he couldn't just give up and turn back now. As he walked inside, the scent of fresh blossoms tickled his nose with a pleasant fragrance. The displays were full and organized, and the lights were cheerfully bright. Gohan looked around for someone in a uniform.  
  
He spotted the cash and approached it with sweaty palms and a tense disposition. He couldn't help it, he was terribly nervous, after all. There was a young girl behind the counter. She had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her skin was also pale, though her cheeks had a touch of pink in them and her lips were glossy. She wore no earrings, it was easy to tell because her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were decorated with pink eye shadow that glittered subtly in the light. Gohan gulped, immediately distracted by the pretty thing before him. It wasn't that he really thought about that sort of thing often, it was more that whenever he was near someone attractive lately he felt all sweaty and flustered and tense.  
  
He approached the counter and looked a the display beside it. It contained assorted flower foods, rose foods, and a selection of cards and tags and balloons. Gohan looked at the display for a long, uncomfortable moment.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the blond girl, cocking her head at him slightly and waiting for him to answer. Gohan's ears turned red when he looked at her and realized he'd just been standing there.  
  
"Oh yes. I think so, I mean I hope so. Is there a manager around?"  
  
"Yeah, just a minute, I'll go get her, wait here."  
  
The girl went through a door behind the counter and the sound of another door opening and closing was heard. A few moments later an older lady who looked to be in her fifties or so came out and greeted Gohan with a curious smile.  
  
"Can I help you with something? My name is Betty, I'm the owner of 'Say it with Flowers.'  
  
This woman was quite wrinkled and kindly looking. She had a pair of glasses on and a blue sweater. That was all that Gohan could see from his position on the other side of the counter. He smiled and looked at the woman's eyes, finding them to be a foggy green colour.  
  
"I'm Son Gohan, and I'm eighteen. I have a resume here, I'm looking for a job. You had a sign out front."  
  
Betty nodded and smiled, taking the sheet of professional white paper that his résumé was printed on from his hand. She looked it over and her eyebrows lowered in thought.  
  
"Hmm, you've never had a job before Gohan? Why do you think I should hire you?"  
  
Gohan felt himself sweating. He shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. "I've never had a job before, but I'm a good student and I'm really interested in finding somewhere to work. I have a little too much extra time on my hands lately, and I'd like to meet some new people."  
  
Gohan could only hope he wasn't saying the wrong thing. He and Bulma had discussed various approaches to presenting himself to the manager of anyplace he applied. He wasn't repeating exactly the same thing as they'd talked about, but it was pretty close. Betty's face crinkled into another smile.  
  
"Well Mr. Son, we are looking for someone who can work full-time, are you able to do that?"  
  
"Yes, I've just finished high school, so I'm not doing anything else right now."  
  
"Alright, then it looks like we should keep you in mind. I'll think about it and give you a call to set up an interview. Thanks for introducing yourself Gohan. We'll talk soon."  
  
Betty reached over the counter to shake Gohan's hand. He twitched with apprehension and wished he could wipe his hand on his pants so it wasn't so sweaty as his fingers clasped the smiling woman's own fingers. She gave him a good hard shake (for a human) and another pleasant smile. Gohan took this as his cue to go and took his leave of 'Say it with Flowers' to try a few other places.  
  
==========  
  
After Goten realized that Trunks was not at all coming after him to kill him, he relaxed and poked his head up beside Vegito, blinking at him and turning his head to the TV. He tried to pretend everything was calm and normal. Unfortunately for Goten, he was about as good at hiding things he was feeling as his brother, which made him pretty transparent all around.  
  
Vegito wasn't sure he really wanted to know too much about what the little boy was thinking. He didn't offer Goten any of his ki this time, he thought it was rather cowardly of him to hide like he had been doing a moment before. He frowned at Goten disapprovingly.  
  
"Goten, Why are you hiding from Trunks?"  
  
"Well he's awful powerful now, and.uhm. I don't think I should talk about the rest."  
  
"Trunks is keeping secrets now?"  
  
"Not exactly, is just stuff you shouldn't know, like how Trunks is so upset about you taking the place of his papa. But see you can't tell anyone cause then Trunks' pride gets hurt and that makes him extra super grumpy, and he was even crying this time too. I'm worried about Trunks."  
  
"Well brat, there isn't much I can do about that, if its his choice to keep to himself then you have to abide by his decision. I, on the other hand, am far more powerful, and I can do whatever I want. Perhaps if you train under me you can be this powerful as well, or at least marginally as powerful as me; you'll never come close to actually challenging me. I will have a word with Trunks later whether he likes it or not."  
  
"Uhm, Vegito. I don't think that's a very good idea."  
  
"Nonsense, I thought of it, didn't I? My ideas are gold. Give me one even slightly good reason not to confront Trunks. He's being stupid, what with hiding from me and pretending not to acknowledge my existence, its disgraceful and disrespectful. I simply have to impress WHO I AM upon him and he will be awestruck by the immensity of my power. Then this nonsensical bullshit will stop and I can begin to train you two as Gotenks."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing, brat. Cower away from him if that's your choice, but I'll have to train that out of you somehow, you do realize. Now, I have work to do, quit pestering me."  
  
Vegito rose to his feet effortlessly, with the same smooth grace that was a part of all his movements. It was what made him seem godly, his movements were so swift and flawless that he seemed to flow from one position to another without ever really moving at all. He sensed within himself the rage that flared to life whenever he thought about his insecurities.  
  
Without even knowing it, Trunks had managed to touch on a particular nerve with his ignorance. Vegito felt the desire for vengeance spring to life in him. He wanted to get Trunks back for disrespecting him. He couldn't very well do that without angering someone, namely the boy's mother and best friend, but it was hard to ignore the fiery inflammation caused by Trunks infectious snobby conduct. It made Vegito immediately want to smack the boy for his insubordination.  
  
Instead of heading towards Trunks' energy, however, Vegito took himself outside, blinking in the vivid morning sunlight that touched everywhere with refreshing brightness. He blasted into the sky and made his way to the far south of the planet. The north pole was much too crowded with people close by, but Antarctica, he had learned, was very far from any people at all. Bulma had warned Vegito about melting the polar ice caps. He made a note to keep his power in check to prevent this from happening. It would be just another little test of his control. He liked testing himself, seeing how easily he surpassed the rest of the world without so much as a thought.  
  
A few minutes of flight later found the self-centered creature lowering himself to the snowy sheets of ice that made up Antarctica. The cold was extreme here and stung even the great warrior's flesh, forcing him to raise his power in order to keep warm. The cold seemed to melt away to nothing once he'd done this, and he settled comfortably in the snow to contemplate his situation.  
  
He clearly needed to do something about Trunks. The thought that his own son didn't like him rang sour with the warm glow if inner energy that was Goku's relative opinion in Vegito. He snarled at some snow and decimated much of it, watching steam rise and blow away on the chilly wind. It just wasn't satisfying to destroy snow, however. Vegito's fists ached for a real challenge. Aggression was building towards Trunks, and now when Vegito pictured the lavender-haired boy, he felt angry immediately. He didn't know Trunks well enough, he didn't have very many memories from his Vegita half of really participating in Trunks' life, though the ones that he did have suggested to Vegito that the boy had admired his original father immensely. So. he could understand how Trunks might really hate him, since he was in place of Vegita and Goku now.  
  
But what to do about it. The very thought made him want to take Trunks by the head and pound until the message was clear as day and night. He was above Trunks. As the most significantly powerful being in existence, Vegito knew that he was also more important than other, weaker beings. The fate of the universe itself lay in his fingertips. It was all there for the taking if he wanted it. Just knowing that and truly being confident of it was currently enough to satisfy Vegito, though he figured this desire might become more hungry for recognition if he became less able to believe in himself for some reason. His ability to trust himself and his own judgment was something that made Vegito calm. He didn't have to worry that he might make the wrong decision. At least he didn't feel like he needed to worry about it.  
  
Now, the best way to deal with Trunks. obviously if he were to just get the boy to see how great he was, then Trunks would have no qualms with him being here in place of Vegita. And there was Goten as well, if he got Goten to convince Trunks of the truth, then he could count Goten as a loyal adversary (even if he was only eight) and Trunks would become his ally instead of a reminder of who he had been before becoming Vegito. It wasn't that he didn't like his previous selves, he just felt so much more efficient and capable now. There was no need to downgrade and go back to being two people.  
  
Vegito started some exercises with his energy. He expanded it around himself in a bubble, making the skin of the bubble thick and dense. Then he allowed himself to power up more completely inside of his bubble, causing the temperature to immediately turn molten around him. It felt incredibly good to release a little fire. He screamed inside his bubble at the South Pole, his dual voice echoing off the inner walls of the sphere while it shook with his energy.  
  
He would have what he was after. He would be respected and known. He would get Trunks and Goten to be on his side of things, then he would train them together as Gotenks. Perhaps he could even figure out how to make fusion earrings, and he could fuse the two boys into one to give himself a more fitting son. Their mothers would be furious however, and Vegito did recognize that he was virtually defenseless against a double assault from Chichi and Bulma. He wasn't stupid, after all.  
  
And there was also Gohan to think about. Vegito still had plans for his eldest. Gohan demonstrated ability far beyond his years. He had potential to rise up and become godlike in his capabilities. But the boy was just so damned weak inside. he quivered at the thought of hurting someone, it just wasn't right. Not that Vegito had any real desire to hurt someone, only in the battling sense, not in the cruelty sense. He just didn't crave the destruction that tyrants like Frieza and Cell had. He would be halfway across the universe destroying planets by the handful if that were the case.  
  
Gohan would be difficult, because he was already so old and so strong. Goten was easy to sway, and with Goten on his side, then Vegito was confident that he could make Gohan train under him and get stronger as well. It all came down to Trunks in the end. Trunks was harboring a power that was serious and vast. Immeasurable so far as Vegito could tell. It might even be a rival to his own. If Trunks' power rose and he became a challenge, Vegito might have to kill the boy to win the fight. He didn't want to do that, Trunks was a prince and a genius, and he felt affection for the boy after all the worry over power levels and battle and being outsmarted or ridiculed.  
  
Vegito meditated in the snow for a long time after that, using the time to control himself and familiarize himself further with his own powerful body and mind. The earth trembled on its axis, even though any power that Vegito rose remained sealed safely inside a bubble of energy. Vegito was a force of nature in and of himself. He caused storms to pop up all over the place and earthquakes were felt round the globe. He paid these things no mind, he had much more important stuff to worry over.  
  
==========  
  
Trunks found his mother sitting in the gazebo in a comfortable looking sling chair, with a tall glass of something sweet smelling on a table beside her. Her feet were up on a matching footrest, and her laptop was settled in her lap, her fingers making clicking noises as her long nails tapped the keys. Trunks watched his mother for a moment, sniffing the air and listening to her heart beating in her chest. It was creepy how he could hear all the strange little unnoticeable noises now, like heartbeats, growling stomachs and swallowing. They were all clear as day. And his sense of smell was so sensitive now, that from where he was standing, he could trace any of several hundred separate insects and small animals that had been through the area in the past few hours or so with ease.  
  
He felt a lump of fear in his throat and his ears folded back nervously under the hood he was wearing. He didn't want to get yelled at, he didn't want to be tested or poked at, he simply hated the thought of feeling scared anymore, and his mother was a genius. He loathed telling her things, and even now, he considered retreating every passing second. But that would be cowardly, now that he had decided within himself that he was going to get her help.  
  
He twisted his clawed hands together nervously and stepped into the gazebo. "Mom. can I talk to you?" He asked in a voice that was a subordinate and childish as he could manage. After yelling at Bulma earlier, Trunks knew he needed to suck up to her to get her back on his side of things.  
  
Bulma hadn't known Trunks was there. She jumped, startled, when he appeared beside her, looking at her like something was really wrong. She grew immediately concerned, almost completely forgetting about earlier at first. Fortunately she caught herself before she said anything to the boy. Her realization only made her more furious with him.  
  
"Trunks! Young man, what have you got to say for yourself!? The way you talked to me this morning was wrong, I'm still thinking about a punishment."  
  
"Mom this is important. forget about punishments for a minute. this is way more important than that. I have to show you something."  
  
Bulma cocked a brow at her only son and turned away from the computer screen to look at him with curious blue eyes. She frowned with worry. "Sweetie you overreact to things a lot. its probably not as bad as you think. mommy will make it better. what's wrong?"  
  
Trunks' eyes became distant beneath the hood. He shook his head and crossed his arms, hiding his hands in his sleeves still. "I can't show you here, we have to go in your lab where nobody else can see."  
  
"Trunks can't you see I'm kind of busy here? Can it wait?"  
  
"No. you have to come now or I'm not gonna show you at all."  
  
Bulma closed her laptop after saving her work and she growled in exasperation, rolling her eyes at Trunks' overly serious worries over what she figured was probably nothing. Trunks was always getting worried over little things. He'd done it ever since he was old enough to talk. As he grew older, Bulma was noticing that Trunks pretended just as Vegita did. He would puff out his chest and pretend to be fine when really he was freaking out over something or other. Of course with the way he reacted to Vegito, Trunks must be quite upset. Maybe he'd destroyed something by accident? Bulma knew Trunks sometimes went into her lab and fiddled with her inventions. However, she had only seen progress produced by his fingertips. He tended to fix little problems and sometimes big ones. She hoped he hadn't destroyed something she was working on. her work with Vegito's blood .  
  
Bulma got up from her sling chair and took her laptop with her, following Trunks, who'd started for the outside lab door the second she got to her feet. She saw him float himself up to key in the code- he was only nine after all. He settled back onto the ground and pulled the door open, stepping inside and waiting for Bulma. She closed the door after herself and had to take several blind steps as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
  
Trunks didn't turn on any lights, his hands were trembling with fearful anticipation of what reaction his mother would have. He thought he should just pretend it was a joke. it would make her mad, but at least he'd still have his secret. He snorted at that thought. He couldn't just turn tail and run away because he was scared. He had to be brave in the face of fear. And Bulma was definitely scary and most certainly intimidating to the young hybrid.  
  
"Mommy. I have to show you. but. *swallow* I don't wanna." Trunks felt shame burning his cheeks. He felt tears brimming in his eyes and the lump in his stomach had crawled right up his throat with powerful quickness. IT was damn near impossible for Trunks to keep himself from crying.  
  
Bulma crouched down in front of Trunks and met his eyes. She saw that they were glassy and watery, and that he was inching away from her with fear. Whatever was wrong clearly had the shit scared out of her son. She made sure to keep serious. Little Trunks was a very serious young man. At least when it was his situation. Otherwise he was an unholy brat, constantly duping Goten into accompanying him on escapades of destruction about the Capsule Corp. property. That's why Bulma was so immediately worried. Trunks was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Honey you can show me what's wrong, I promise it'll be ok sweetie, if something's wrong mommy can fix it, and if its impossible mommy will build something to fix it."  
  
Trunks wiped his tears on his sleeve and sniffled obnoxiously. He could smell the scent of his mother's perfume, it was subtle and not bothersome. On the contrary, it made Trunks want to cling to Bulma's leg, but that just wasn't done in his family, not with Vegita as his father.  
  
"Its. you have to promise not to tell anybody. Nobody. ok mom?" Trunks gave her a dead-serious look that bordered on a threatening glare, although it wasn't truly threatening.  
  
"Ok Trunks, I won't tell a soul. Now come on, you're scaring me."  
  
Trunks stepped back and took a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes and pushed the hood back from his head. He let his ears stand up through his hair and he swallowed, looking ready to flinch. Before Bulma could say anything, Trunks pulled the hooded sweater completely off, tossing it on the floor. He reached over to the lab table and flicked the desk lamp on, illuminating himself and the ears that poked up on either side of his head. He let his mother see his arms, which also had fur, and he showed her the claws on his hands and the pointy teeth in his mouth. Trunks turned his head away from Bulma and he backed away, stepping out of the light.  
  
Bulma frowned and forced herself to remain calm.  
  
"Trunks, baby, come back over here, let me run a few tests, we'll get it all figured out and everything will be just fine."  
  
Bulma walked towards the last place she'd seen Trunks. He was only a few feet back into the darkness and the clutter of random equipment in every available space of the lab.  
  
"Mommy stay away. I don't want tests. I just want it to stop. Its weird. everything's loud and it smells too much and I'm hungry. I want everyone to go away!"  
  
"I promise I won't do too many tests. but we have to know what's going on. Mommy can't help if she doesn't get to take a look."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Trunks leapt straight up into the rafters of the laboratory. He clung to the bars easily and peered down at Bulma, who was barely visible in the single desk light. However, Trunks could smell and hear her so well that he didn't really need to see her. He had no trouble keeping track of her.  
  
Bulma looked up and made a frustrated gesture out of fisting her hands at her sides. "Trunks come down from there, I heard you up in the rafters! Come on, what did you think I would want to do if you showed me."  
  
The blue-haired genius hmmphed with much irritation as she searched for a light switch somewhere in her vicinity. She made her way to the wall beside the door and finally managed to get the main overhead lights on. However, when she looked in the place that She thought Trunks was, there was nobody there at all. In fact, a thorough scan of the entire ceiling revealed only girders and light fixtures, Trunks was nowhere in sight. Bulma proceeded to search the rest of the lab for him, but he was gone. She shook her head, feeling like she'd said the wrong thing entirely.  
  
'He'll come back, he's just like his father.' Bulma thought to herself as she opened up her laptop and resumed her previous work.  
End Part Ten To Be Continued.  
  
Ooh, I hope this chappie wasn't too boring for everyone, I hate when that happens. Sometimes I tend to ramble. I don't do it on purpose, I can tell you that much! But here I am, rambling away again when you probably want to go write me a review for my nice chapter! *grins encouragingly* ehehhe, Thanks to everyone for your encouragement!  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


	12. the importance of details

Being Vegito By Lady AngelFiren Part Eleven: The Importance of Details  
  
Trunks flew out of the lab through the door, moving infinitely faster than his mother could ever hope to see with human eyes. He was completely unsure of where he was going, but he did feel the tempting tug of Goten's too soothing ki nearby, and it urged him to head for his friend. However, before he could scarcely start off in his lifelong amigos' direction, Trunks remembered the fury that smoldered in Goten's eyes when he'd called him a monster earlier.  
  
He cringed all over with disappointed realization and looked around himself for an idea of where he might go. Absently Trunks drifted away from Capsule Corps., finally settling to his feet along the sidewalk and simply walking forward without any attention at all to where he was headed. He just needed time away, time to think. He felt harassed, rushed. It wasn't fair, but that didn't make it a dream. That didn't make it a joke or some kind of trick, in fact the realization that he was some freak animal.thing.only made Trunks more certain that he had to be strong like any proper saiyajin would when faced with something insane.  
  
He lifted his palms into his line of sight so he could study them a bit. They weren't so bad.. well.. they were scary looking -to him anyway- but its not like he had to hurt someone if he went near them. He could be gentle. he could just. not hurt anyone. That would be the most important part. making sure everyone wasn't going to avoid him for fear of crossing him. 'That would just plain suck,' the lavender-haired boy concluded with a sardonic snort.  
  
Trunks clicked his teeth together and inhaled deeply. A wonderful collection of intriguing scents rushed his senses with information, giving the street he was traveling along depth and a sense of safety. Trunks felt strong, safe, and powerful. er. didn't he?  
  
A shiver ran up the boy's back and he sighed loudly, almost moaning rather than sighing. He didn't know where to go now. He was just walking. and the streets were thinning out, getting more rural. He was in the outskirts of the city by this time. Trunks had started pretty far off from CC to begin with, as he'd only been walking a short while. The scent of grass and trees seemed to beckon the young boy towards the pleasant darkness that lurked beneath full, thick branches and leafy forest foliage.  
  
He passed through a few backyards, leaving only the barest footprints in the dewy grass. He could see the borderline of trees, now bathed in afternoon shadows and swimming with humidity thanks to the summer sun overhead. Trunks could smell flowers somewhere, though he couldn't see them from where he was. He stepped smoothly into the tall grass, ducking his head under some low limbs and emerging into a veritable cave of vines and branches. Thorned trees twisted and gnarled beneath the weight of the vines, which were rich with wild grapes and swathed in broad, fanned leaves. A large egg-shaped rock sat amongst the vines. Only enough of it's surface to fit one small furry boy was in plain view. The rest had been swallowed by the leaves. Trunks crawled onto the mighty stone and dragged a claw over it's chinked surface with a lazy glance at his actions.  
  
'Mom is gonna try and find me. I know she will. She'll probably send Vegito after me.. Damnit! He's so stupid, what a big weenie! My dad is a hundred times cooler, and until he's back I know I won't be able to stand that guy. And he's after Goten! Goten..'  
  
Trunks' young face crinkled into an angry scowl as he pictured Goten's face and remembered the tone of his voice when he declared that Trunks was a monster. Trunks didn't feel like a monster inside.. he just.. Trunks had expected that Goten would warm up to what was happening to him. He was scared to reveal his secret, of course, but there was always that underlying belief that Goten would be with him no matter what. Even now, a large part of Trunks counted on Goten as his support and companionship.  
  
Trunks felt warmth stir in his tummy as he pictured his friend sitting with him and giving him a nice warm hug. Trunks missed Goten's hugs, he missed his Chibi's honey scent and his optimistic view on life. Without Goten right beside him, Trunks was out of balance. Goten was the one who kept him in line, kept him sane. But Goten was Vegito's friend. he called him FATHER! Despicable! Trunks crushed his jaws tightly together at the thought of Goten following along beside that idiot of a saiyajin, Vegito.  
  
But, one thought of Goten's happy face and all of Trunks' anger melted away into a fuzzy, giddy feeling. If it made Goten happy, then, it made Trunks happy too. Maybe there was more to this whole liking Vegito thing than he'd thought? Could Goten be right in learning from him and befriending him?  
  
'Not a chance in HFIL.'  
  
'Unless. I'm missing something about him that Goten can see. I know Chibi sees more than me. he knows when people are sad. he knows when they're scared or when they don't like him. Maybe Chibi sees more than I do, and I should try listening to him for once? Ah! But that's so. so. dumb! I'm not giving in! I don't know what I'm doing yet, but I'll figure it out. And when I do, Vegito's going down. And if he thinks he can take my Chibi with him. grrr.. he's nuts.'  
  
Trunks felt hot all over now, angry inside; furious, actually. He snarled and shook his head, panting and digging his claws into the cold stone's surface. His mind pictured Goten again, this time a happier picture, one of him and Goten playing video games together. Goten got this great look in his eyes when he was challenged by the game, it was determination. Trunks loved that look in his friend's eyes. He knew he was a little young for this warm feeling in his tummy, and for the way he liked to hug Goten, but it was hard to help. He just felt better with his Chibi.  
  
Trunks clicked his teeth together once more and began to plot his course of action. Everything was a lot better now that he'd had a chance to think.  
  
===========  
  
Gohan traveled to a few more places on his job hunt, and most of them seemed very pleased to meet him. He felt pretty confident about some of the places he'd been, and he was certain he'd get some calls back from places seeking to hire him. The waiting game was hard to handle, and with no place to turn, Gohan knew that all he could do was find a way to pass the time. Unfortunately, there was one thing that Son Gohan forgot to consider. He had yet to realize that by running away from home, giving his home phone number was a useless thing to do. Chichi would answer any calls he received, and if anybody wanted an interview or to offer him a position, she would likely tell them they had a wrong number. There was no way for him to reach anyone unless he went home! GAH! But, as mentioned, the young fighter was oblivious to this for the time being.  
  
He peered around himself and smiled at the sunshine as his feet carried him away from the city. When he was far enough out of anybody's way, he rose high into the sky and headed for Capsule Corps.  
  
What can you say, 'oblivious' is Gohan's middle name.  
  
===========  
  
Bulma returned to work shortly after Trunks disappeared. She wasn't bothered by his immediate retreat, in fact she didn't blame him one bit. He must be absolutely terrified, finding horrible fur and strange ears and teeth and claws.. She wished he'd come to her sooner, she could have calmed him down.  
  
However, the blue-haired scientist didn't have even one spare moment to waste on her son (that sounded really wrong in her head when she thought it), because she had FINALLY come up with the solution to all her problems. She'd done it. Cracked the code that was Vegito's complex DNA. The way Bulma saw it, DNA was like a road map, it was just laying there waiting to be manipulated or poked at. But to be able to move freely through the complex map of information, Bulma needed to understand all of it, especially the parts pertinent to her specific situation. She needed to target what was causing his aggression. Then she needed to create something that was compatible with Vegito's body, something that would not harm or impair him, something that would still do the job even after all these specifications were met. And the recipe for such a concoction was laid out before Bulma's eyes, the creation of her own impeccable intellect.  
  
She went to work on the serum immediately. It was a lot of work to create something from scratch, without even having any former knowledge of where to start. But Bulma was on a roll now, and actually making the drug seemed like child's play when stacked against researching her options. She was sure it would work. She only hoped that whatever small dose she started off with would not be too powerful. Such a possibility was doubtful in her mind, as Saiyajin's were highly tolerant to. well. pretty much everything. Nothing killed the bastards, at least that's the impression Vegita gave. had given her.  
  
'Oh quit thinking about that baka like he's dead. you'll have him back, you're you!'  
  
'Then. who are you?'  
  
'You, of course.'  
  
'. Something isn't right here. I'm going to ignore you in hopes you'll disappear.'  
  
'Yes ma'am, won't make a sound.'  
  
Bulma allowed herself an exasperated sigh as she leaned closer to her work with determination in her big blue eyes.  
  
After doing the mad scientist dance for several long hours, Bulma held up a thin glass tube containing a pale blue substance that was thicker than water, and foggier. It looked like melted blue cheese to Bulma, which put a smile on her face. She began to run tests on her serum, placing a tiny amount of it into a fresh tube of Vegito's blood. She was intently studying the results of this test when there was a tap at the back door.  
  
Thinking it might be Trunks, come to apologize, Bulma set down what she was working on and headed to get the door, opening it and looking down at about the place where Trunks' head would be if he had been the person knocking. However, Bulma was greeted instead with a pair of khaki's. She looked up to see Gohan blinking curiously at her.  
  
"Oh.. Gohan. hi. Can I help you with something?"  
  
Gohan gave a confused smile and shrugged. "I came cause I went job hunting, and I was just sort of in the area. uh. if this is, like, a bad time or something I can go."  
  
Gohan stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking almost guilty for having disturbed Bulma. He sure was good at playing innocent. So good, that it was impossible to tell anymore if he really was innocent or of it was an act. Knowing the boy, however, Bulma was willing to bet on the former. She smiled at him, trying to clear the discomfort from the air.  
  
"Oh no, don't do that, come on in Gohan, I just thought you might have been Trunks, he ran off earlier. he's always worrying about something or other. you know. Oh! I didn't even tell you, I've started on my first batch of serum for Vegito, I'm pretty confident! My research took a lot less time than I'd thought it would, so I already managed to make some of the stuff. You can help me out if you have a minute, I need someone to hold things for me while I'm measuring amounts."  
  
Gohan was a little overwhelmed by the friendly buzz of chatter that Bulma offered him. He glanced at her bare legs as he followed her into the laboratory, blushing guiltily when his eyes wandered a little higher than her knees. That part of a woman's body seemed. forbidden. to him. Its not like Bulma was even close to his age or anything like that, he was just curious. intrigued by her beauty, despite her age. And under all the pretty blue hair and eyes was a genius mind too, it made Bulma Briefs seem like a very desirable woman. But not to Gohan, he just had a little too much tension built up inside. He certainly would never consider something like. like. well, its not like he was considering it, so there's no point in elaborating further on it.  
  
Bulma and Gohan made a fairly good team, though Gohan lacked a lot of knowledge in the area of biochemistry, he was smart and obedient and the pair made excellent progress over the space of a single hour. They worked in relative silence, until Gohan spoke up out of the blue.  
  
"So, I told my mom off this morning."  
  
Bulma dropped the pen she was jotting numbers down with and there was a short silence before she burst out laughing, growing hysterical with giggles in moments. Gohan sweatdropped and frowned, wanting to defend his accomplishment, not be mocked for it.  
  
"Hey. stop it Bulma, I really did! I told her that I was old enough to take care of myself and that I wasn't going to come back home until I could support myself and make my own money. And. well I'm not sure I could go back even if I wanted to now, since she's so furious with me."  
  
Gohan's frown remained securely in place on his face as he realized what an awful position he'd deliberately put himself in. How would his mom feel about this? The moral code of values that had been drilled into Gohan's head his entire life protested his actions vehemently, and it made him want to reconsider what he had done, it made him want to go back and kiss Chichi's feet in apology. The young demi-saiyajin looked up at Bulma with worry.  
  
"Do. do you think she will forgive me Bulma? Maybe I should tell her I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I mean. she's my mom. I love her."  
  
Bulma gave a snort that she must have picked up from the Prince of Saiyajins, shaking her head at Gohan. "Jeeze Gohan, you sound like she's got you on a pretty short leash. I mean she's your mom, sure, but you're a big boy now, remember? You can dress yourself and everything. I thought that was the whole point of running off and declaring yourself officially independent. Wouldn't it be proof to the contrary if you came crawling back like a dog with its tail between its legs? You gotta stick it out and do exactly what you said you would do, or better. Otherwise Chichi will win this round, and she'll have an even tighter hold over you. Remember, at some point, the decision to leave and care for yourself was rational to you. Reasonable even. it was right to you. You just have to rediscover the mindset you were in when you made that decision. Maybe you feel confused about it, but you know inside yourself what's the right thing to do, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna figure out sooner or later that living under Chichi forever isn't it. Eh. enough lecturing, Hold this for me, will you? Actually, I need some of your blood. I want to do a few tests on it with this stuff, just to see where Vegito stands compared to you. If this is too strong for you, then it might be too weak for him. I don't wanna knock him out, but I don't want the stuff not to work either."  
  
The blue-haired scientist handed Gohan some vials to hold while she poked him with a needle and borrowed a little of his blood for tests. Gohan looked away from the needle, he didn't like them, though his fear was nowhere near so severe as his father's was. When Bulma told his she was done they continued with the testing, and Gohan's thoughts continued to race madly around in his mind.  
  
============  
  
Goten played by himself in the sandbox behind Capsule Corps. for most of the afternoon. His options for playmates were getting sorely limited, which depressed the boy greatly. Trunks was so. scary. and Gohan was always worrying about grown-up things now, it made him less fun, and more necessary to avoid. And. well trying to get Vegito's attention earlier this afternoon hadn't worked out very well, it seemed to Goten that Vegito didn't like him much at all. The way the powerful saiyajin spoke to him. it was all negatives, he felt bad about himself and about his family and friends after talking to Vegito. it wasn't fair. It also confused the young boy significantly, as Goten had been under the impression that he could find a replacement father in Vegito, but instead he was met with the face of an antagonist. Of a person who looked at others as being beneath him. Vegito honestly believed he was the greatest guy around, and Goten feared that he wasn't.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head and brushing his hands together to get the sand off of them. Maybe he needed to see Trunks and give him another chance. they were best friends, after all. It was just so hard to face the strange boy now, after the way he had acted lately, all introverted and angry and confusing. Goten stood up in the sandbox, brushing sand off the rest of himself and rubbing his feet in the grass before putting his shoes back on. He closed his eyes and searched for Trunks' energy signature, feeling fearful anticipation rising in his throat and chest.  
  
'I have to tell Trunks I'm sorry. what if he's still gonna be mad at me even if I'm really, really sorry? S'not fair. me an' Trunks are bestest friends. he'll like me still. I hope.'  
  
Goten hopped into the sky, gaining some height before looking down at Capsule Corporation far below him in hopes that nobody was going to decide to follow him. He wanted to be a big boy and do this by himself. Trunks was really far away though, and he seemed to be hiding. Goten was glad he could feel Trunks all the time, whether he was hiding or not. It made everything in life seem more like they were doing it together, rather than separately.  
  
The young demi-saiyajin made a beeline for his friend, taking his time during the flight in hopes that he would have something good to say worked out in his head by the time he got there. However, it only took a few minutes for him to realize that he would have to wing it, real apologies were always better when they came from the heart.  
  
Goten landed beside the thicket of trees and vines that he could sense Trunks was hiding in. He crawled inside, looking around and immediately heading to sit on the large stone that Trunks already occupied. He crawled into a comfortable position, not looking at Trunks' facial expression just yet. His eyes remained low because he felt shame at his actions earlier.  
  
Trunks snorted at Goten, feeling his insides wrench when his best friend appeared out of seemingly nowhere and came to sit beside him. He wanted to grab Goten and hold him tightly to keep him away from everyone else, but at the same time he feared that Goten would only turn around and hurt him more.  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked rather rudely, crossing his arms and licking his sharp teeth with impatience ands nervousness.  
  
Goten twisted in his seat to give Trunks a hopeful smile. "Trunks I'm really sorry.. I want us to be friends still. I didn't mean to say that to you. it wasn't nice and I'm sorry and we should be nice to each other now."  
  
Trunks regarded Goten skeptically. "You're a jerk."  
  
Goten's eyes became worried, he fidgeted and crossed his legs as if he were sitting on the flying nimbus. "Well. you were acting scary."  
  
Trunks exploded with anger, standing up in his place so he could effectively glare down at Goten. "Shut up! Its your fault and don't blame it on me! You called me a monster and we're best friends and you think I'm one anyway! That's dumb! What do you think I'm going to do to you Goten!? Bite you? Scratch you with my stupid claws!? Fuck you. get lost Goten. I don't want friends who're brainless, idiotic retards with.with.stupid hair." Trunks gave a furious glare to Goten, expecting him to leave like he'd ordered.  
  
Goten felt the impact of Trunks' fear with his words. he didn't quite understand it as easily or clearly as one can write it down, but he did know that it'd definitely be a bad thing to leave and let Trunks' efforts to push him away be successful. Goten stood up beside Trunks with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey Trunks that's mean. see you're losing your temper and acting mean and scary again. act like Trunks!"  
  
The lavender-haired boy blinked in surprise and swallowed his rebuttal soundly. He gave Goten a helpless glare. "I'm just mad Goten. I can't help it. I'm just mad all the time now. I wanna punch stuff and blast stuff. and then instead of being my friend you go off and make friends with that loser Vegito. You like him better than me, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.  
  
Goten considered this with all the power that anyone in the Son family possibly could. His arms came up and wrapped around Trunks. Goten brought himself close to trunks and hugged him tightly, putting his head over his best friend's shoulder and closing his eyes. Her raised his ki some around himself and consequentially around Trunks. Goten stayed there, holding Trunks tightly.  
  
The young prince felt his throat tighten in a sudden urge to start bawling like a baby. He let Goten hug him, then reciprocated the action, securing Goten safely in his arms. He hid his face in Goten's nice-smelling hair and squeezed the younger boy forcefully. He was almost afraid to speak, for fear of his voice cracking. He felt warm and jittery all over, especially in his tummy, where he was certain that a whole flock of butterflies was throwing a party.  
  
"Goten. stay with me."  
  
"You mean all day?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
==============  
  
Vegito returned to Capsule Corporation after he meditated in the snow to clear his mind. The first person he saw when he landed on the lawn behind the main building was Gohan. The teen waved at him in what seemed to be an overly friendly manner, and immediately his suspicions arose. He put his guard up, glaring at Gohan with a decidedly murderous eye.  
  
"What do you want. I have training to do."  
  
Gohan wished Bulma hadn't sent him to 'go get Vegito.' He really didn't think that the man would willingly subject himself to serums and strange glowing blue stuff. He swallowed and gave Vegito his best smile, which looked incredibly guilty, as you readers can probably imagine.  
  
"Eh.could you come into the lab before you start? Bulma's been working hard. she'd made progress and I think she needs you before she can go further."  
  
"What, she doesn't have enough of my blood yet? If she thinks she's sticking me with one more needle she's nuts! You'll have to-  
  
Gohan stuck a tranquilizer dart in Vegito's arm with shamefaced expression at his deceptiveness. He watched the saiyajin's eyes flutter shut as he fell forwards into Gohan's arms. Gohan picked him up over one shoulder and carried him into the lab, sighing as he laid the saiyajin fusion down on the lab table.  
  
"Gee Bulma.are you sure this was all necessary? It seems really cruel."  
  
Bulma came around the other side of the table with her tools and such in hand, laying them out on a smaller table so she could work.  
  
"Nonsense Gohan, it was necessary, you ever tried to force either Vegita or Goku to do something they didn't want to do? Its impossible, they're both stubborn, and together they're even worse. This is the only way."  
  
Gohan swallowed, looking down at Vegito. He watched as Bulma inserted an IV drip into his arm.  
  
"Is that what you put the serum in?" He asked, looking at the liquid sloshing around in the drip bag.  
  
"Yes, I diluted it quite a bit, it was much stronger than I'd expected, so I mixed it with the saline solution in the IV bag, and I'm figuring that this will work best. If I introduce it to him slowly, then its less likely to confuse him or make him act weird, so this bag is really diluted, but the next one wont be as much.  
  
Gohan offered a questioning expression. "You aren't going to make me stick him with another dart, are you? I don't know if I can do it twice."  
  
"We'll see how things turn out Gohan. for now I'd like if you stuck around in case he freaks out when he wakes up. He could kill me with his pinky."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Man I can't wait till we have dad and Vegita back."  
  
Gohan took a chair and sat on it, stretching his legs out and running his eyes over Vegito's gently rising and falling chest.  
  
End Part Eleven  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hmm, moving things right along, did this chapter suck or what? I don't know. I guess it wasn't too bad, although it wasn't as fun to write as the last one. I guess this particular chapter was mostly just pushing the plot, it wasn't as interesting, but that is only my opinion. Are you reader people in fan fiction land still out there? Tell me what you think!  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


End file.
